


Oak and Mistletoe

by achildofyavanna (Minionfromthedark)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, Angst, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shire AU, Supernatural Elements
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minionfromthedark/pseuds/achildofyavanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a life dominated by a strange form of sickness, Thorin is sent to the Shire to seek a cure only Bilbo Baggins can offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HildyJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HildyJ/gifts).
  * A translation of [Oak and Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674136) by [HildyJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HildyJ/pseuds/HildyJ). 



Der erste Rabe war vom Zauberer gekommen.

Sein dauerhaftes Picken hatte Bilbos Frühstück unterbrochen und er leckte sich die Erdbeermarmelade vom Finger mit einem Seufzen, bevor er das Fenster aufmachte und den Vogel hinein ließ. Die Krallen klackten auf dem Küchentisch, als er näher sprang und erwartungsvoll neben dem Teller mit dem halb gegessenen Mahl stand.

„Ist ja gut, warte kurz.“, murmelte er, als seine Finger die aufgerollte Nachricht von dem knochigen Bein aufknoteten.

Er nahm einen weiteren Bissen von seinem Toast und fing an, den Brief zu lesen, aber als er die paar Zeilen in Gandalfs bekannter Schrift überflog, wurde das Geräusch seines knusprigen Kauens immer langsamer, bis es komplett aufhörte, als er die letzte Zeile las. Er wusste, dass ihn nur wenig von einem Zauberer kommendes überraschen sollte, aber das hier...

Nachdem er mit etwas Schwierigkeit geschluckt hatte, saß er leise da, als er über die Nachricht nachdachte.

Schließlich stand er auf.

„Okay.“ Er schloss seinen Bademantel. „Okay. Zuerst den Schrank mit der Bettwäsche überprüfen und...“

Bilbo wurde in seinem Denken unterbrochen von einem beleidigten Ziehen an seinem Gürtel und schaute hinunter auf seinen Vogel Begleiter.

„Oh, tut mir leid.“ Bilbo zeigte auf den Rest seines Frühstücks. „Nimm dir ruhig.“

Als er so zuschaute wie der Rabe den Rest seines Specks verspeiste, verfasste Bilbo eine Antwort an den Zauberer in seinem Kopf, obwohl die Nachricht von Gandalf weder für Ablehnung noch Akzeptanz für diesen komischen Vorschlag Raum gelassen hatte.

Er schaute hinunter auf den Vogel, als er seinen Schnabel auf der Suche nach Toastkrümeln über den Teller schweifen ließ.

„Der Zauberer spricht deine Sprache, oder nicht?“

Der Rabe legte seinen Kopf schief, bewegte ihn zwei Mal rauf und runter.

„Wirst du ihm sagen...“ Er tappte drei Mal nachdenklich auf den Tisch. „Sage ihm, dass ich das beste Schlafzimmer fertig haben und die Ankunft dieses Zwergenprinzen am Anfang des Sommers erwarten werde.“, endete Bilbo mit einem entschiedenen Nicken.

Der Rabe gab ein letztes Krähen von sich und flog aus dem noch immer offenen Fenster. Er umrundete Beutelsend ein Mal, bevor er sich nach Norden aufmachte, wo Gandalf der Graue während eine seiner vielen Reisen gerade war.

 

X-X

 

Der zweite Rabe kam aus Erebor.

Bilbo hatte den sonnigen Tag genutzt, um in seinem Garten zu arbeiten, als eine kratzige Stimme von hinter ihm kam.

„Guten Morgen.“, sagte sie.

„Guten Morgen.“, antwortete Bilbo abgelenkt, an einem hartnäckigen Unkraut zupfend. „Schöner Tag heute, nicht wahr?“

„Hier unten schon. Dort wo ich normalerweise fliege ist es ein wenig kühler.“

„Fliege?“ Bilbo unterbrach seine Arbeit und drehte sich herum, als er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn rieb, sodass ein Streifen Dreck dort zurückblieb.

Der größte Rabe, den er je gesehen hatte, stolzierte seinen Gartenzaun herauf und herunter und seine perlenden Augen nahmen sowohl den kleinen Hügel als auch den davor stehenden unordentlichen Hobbit ein.

Bilbo blinzelte. „Du sprichst Westron?“

Der Vogel schüttelte seine Federn aus. „Natürlich tue ich das. Ich bin immerhin ein Rabe vom Rabenhügel. Wir sprechen alle bekannten Sprachen Mittelerdes, und auch ein paar der unbekannten.“, sagte er, als er seine Flügel ein, zwei Mal ausbreitete, um offensichtlich diesen Hobbit aus dem Auenland zu beeindrucken.

Bilbo nickte, wollte nur höflich sein zu einem Wesen mit solch großen und scharfen Krallen. „Und wo ist der Rabenhügel?“

„Innerhalb des großen Bergkönigreichs Erebors.“, sagte der Rabe, als er auf einen Pfosten im Zaun sprang, starrte hinunter auf Bilbo von seiner hohen Position. „Thrain ist mein Gebieter und ich und meine Sippe folgen seinen Befehlen.“

Bilbo erkannte die Namen von Gandalfs Nachricht und begann zu verstehen. „Und was hat König Thrain dir befohlen, hier im Auenland zu tun?“

Der Rabe streckte seine Brust raus. „Um dir zu sagen, dass er seinen Sohn, Kronprinz Thorin, geschickt hat, um in deinem...“ Er schaute zurück auf Bilbos Zuhause. „In deinem Loch in dem Hügel zu wohnen. Du kannst seine Ankunft innerhalb eines Monats erwarten.“

Bilbo sträubte sich ein wenig ob der Beschreibung seines gemütlichen Zuhauses, aber er lächelte gezwungen den Raben an. „Danke, dass du es mir erzählt hast. Und du kannst deinem König wiedergeben, dass ich versuchen werde, dass der Prinz eine erholsame Zeit unter meinem Dach haben wird, und ich hoffe, dass sein Aufenthalt im Auenland zu seiner Zufriedenheit sein wird.“

Die großen, schwarzen Flügel breiteten sich aus und der Rabe machte ein paar Schläge, um genug Druck unter ihnen aufzubauen. „Du kannst es versuchen, Meister Beutlin.“ Seine Füße hoben vom Zaun ab. „Aber ich wette, dir wird es nicht gelingen.“ Er flog über die Wiese unter Bilbos Hügel, seine kratzige Stimme mit dem Wind kommend.

„Denn nichts gibt Prinz Thorin Zufriedenheit!“

 

X-X

 

Bilbo verbrachte den nächsten Monat damit, sich auf den Royalen Besuch vorzubereiten. Nicht, dass Königtum dem Volk im Auenland viel bedeutete, doch er war schon immer Stolz auf sein Zuhause, sein Essen und seine Gastfreundschaft gewesen. Und alle drei mussten perfekt sein, um diesem fordernden Prinzen zu gefallen. Er konnte ja schließlich nicht nach Erebor zurück reisen und von unhöflichen Hobbits erzählen.

Am ersten Abend des Sommers, genau ein Monat nach dem Besuch des letzten Raben, lief Bilbo in seiner Vorratskammer herum, schaute mit voller Zufriedenheit auf alles, das er für seinen Gast vorbereitet hatte: Würste, die reifsten Käse, eine Auswahl an Früchten und Gemüse aus seinem eigenen Garten und sogar den Kümmelkuchen seiner Mutter extra gebacken zu Ehren seines Gastes, und Bilbo hoffte, dass der Prinz bald kommen würde; ansonsten wäre es nichts außer einer trockenen und geschmacklosen Hülle.

Aus dem Fenster auf die dunkler werdende Straße schauend, entschied er sich dafür, das letzte Mahl des Tages vorzubereiten. Wenn es der Prinz schaffte, noch heute anzukommen, konnte er das immer noch mit ein paar kalten Kartoffeln vom Mittagessen ergänzen, vielleicht einem heißen Kartoffelsalat mit Zwiebeln, und es wäre immer noch genug für zwei da.

Aber der Prinz kam nicht zum Abendessen an.

Das Feuer in seinem Wohnzimmer war fast aus, als Bilbo einen letzten Blick auf den Pfad warf, der zu seinem Zuhause führte. Alles still. Er zog sich vom Fenster zurück und unterdrückte ein Gähnen, bevor er sich in sein Schlafzimmer begab. Jetzt war es zu spät, dass noch jemand an der Tür klopfte, dachte er, als er sich seinen Pyjama anzog. Sein Kopf fiel auf sein Kissen, als er darüber nachdachte, was einen Prinzen und sein Gefolge auf der Straße verspäten könnte. Bilder von angreifenden Tieren oder einladenden Gasthäusern entlang der Straße waren die letzten Dinge, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen, bevor er sich umdrehte und einschlief.

Er wusste nicht, was ihn aufweckte, aber er war wach, starrte hinauf an die Decke. Sein Schlafzimmer war getränkt in goldenes Licht von einer tief hängenden Sonne. Es war noch immer früh, viel früher als Bilbo, der gemütliche Hobbit, der er war, aus dem Bett steigen wollte. Er streckte die Arme über dem Kopf, griff nach seinem Kissen und schüttelte es auf, bevor er sich auf seine Seite drehte, mit dem Rücken zum Fenster.

Aber es brachte nichts. Diese warmen Sommermorgen waren nicht geeignet dafür, lange im Bett zu bleiben. Auch wenn seine Augen geschützt waren, die Sonne kitzelte immer noch seinen Nacken und seine Decke wurde viel zu warm. Mit einem Seufzen schmiss er sie zurück, schlurfte zur Seite seines Bettes und stand auf.

Bilbo gähnte, als er in die Küche tappte, machte einen losen Knoten aus dem Gürtel seines Bademantels, bevor er den Ofen anschmiss.

Er schloss die Metalltür als die kleinen Flammen den frischen Klotz entlang leckten und ging zur Vorderseite seines Zuhauses, wollte sehen, wie das Auenland so früh am Morgen aussah.

Der Ansturm an frischer, feuchter Morgenluft, der ihn traf, als er die Tür öffnete, versorgte ihm mit einem erfrischenden Aufwachen nach den erstickenden Decken seines Betts. Er schloss seine Augen und streckte sich, hoffte, dass er seine Gedanken und Körper vollständig wach vor dem Frühstück bekam. Und es sah aus wie ein weiteres Mal, das er alleine essen würde.

Als er seine Augen öffnete, fielen ihm zwei seiner Nachbarn auf, die unten auf der Straße standen und hinauf auf seine Höhle starrten, als sie sich aufgeregt etwas zuflüsterten.

Bilbo runzelte die Stirn. Sicherlich war es keine so seltsame Ansicht, ihn so früh wach und vor seinem Zuhause stehend sehen zu können. Sich unwohl fühlend festigte er den Gürtel um seinen Bademantel und wollte wieder hinein gehen, als er von dem Knarren des Holzes zur Linken seines Hauses unterbrochen wurde.

Die neugierigen Hobbits ignorierend, folgte er dem Pfad an der Vorderseite entlang und stand still, als er sah, was da auf seiner Bank saß.

Es war ein Zwerg, aufrecht sitzend und außerhalb seines Hauses schlafend. Bilbo kam einen Schritt näher. Er hatte bisher nur Zwerge aus den blauen Bergen aus der Distanz gesehen, also erlaubte er sich die Zeit, sich diesen genauer anzuschauen. Könnte es einer aus dem Gefolge des Prinzen sein, der voraus geschickt wurde, um die Ankunft seines Herren anzukünden? Das arme Ding musste die ganze Nacht gereist sein, dachte Bilbo, als er auf den schmutzigen Mantel und die abgetragenen Stiefel schaute.

Das Gesicht war interessant. Zwerge waren dafür bekannt beleibt zu sein, schwer mit Fleisch, Bier und metallischem Schmuck. Aber die eingesunkenen Wangen, scharfe Nase und einfache Kleidung von diesem sprachen von einem Leben des Mangels. Der Bart war kurz, nicht die übliche Zwergenart, und das Haar war lang aber einfach. Keine ausgefallenen Zöpfe oder ausgefallene Perlen. Kümmerte sich das Königshaus Erebors nicht gut um seine Diener?

Bilbo konnte beinahe seine Finger zucken fühlen, um für diesen hier zu kochen, um ihn zu füttern, bis etwas Farbe und gutaussehende Fülle in das karge Gesicht einkehrte. Wenn der Prinz kam, würde er ihn und sein ganzes Gefolge zu einem großen Fest einladen. Aber zuerst würde er sich um diesen mit einem schon lange überfälligen Frühstück kümmern.

Bilbo legte eine freundliche Hand auf die breite Schulter, fühlte, wie sie sich vor Erkenntnis unter seiner Berührung versteifte. Die Augen des Zwerges zuckten, öffneten sich langsam und fanden sofort Bilbos Gesicht.

In der Morgensonne sollten die blauen Augen eigentlich wunderschön sein. Die Farbe hätte sich neben dem goldenen Licht erhellen müssen, dem müden Gesicht ein wenig Leben geben müssen. Aber sie blieben stumpf und neutral, starrten Bilbo wie betäubt an, bevor der Zwerg aufstand.

„Bilbo Beutlin?“ Die Stimme war tief und glatt.

“Ja.“, sagte Bilbo, die breite Figur hinaufschauend. „Guten Morgen.“

Der Zwerg summte tief zur Antwort, als er auf dem steinigen Pfad von Fuß zu Fuß trat.

Bilbo schaute über seine Schulter auf die zwei glotzenden Hobbits, die noch immer angespannt zuschauten. Und nun wusste er auch, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit zuerst gezogen hatte. Es kam nicht jeden Tag vor, dass ein Zwerg in Bilbo Beutlins Haus einzog.

Gerne wollte er die Schau beenden, also drehte er sich wieder zum Zwerg. „Du musst müde von deiner Reise sein. Bitte, komm doch rein.“

Der Zwerg nickte, hob seinen Rucksack auf und folgte Bilbo durch die Tür.

Der Eingang war kühl und dunkel nach den hellen Farben der Außenwelt und Bilbo machte sich daran, dem Zwerg den Mantel und den Rucksack abzunehmen. Sobald er davon zurückkam, die Dinge an einem sicheren Platz aufzuhängen, betrachtete Bilbo die Figur des Zwerges von hinten. Knochige Schulterblätter schienen durch seine Haut zu schneiden und höhlten das Hemd des Zwerges über seinem Rücken aus. Die sichtbaren Unterarme sahen stark aber drahtig aus und prominente Venen verliefen von spitzen Ellbögen zu knochigen Händen.

Bilbos Augen erweichten in Sympathie. Dieser Zwerg brauchte mehr als nur ein gutes Frühstück nach mehreren Monaten des Reisens. Er brauchte mehrere kräftige Mahlzeiten, Pflege, Ruhe, Erholung... An dieser Stelle erinnerte er sich plötzlich an die sorgfältig gewählten Worte in Gandalfs Nachricht, erinnerte sich an die Erwähnung der unbekannten Krankheit des Zwerges.

Bilbo schüttelte den Kopf ob seines eigenen Leichtsinns. Dies war offensichtlich der erwähnte Prinz. Die abgetragenen Klamotten und einfache Erscheinung mussten eine Art von Schutz gegen irgendwelche Räuber gewesen sein, die einen einsamen Zwergenprinzen als einen einfachen aber wertvollen Preis ansahen.

„Eure Hoheit?“ Bilbo versuchte, ein Zucken bei der ungewohnten, ausländischen Formalität zu unterdrücken. Er glaubte nicht, dass er den gesamten Sommer mit jemandem, der „Eure Hoheit“ genannt wurde, verbringen konnte.

Der Zwerg drehte sich, um ihn anzuschauen. „Thorin.“, korrigierte er.

„Oh!“ Bilbos Schultern sanken mit einem erleichterten Seufzen. „Und du kannst mich Bilbo nennen.“ Er lächelte Thorin breit an, fühlte sich hoffnungsvoll wegen der kommenden Monate.

Aber da war kein antwortendes Lächeln. Der Zwerg nickte ein Mal, sein Gesicht unbewegt, als seine Augen den Hobbit verließen, um die Innendekoration anzuschauen.

Bilbos erster Instinkt war es, sich beleidigt zu fühlen. Ein Hobbit mochte seine Nettigkeiten und Höflichkeiten, auch wenn sie nicht ganz ehrlich gefühlt waren. Ein Lächeln wäre eine einfache Sache gewesen, jemandem anzubieten, der dich in sein Zuhause eingeladen hatte. Aber dann ermahnte er sich selbst: dieser Prinz war monatelang gereist, war davor schon krank gewesen und war gerade nach einer Nacht auf einer Holzbank erwacht. Und Bilbo wusste, was all seine Probleme lindern würde.

„Frühstück.“, verkündete er. „Den Ofen habe ich bereits angemacht, also sollte es nicht lange dauern. Möchtest du davor aus deiner Reisekleidung wechseln?“

„Nicht nötig.“, sagte Thorin, ohne ihn anzuschauen. „Wo hast du meinen Rucksack hingetan?“

„In dein Schlafzimmer. Es ist genau hier-“ Bilbo wollte den Zwerg den Flur hinunter eskortieren, als Thorin an ihm vorbei lief.

„Nicht nötig.“, schmiss er über seine Schulter, als Bilbo sah wie sein Rücken in das beste Schlafzimmer verschwand.

Nun. Bilbo zog abrupt an dem Gürtel um seiner Hüfte. Nun.

Die Unhöflichkeit dieses Zwerges beiseite schiebend, tappte er in seine Vorratskammer und überflog, was er seinem Gast an diesem Morgen anbieten konnte. Nachdem er die nötigen Sachen ausgesucht hatte, fiel sein Blick auf den Kümmelkuchen, ein goldener Dom auf dem Lieblingsteller seiner Mutter auf einem hohen Regal stehend. Ein passendes Willkommen für einen Prinzen, dachte er, als er ihn vorsichtig herunter nahm und mit sich trug, um ihn in die Mitte seines Esstisches zu stellen, bevor er mit dem Frühstück anfing.

Bilbo hob gerade das letzte Stück brutzelnden Speck aus der Pfanne und auf Thorins Teller, als der Zwerg aus seinem Schlafzimmer wiederkam und sich nervös neben den Tisch stellte.

„Setz dich doch, bitte.“ Bilbo versuchte ein weiteres Lächeln, bevor er an dem Zwerg vorbeiging, um die Pfanne in der Küche abzustellen und einen Teller mit leicht getoastetem  Brot in das Esszimmer mit zurück zu nehmen.

Als er sich hinsetzte, goss er dem anderen eine Tasse Tee ein und zeigte ihm ohne Worte, dass Thorin anfangen konnte, seinen Teller voll mit Tomaten- und Pilzomelette mit Speck oben drauf zu essen.

Der Zwerg nickte kurz und nahm sein Besteck in die Hand.

Bilbo war es gewohnt nach dem Tod seiner Eltern alleine zu essen und deshalb war es normal für ihn, in Stille sein Mahl zu sich zu nehmen, seine Gedanken mehr als genug, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Normalerweise verbrachte er es damit, sich an den gestrigen Tag zu erinnern, was er gelesen hatte, was er geschrieben hatte, den Zustand seines Gartens, und was er auf seinem nächsten Ausflug in den Alten Wald alles einsammeln musste. Hobbingen baute darauf, dass er immer genug Unkraut, Pflanzen und Kräuter zur Verfügung hatte, egal wie wenig die meisten Hobbits zugeben wollten, dass sie vom „Verrückten Beutlin“ abhängig waren.

Doch schon bald riss sich Bilbo aus diesen Gedanken, erinnerte sich, dass er einen seltenen Gast zu unterhalten hatte. Er schaute hinüber zu Thorin, bereitete sich darauf vor zu fragen, was der Zwerg an seinem ersten Tag im Auenland machen wollte, als er bei der Ansicht vor ihm stoppte.

Thorin saß sehr gerade, hob eine Gabelvoll von seinem Teller zu seinem Mund. Dann kaute er lustlos vier bis fünf Mal, schluckte mit etwas Anstrengung und wiederholte den Vorgang dann wieder.

Das war ein seltsamer Anblick für Bilbos Augen. Hobbits waren stolz auf ihr Essen und nahmen sehr großen Stolz aus dem Können zu kochen und das Essen zu teilen. Mahlzeiten waren fröhliche Gelegenheiten, gefüllt mit offensichtlichem Genießen des Essens. Es war nicht nur ein gedankenloses, mechanisches Kauen und Schlucken. Bilbo war kein stolzer Hobbit. Nicht im Vergleich zu anderen Leuten, überhaupt. Er war dennoch stolz auf sein Kochen. Vielleicht war der Prinz an feinere Dinge als ein Omelette gewöhnt.

„Es muss aufregend gewesen sein.“, fing Bilbo an, verzweifelt daran versucht, damit dieses gedankenlose Essen aufhörte, „den ganzen Weg die Große Straße entlang und über die Nebelberge zu reisen. Die Sehenswürdigkeiten die du gesehen haben musst.“

Thorins Gabel senkte sich auf den Teller. „Ja.“, sagte er, „es ist ein langer Weg.“

Bilbo versuchte es ein weiteres Mal. „Und bist du den ganzen Weg alleine gereist? Ich muss zugeben, überrascht gewesen zu sein, als ich dich so alleine vor meinem Zuhause sitzen gesehen habe.“

„Das habe ich. Ich finde es geht schneller auf diese Weise. Niemand, der auf lange Abende in wegnahen Gasthäusern besteht und mehr Zeit, die man damit verbringt, einen Fuß vor den anderen auf der Straße zu setzen.“

Bilbo lehnte seinen Kopf vor Wunder zur Seite. „Du hast keine Freude am Reisen?“

„Es ist ein Weg, von einem Ort zum anderen zu kommen. Nichts weiter.“

„Aber wenn du deine Zeit in wegnahen Gasthäusern verbringst oder in einer Waldlichtung rastest, anstatt einfach nur einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, dann würdest du vielleicht etwas Freude am Reisen finden.“

Thorin schaute hinunter auf seinen Teller. „Das bezweifle ich.“

Bilbo lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück, machte es sich für die Diskussion gemütlich. „Bist du deswegen durch die Nacht gereist, bevor du bei mir Zuhause angekommen bist? Um deine Reise zu verkürzen?“

Thorin nahm sich einen Schluck vom abkühlenden Tee und zog eine Grimasse. „Ich bin nicht durch die Nacht gereist. Ich hatte vorgehabt, gestern Nachmittag an meinem Ziel anzukommen, aber ich habe mich an der östlichen Grenze zum Auenland verlaufen.“ Er verschränkte die Arme. „Ich kam sehr spät nach Nachteinfall an, als keine der Lichter in deinem Fenstern anwaren.“

Bilbos Augen erweiterten sich in Erkenntnis. „Du hast die Nacht auf meiner Bank verbracht?“

Thorin nickte ein Mal mit dem Kopf. „Das habe ich.“

Bilbo schüttelte den Kopf ob des Zwerges Besonderheiten. „Aber du hättest klopfen können! Ich hatte ein nettes, weiches Bett für dich vorbereitet. Sicherlich würdest du das einer harten Bank bevorzugen?“ Er blinzelte schnell, sein Erstaunen klar ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Es wäre kein Problem gewesen, überhaupt nicht.“

„Und es war kein Problem für mich, die Nacht draußen zu verbringen, genauso wie die anderen Monate zuvor. Ein Bett, eine Bank, der Boden; das sind alles nur Plätze, um deinen Kopf abzulegen und deine Augen zu schließen.“ Thorin zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre dies das Ende der Unterhaltung.

„Aber das ergibt keinen Sinn!“ Bilbo wurde langsam wirklich verärgert. „Du redest als könntest du den Unterschied zwischen weich und hart, zwischen nett und faul nicht spüren.“

Thorins Schultern versteiften sich. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.“ Er schob sich vom Tisch weg und stand auf. „Danke für das Frühstück. Es war... füllend.“

Er drehte sich herum und ging zurück in sein Zimmer mit schweren Schritten, hinterließ Bilbo dazu, den leeren Platz und das halb gegessene Mahl, hinterlassen von seinem lang erwarteten Gast, anzuglotzen.

Mit ruckartigen, abrupten Bewegungen stand Bilbo auf und räumte den Tisch auf. Der Kümmelkuchen, der den stolzen Platz in der Mitte des Tische innegehalten hatte, wurde zurück in die Vorratskammer gebracht, unberührt. In der Küche leerte er Thorins Teller in den Eimer mit Müll, der später an Bauer Holmans Schweine gehen würde. Was für eine Schande es war, solch ein exzellentes Omelette an ein nicht kümmerndes Tier zu verschwenden. Aber, dachte Bilbo, als er über seine Schulter in die Richtung von Thorins Schlafzimmer schaute, schien es auch an einem Zwergenprinzen verschwendet gewesen zu sein.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich um seinen ersten Eindruck von seinem Gast, versuchten eine Erklärung für das seltsame Verhalten zu finden, dass er von Thorin erfahren hatte. Und in dem Moment erinnerte er sich an die Worte des Raben: dass Prinz Thorin nichts zufrieden stellte. Bilbo selbst hatte die Wahrheit dieser Worte herausgefunden. Nicht die Schönheit ganz Mittelerdes, nicht das Versprechen auf ein weiches Bett oder eine warme Mahlzeit in einem Gasthaus nach einem langen Tag des Reisens, und nicht einmal ein feines Frühstück von Bilbo Beutlin gekocht.

Und dann fiel ihm etwas ein, sodass er seine Arbeit abbrach. Seine seifigen Hände tropften in die Waschschale, als er über seine neue Erkenntnis nachdachte. Er hatte schon Mal von so etwas gehört, aber Beschreibungen davon wurden meist in alten Texten von weit entfernten Ländern gefunden. Niemand im Auenland hatte sich je damit beschäftigen müssen.

Als er seine Hände abwischte, traf er eine Entscheidung darüber, was er tun musste. Er musste ein Experiment durchführen.

Bilbo marschierte zur offenen Tür von Thorins Schlafzimmer und rief aus, „Thorin?“

Der Zwerg drehte sich um, den Rucksack in seinen Händen. „Ja?“

„Könntest du mit mir nach draußen kommen? Ich würde dir gerne etwas zeigen.“

Seinen Rucksack auf dem Bett ablegend folgte er Bilbo durch die Hintertür, wo sie anhielten, um den üppigen Garten zu betrachten. Rechts neben der Tür wuchsen Bilbos ausgezeichnete Rosenbüsche, der frühe morgendliche Tau auf ihnen schmelzend und ihren parfümierten Geruch durch das grüne Gras tragend. Der Geruch war stark, beinahe süßlich, doch Bilbo genoss die Schönheit der Rose neben ihrem tollen Geruch.

Er schaute hinauf zu Thorin. „Ich möchte, dass du ein paar tiefe Atemzüge durch deine Nase nimmst und mir dann erzählst, was du hier in meinem Garten riechen kannst.“

Thorin starrte zurück. „Ist das so eine Art Hobbit Laune? Du willst, dass ich dir sage, wonach dein Garten riecht?“

Bilbo lächelte sein unschuldigstes Lächeln. „Tue mir den Gefallen. Bitte.“

Thorin verengte seine Augen, als er Bilbos unschuldiges Gesicht sah, aber nahm trotzdem ein paar Schritte in den Garten, nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge durch die Nase, als er ging.

„Nun?“, rief Bilbo ihm nach.

Thorin drehte sich um. „Pferdekacke.“, sagte er. „Das ist alles, was ich riechen kann. Pferdekacke.“, endete er mit einem Nicken.

„Dünger.“, korrigierte Bilbo, sein Verdacht von vorhin nur noch verstärkt. „Er ist gut für die Rosenbüsche. Du riechst nicht die Rosen?“

Thorin schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Hier.“, sagte Bilbo, führte den anderen hinüber zu den Büschen, „komm näher und probiere es noch mal.“

Thorin schnüffelte. „Immer noch Pferde- Entschuldige, Dünger.“

Bilbo lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er knickte eine ausgewachsene Rose von dem Busch und hob sie zu Thorins Gesicht. „Versuch es noch mal.“

Thorin senkte seinen Kopf über die Blume. Seine Stimme war leise, als er schließlich sagte, „Nichts. Da ist nichts.“

In einem letzten, verzweifelten Versuch riss Bilbo eine Handvoll Blütenblätter von der Rose und zerrieb sie zwischen seinen Fingern. Der Geruch stieg hinauf in sein Gesicht, süß und würzig, bis er sie fast in Thorins Gesicht schmiss. „Und jetzt?“

Thorin schloss seine Augen. „Nichts.“

Bilbo ließ die Rose und die Blütenblätter fallen und kam näher, sein Blick konzentriert auf Thorin. „Warum hat dich der Zauberer zu mir geschickt?“

„Weil ich krank gewesen bin.“ Thorin sagte das dritte Wort etwas angewidert, als er seine Lippen genervt verzog.

 „Ich weiß. Aber was wollte er, dass ich dagegen mache?“

Thorin straffte seine Schultern unter Bilbos suchenden Blick. „Das sagte er nicht.“

„Nun, natürlich hat er das nicht.“ Bilbo schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Hast du noch nicht mit einem Zauberer gesprochen? Frag sie über den Süden und sie erzählen dir über den Norden. Und sie haben immer mindestens sieben Pläne auf einmal am Laufen. Geheime Pläne, natürlich, denn du kannst uns Sterbliche nichts wissen lassen, wenn es um unsere eigenen Leben geht. Nein, das überlassen wir am besten Zauberern!“

Thorin blinzelte vor Überraschung, als er auf den kleinen Hobbit, der immer röter im Gesicht wurde, hinunter schaute. „Hat dich Gandalf schon einmal ausgetrickst?“

„Nein, nicht auf diese Weise.“ Bilbo schaute über die Hecke zu seinem nahsten Nachbarn, fragte sich, ob Hamfast bereits angefangen hatte, in seinem Garten zu arbeiten. „Wir reden darüber am besten drinnen.“, sagte er und lief weg, erwartete, dass Thorin ihm folgte.

Sobald sie drinnen waren, saß Bilbo sich an seinen Tisch und Thorin tat es schnell auch.

„Nein.“, sagte Bilbo, das Gespräch weiterführend. „Er hat mich nie ausgetrickst. Aber ich kenne ihn seit vielen Jahren und ich weiß, dass er dir die ganze Wahrheit aus eigenen Gründen nie erzählen wird.“ Er verschränkte seine Hände auf dem Tisch vor ihm. „Und deswegen müssen wir beide komplett ehrlich zueinander sein, wenn ich dir helfen soll.“

„Ehrlich?“ Der Stuhl knarrte, als sich Thorin bewegte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Nun, die Wahrheit ist: ich bin nicht krank. Andere denken, dass ich es bin, aber ich bin es nicht.“

Bilbo verengte seine Augen nachdenklich. „Und dein Vater ist einer von diesen Leuten?“

„Er ist der einzige mit der Autorität mich zu irgendeinem Hobbit Apotheker auf Vorschlag eines wandernden Zauberers zu schicken, also ja.“

„Apotheker? Hat mich Gandalf einen Apotheker genannt?“

„Nicht in so vielen Worten. Aber da ich nichts als fremde Apotheker in den letzten drei Jahren getroffen habe, dachte ich, dass du noch einer sein würdest.“

„Nun.“, sagte Bilbo, seine Hände auf dem Tisch ausbreitend. „Genauso wie du nicht krank bist, bin ich kein Apotheker.“

Thorin lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Was bist du dann?“

Bilbo wollte sprechen, zögerte aber dann. Gab es einen Ausdruck für das, was er war? „Verrückter Beutlin“ war der erste, der ihm einfiel, aber er verwarf ihn schnell wieder. „Weiser Hobbit“ schien ein zu großer Titel und alle Worte, die mit Medizin zu tun hatten, waren ungenügend.

„Ich...“ Bilbo biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe. „Ich habe eine Bücherei voll mit Texten gefüllt mit Wissen hinunter gereicht von Müttern zu ihren Kindern. Ich weiß, wie man ein Fieber behandelt, einen Ausschlag kühlt, wie man eine Wunde wäscht. Ich kenne die Pflanzen des Waldes. Ich weiß, was sie für uns tun können, gutes wie schlechtes. Ich weiß, wie ich sie vorbereiten muss und mischen muss für den größten Vorteil. Ich kenne Mixturen und kann sie herstellen für einen schmerzenden Kopf und depressive Stimmungen.“

„Zauberei.“, hauchte Thorin, als er den unauffälligen Hobbit anstarrte.

„Das ist ein Wort dafür.“ Bilbo schaute hinauf in Thorins weite Augen. „Aber nicht eines, das ich gerne benutze.“

Die Vögel zwitscherten ein fröhliches Lied vor dem offenen Fenster als Bilbo darauf wartete, dass Thorin verstand, was ihm gerade gesagt wurde. Der Zwerg schien gefühllos dem gegenüber, seine Augen auf Bilbo gerichtet, als er nachdachte.

Als der Zwerg ruhig blieb, fing Bilbo wieder an. „Nun, ich bin ehrlich zu dir gewesen. Vielleicht ist es jetzt Zeit, dass du mir den Gefallen auch tust?“

Thorin blinzelte, anscheinend aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und seine mürrische Laune kehrte wieder, als er sagte, „Das sagte ich dir bereits. Ich bin hier, weil mein Vater davon überzeugt ist, dass ich krank bin.“

„Und das bist du nicht?“ Bilbo zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Also die Tatsache, dass du den Geruch einer Rose nicht wahrnehmen kannst, nur den Dünger, der sie wachsen lässt, dass du kein Essen genießt, und dass du den Unterschied zwischen einem Federbett und einer Holzbank nicht kennst, das ist alles normales Verhalten für dich?“

„Das ist es.“, sagte Thorin, als er auf den Tisch hinunter schaute.

„Ist es schon immer so gewesen?“

„Solange ich mich daran erinnern kann.“

„Dann...“ Bilbo zappelte, seine schlimmsten Vermutungen bestätigt. „Was gibt dir dann Vergnügen am Leben? Was macht dich glücklich?“

„Die Abwesenheit von Kälte, von Krankheit, von Schmerz.“ Thorin wandte die Augen von Bilbos suchenden Blick ab.

„Oh.“, atmete Bilbo aus. „Oh, du arme Seele.“

Thorin stand abrupt auf, und sein Stuhl kratze laut gegen den Boden. „Ich bin nicht diesen ganzen Weg gekommen, nur um von einer, einer Hexe bemitleidet zu werden!“

Bilbo stand auch auf und bewegte sich um den Tisch, um nach Thorins Hand zu greifen, sie festzuhalten, auch als Thorin weggehen will. „Ich biete kein Mitleid an. Aber Mitgefühl? Freundlichkeit? Ich biete diese im Überfluss.“ Er schaute hinauf in dieses heimgesuchte Gesicht, hoffte, dass dieser Zwerg verstand. „Und ich werde dir helfen. Ich schwöre es.“

Thorin schaute hinunter auf Bilbo, seine Augen müde, als er diesen seltsamen Hobbit betrachtete. „Du bist nicht der erste, der mir diese Worte sagt. Ich bin so etwas wie ein Forschungsobjekt für die gelehrten Leute von Mittelerde geworden.“ Seine Stimme hielt eine bittere Note.

„Wunderbar.“ Bilbos Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Schatten eines Lächelns. „Du kannst mir sagen, was sie bereits versucht haben und dann weiß ich, was ich auf meiner Suche nach einer Heilung ausschließen kann.“

„Du klingst dir ziemlich sicher.“

„Das bin ich nicht. Aber ich habe immer noch etwas Hoffnung für dich.“ Bilbo drückte Thorins Hand. „Selbst wenn du sie nicht hast.“


	2. To Discover

Bilbo war schon immer stolz auf seine Bibliothek gewesen. Das meiste davon hatte er von der Beutlin Seite seiner Familie geerbt, voll mit schwerfälligen Wälzern von der Geschichte des Auenlandes und sinnvolle Anleitungen für den Garten. Die Tuks, von mütterlicher Seite aus, hatten dazu noch eine gute Portion Romanzen, Märchen und Abenteuer aus ganz Mittelerde hinzugefügt. Hinzu kommt, dass Bilbo beinahe sein ganzes Erwachsenenleben seltene Bücher über Pflanzen und Tränke gesammelt hatte. Manche von ihnen hatte er von Gandalf bekommen, und andere hatte er sich von anderen Reisenden, die durch das Auenland gekommen waren und Texte von so weit weg wie Harad und Gondor gebracht hatten, gekauft.

Es waren diese Bücher, die er nun durchging, deren Seiten er nun überflog, um etwas zu finden, das Thorins Symptomen ähnlich war.

Bilbo schaute auf von seinem Schreibtisch und über seine Schulter zu dem Zwerg, der in dem Sessel hinter ihm saß. „Wie ist es mit Musik? Kannst du Freude an ihr finden?“

Thorin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein. Ich sehe, wie es andere zu Tränen rühren kann und manche beinahe dazu verleitet, ihre Füße zu bewegen, aber ich habe nie so etwas gefühlt.“

Bilbo drehte sich ganz in seinem Stuhl herum. „Und es ist schon immer so für dich gewesen? Musik, Essen, irgendwelcher physische Komfort, das hat dir nie Freude gebracht?“

„Nie. Nicht einmal als ein Kind.“

Bilbo runzelte die Stirn. „Und ist dies,“, er bewegte eine Hand auf eine planlose Weise, „ein Problem, das bereits jemand anderen in deiner Familie geplagt hat?“

„Ja. So etwas ähnliches.“ Thorin schloss kurz seine Augen. „Mein Großvater, zumindest wurde mir das gesagt. Ich habe ihn nie gekannt.“

„Er ist gestorben, bevor du auf die Welt kamst?“

„So in der Art. Er verschwand in seiner Schatzkammer und überließ das Regieren Erebors meinem Vater.

“Verschwand?“ Bilbos Gedanken gaben ihm Bilder einer großen Halle, mindestens so groß wie der Alte Wald, mit einer Vielzahl an Säulen wie Baumstämme und der Boden übersäht mit Gold und Juwelen wie so viele Pilze und Moos. Aber dort würde es kein Licht geben, nur eines gefunden in den wertvollen Steinen. Ja, dachte er, es wäre definitiv möglich, sich an so einem Ort zu verlaufen.

„Der Schatz hat ihn verschlungen.“, sagte Thorin, unterbrach Bilbos Vorstellungen, „Er konnte an kaum etwas anderes denken, als die Zeit alleine mit seinem Schatz zu verbringen. Nichts anderes brachte ihm mehr Freude als unter seinem Gold zu laufen, nicht Essen, nicht Musik, nicht die Gesichter seiner Enkelkinder.“ Thorins Stimme wurde bitter. „Er blieb immer länger und länger da drin, aus Tagen wurden Wochen und Monate, bis er schließlich nie wieder herauskam. Eines Tages machte sich mein Vater auf, dort drin nach ihm zu suchen, ihn wieder einmal Vernunft zuzureden.“ Thorin stoppte und schaute weg von Bilbo. „Ich erspare dir die Einzelheiten von dem Zustand, in dem er meinen Großvater gefunden hatte. Aber ein Zwerg hätte einfach seinen vertrockneten Körper zum Scheiterhaufen tragen können. Nur aus dem Respekt zu seiner ehemaligen Station hatte man ihm die acht üblichen Begleiter gegeben.“

Ein kalter Wind schien durch das offene Fenster zu kommen, der Bilbo in seinem Sitz erzittern ließ. Er starrte den Zwerg angespannt an, konnte nicht wegschauen, auch wenn er es versuchen würde.

Thorin schluckte. „Wir nennen es Drachenkrankheit. Wenn du Gold und Schätze über allen Dingen begehrst.“ Er schaute hinunter auf seine Hände. „Wenn all deine Freude am Leben von dir genommen wird von dieser abscheulichen Krankheit.“

Bilbo stand von seinem Stuhl auf und nahm ein paar Schritte auf Thorin zu, sprach leise mit seinem vornüber gebeugten Kopf. „Und du hast Angst, dass du wie dein Großvater endest? Dass du bereits auf dem Weg dorthin bist?“

Kalte, blaue Augen landeten auf Bilbos Gesicht, gefüllt mit mehr Emotion als der Hobbit es bis jetzt von Thorin gesehen hatte. „Ich bin nicht mein Großvater.“, sagte er in einer tiefen Stimme, sein Körper verkrampft in Bilbos komfortablem Sessel.

Instinktiv hob Bilbo seine Hände vor sich in einer Art von Verteidigungsstellung. „Nein, natürlich nicht.“

„Ich begehre Gold nicht zum Kosten von Leben.“ Thorins Hände griffen nach den Armlehnen, sodass das Holz unter der dicken Polsterung knarrte. „Ich habe nie meine Pflichten und Familie vernachlässigt für einen Schatz.“ Seine Stimme wurde rauer, als seine Brust mit jedem Atemzug hievte.

Bilbo starrte den aufgewühlten Zwerg an, der beinahe ärgerlich inmitten seiner komfortablen Bibliothek knurrte. Als Kind hatte er gelernt, dass du verletzten wilden Tieren fernbleiben solltest, egal wie sehr du ihnen helfen wolltest. Sie würden dich eher beißen als deine gutgemeinte Hilfe anzunehmen. Sie hatten keinen Grund dir zu vertrauen und würden alles in ihrer Macht tun, zu verschwinden.

Aber Thorin war kein Tier, und Bilbo würde es ihm nicht erlauben, vor diesem hier zu fliehen.

„Aber,“, sagte er langsam, immer noch nicht von dem Zwerg wegtretend, „du warst derjenige, der dein Leiden mit dem, was dein Großvater erfuhr, verglich?“

„Denn das ist es, was mir mein ganzes Leben gesagt wurde.“ Thorins Schultern entspannten sich ein wenig, als er sich zurücklehnte und eine Hand über seine Stirn rieb. „Dass ich den Fluch meines Großvaters trage. Dass mein Leben durch die Krankheit unnormal gemacht wurde.“ Er stoppte und schaute hinauf zu Bilbo, flehte ihn beinahe an ihn zu verstehen. „Aber wie kann es unnormal sein, wenn ich nichts anderes gekannt habe?“

Bilbos Augen erweichten als er auf Thorin hinunter schaute, und seine Entschlossenheit ihm zu helfen war stärker denn je. „Du hast es Drachenkrankheit genannt?“, fragte er, als er zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch lief, um sich eine Notiz zu machen, und Thorin einen Moment zu geben, in dem er sich beruhigen konnte.

Er hörte einen schweren Atemzug langsam ausgeatmet werden, bevor Thorin antwortete, „Ja.“

„Vielleicht kann ich etwas darüber in einem meiner Bücher finden.“, sagte Bilbo, und hob schwere Wälzer auf seinem Schreibtisch auf, auf der Suche nach etwas mit Drachen, Gold oder Zwergen.

„Es wäre nur Zeitverschwendung.“ Thorin stand auf und stellte sich neben Bilbo an den Schreibtisch. „Es scheint als habe jeder Tränkemacher und jede weise Frau in Mittelerde versucht, meine Drachenkrankheit zu heilen und sie hatten viele derselben Bücher, wie du sie hier hast.“, sagte er, seine Finger auf den Tisch tappend.

Bilbo seufzte und ließ ein schweres Buch aus seinen Armen fallen. „Was hat Gandalf gesagt? Sicherlich hat er dir und deinem Vater einen Rat gegeben?“

„Das hat er.“ Thorin hob seinen Kopf und schaute in Bilbos Augen. „Er sagte, ich solle zu dir kommen.“

Bilbo hielt den Blick. „Was hat er über mich gesagt?“

„Dass Hobbits die Welt anders sahen als andere Rassen, und dass niemand eine einzigartigere Ansicht hat als Bilbo Beutlin aus dem Auenland.“

„Einzigartige Ansicht...“, murmelte Bilbo mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. „Was hab ich dir über Zauberer gesagt? Sie lieben ihre Geheimnisse.“

Thorin nickte und schaute weg, und seine Brust bewegte sich noch immer ein wenig zu schnell von seinem Ausbruch eben. Bilbo wollte eine beruhigende Hand auf seinen Rücken legen, wollte, dass seine Fingerspitzen leicht über Thorins spitze Schulterblätter strichen, wollte, dass die Wärme seiner Haut Thorin in seinem aufgeregten Zustand beruhigte. Aber Thorin würde nur fünf Finger und eine Handfläche spüren können, nichts weiter. Also ließ Bilbo seine Hand an seiner Seite hängen.

„Nun,“, sagte er, als er auf seinen Fußballen vor und zurück wippte, „Ich muss noch etwas mehr über alles nachdenken und ich muss meine Beine strecken. Willst du mich auf einem Spaziergang begleiten?

“Ein Spaziergang? Nein, ich fange lieber damit an, meine Briefe zurück an den Erebor zu schreiben. Es wird von mir erwartet.“

„Wie du möchtest. Mein Nachbar auf der rechten Seite, Hamfast Gamgee, hält Brieftauben, falls du etwas abschicken möchtest, während ich weg bin.“

Da er keinen Mantel brauchte an diesem warmen Tag, nahm sich Bilbo nur seinen Wanderstock, bevor er sich aus der Tür begab. Er stoppte kurz auf der ersten Stufe und schaute sich die Landschaft vor ihm an. Vor unzählbar langen Jahren hatte ein reicher Bürgermeister von Hobbingen eines seiner ungenutzten Felder brachen lassen. Die Erde muss besonders fruchtbar gewesen sein, denn bevor das Jahr vorüber ging, war es überwachsen gewesen mit einer Vielzahl an Pflanzen, Unkraut und Blumen; ein wenig Wildnis in den ordentlichen Grenzen von Bilbos Nachbarschaft.

Er ging den Pfad hinunter und seinen Stock zog er durch den Graben, der an der Wiese entlang führte. Vögel aus allen Teilen Mittelerdes ließen hier oft ihre Samen fallen und hinterließen wachsende, exotische Pflanzen direkt vor seiner Haustür.

Aber in diesem Moment waren seine Gedanken ganz auf das Problem mit Thorin gerichtet, anstatt dass er auf seine Umgebung achtete.

Die stille Schönheit von Hobbingen lief an ihm vorbei wie ein verschwommener Fleck, da all seine Gedanken auf einen einzelnen Zwerg in einer Schatzkammer gerichtet waren. In Bilbos Gedanken sah der Zwerg aus wie eine ältere Version von Thorin, seine Haut sackte über seine knochige Figur und er war mit einer Vielzahl an Schmuck aus wertvollem Metall und Steinen herunter gewichtet. Als er durch die steinige Halle schlurfte, erhob sich an seinen Füßen plötzlich eine Masse Münzen, wie die Flut, die zum Ufer zurückkehrte. Mehr und mehr Gold häufte sich um seine Schienbeine, seine Knie an. Falls er sich bewegt hätte, falls er irgendetwas getan hätte, um weg zu kommen, vielleicht hätte er dann gerettet werden können. Aber der Zwerg stand still, sein friedvolles Gesicht das letzte, das man sah, bevor ihn die Münzen ganz verschlungen.

Bilbo machte eine plötzliche weite Bewegung mit seinem Wanderstock, hörte seinem zufriedenstellendem Pfeifen zu, als er die Luft teilte. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, wo sich der Zauberer im Moment aufhielt. Wenn er doch nur irgendwie eine Nachricht an ihn schicken könnte, ihn fragen könnte, was er meinte, als er diesen unglücklichen Zwerg über den Sommer zu Bilbo geschickt hatte.

„Eine eher außergewöhnliche Ansicht...“, murmelte Bilbo, als er an der von seinem Zuhause gegenüberliegenden Seite der Wiese stehen blieb. Er starrte hinunter auf den Boden, tief in Gedanken, als die spitze seines Wanderstocks zufällige Figuren in den Dreck vor ihm malte.

„Eine Ansicht...“, murmelte Bilbo zu sich selbst, dachte immer noch über Thorins Worte nach. „...Bilbo Beutlin aus dem Auenland.“

Eine Gruppe Kinder lief an ihm vorbei, kicherten untereinander über den „Verrückten Beutlin“, der ein tiefgründiges Gespräch mit dem Dreck unter seinen Füßen zu führen schien. Er beachtete sie gar nicht, denn seine Gedanken waren voll mit Rätseln.

„Hobbits sehen die Welt anders...“ Was sehen Hobbits in ihrer Umgebung, das andere nicht sehen? Wir sind näher am Boden als die anderen, dachte Bilbo, und sein Stock malte noch immer durch die Erde in dem Graben. Und wir mögen es, Dinge wachsen zu lassen. Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute sich um, aber sah nichts, immer noch tief in Gedanken. Ist das die Lösung, Gandalf? Kann ich so Thorin helfen? Aber was soll ich wachsen lassen?

Er schaute zurück auf seine Höhle, die Farbe seiner Tür noch immer volltönend, obwohl sie von allen Seiten von Grünzeug umgeben war. Er hatte das Fenster in seinem Arbeitszimmer offen gelassen, damit Vogelgezwitscher und der frische Geruch aus seinem Garten sein Zuhause erfüllten. All dies ging allerdings an dem Zwerg verloren, der im Moment einen Brief auf Bilbos Schreibtisch verfasste.

„Die Ansicht von Bilbo Baggins.“, sagte er langsam, als er über die Wiese auf sein Zuhause schaute und in seinem Kopf nahm eine Idee Form an. Er ging ein paar Schritte nach rechts, denn er wollte eine gerade Linie zwischen ihm und der grünen, runden Tür herstellen. Sobald er mit seiner Position zufrieden war, schaute er sich um, um zu sehen, was ihn diese Ansicht zeigte.

Als er sich umdrehte, fiel ihm eine große Eiche neben der Kreuzung auf, mit dem einen Weg zum Festfeld und dem anderen hinunter zum Brandywine Fluss.

Bilbo ging näher an den Baum heran und umrundete ihn, suchte die Rinde mit seinen Händen ab, als er in die Krone hinaufschaute. Plötzlich fielen seine Augen auf einen kleinen Fleck Gelb inmitten des Dunkelgrün. Er umarmte den Stamm beinahe, als er seinen Nacken streckte, um herauszufinden, was sich am Ende einer der größeren Äste versteckte. Und dann wehte der Wind etwas stärker, sodass ein paar Blätter zur Seite flogen und er sah es.

„Sommer Mistel.“, hauchte er. Ein seltener Anblick im Auenland und diese war nur eine kleine Pflanze mit einer einsamen Beere, wie eine kleine Sonne, die auf der braunen Rinde des Baumes wohnte.

Bilbo lehnte seinen Rücken gegen die Rinde, versuchte sich zu erinnern, was er über die Fähigkeiten der Mistel noch wusste. Sie war ein hübscher Parasit und sie hatte sich nun an der Eiche festgemacht, saugte ihm sein Leben aus. Eine gut genährte Beere einer Mistel war daher ein guter Lebensspender in Lebenstränken. Falls du wolltest, dass deine ausgezeichnete Kuh ein Kalb gebar, dass dein braches Land im nächsten Jahr viel Weizen gab, dass deine depressive Laune wieder verschwand, dann bräuchtest du ein Gebräu aus Mistel.

Bilbo legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schaute hinauf auf den gefleckten Sonnenschein auf den Blättern des Baumes. War es das, was Gandalf mit seinen rätselnden Worten gemeint hatte? Dass Thorin so eine Art Lebenstrank aus Mistel brauchte?

Eine Entscheidung fällend drehte sich Bilbo herum und streckte sich, um nach dem am tiefsten hängenden Ast zu greifen. Mit seinem rechten Fuß gegen den Stamm konnte er sich hinaufziehen, bis er auf dem robusten Ast sitzen konnte. Von da an war das einzige, was er tun musste, seinen Arm rauszustrecken und die einzige Beere von dem Mistelzweig zu pflücken. Ihr Fleisch fühlte sich elastisch zwischen seinen Fingern an und ein wenig Saft sickerte oben heraus. Er ließ sie in seine Westentasche fallen, bevor er geschickt von dem Ast sprang und sicher auf seinen großen Füßen landete. Er nahm seinen Wanderstock in die Hände und folgte schnell dem Pfad, der ihn wieder nach Hause führte.

Bilbo schmiss eilig die Tür auf, seinen Stock hinunter und bewegte sich schnell durch sein Zuhause auf seine Bibliothek zu. Das Laute Geräusch, den der Stock machte, als er auf den Boden traf, lockte Thorin aus seinem Schlafzimmer und er schaute den an sich vorbei eilenden Hobbit komisch an, als dieser noch immer von lebensgebenden Pflanzen murmelte.

Er wusste genau, welches Buch er wollte, das eine, das ihm vielleicht ein paar Antworten gab. Eine rote Ausgabe am untersten Regal, diese hatte Bilbo von einem reisenden Händler gekauft, der durch eine der großen Städte Gondors gekommen war, wo er diesen einzigartigen Text gefunden hatte. „Eine Natürliche Geschichte der Pflanzen von Mittelerde“ war ein unauffälliger Titel, aber Bilbo wusste, dass dies viel mehr versprach als eine schlichte Auflistung jeder möglichen Kartoffelsorte und ihren Ursprung. Dieses Buch war von einem Gelehrten mit einem aufgeschlossenem Gemüt für die Art von Weisheit geschrieben worden, die von Eltern zu Kindern niedergereicht wurde, schon bevor es solche Dinge wie Federn und Bücher gab; die Weisheit über die versteckten Fähigkeiten von Pflanzen.

Bilbo beachtete Thorin gar nicht, als dieser leise im Eingang zu seinem Arbeitszimmer stand, seine Gedanken und Hände beschäftigt mit der Aufgabe vor ihm. Schon bald fand er die Seiten, die sich mit Mistel beschäftigten und fing an zu lesen.

„Hast du etwas auf deinem Spaziergang entdeckt?“ Thorin nahm zwei Schritte in das Zimmer, seine Augen auf Bilbos Hinterkopf fokussiert.

Bilbo summte, als seine Augen gierig die Seite überflogen.

Thorin stellte sich neben Bilbo an den Schreibtisch und schaute hinunter auf das offene Buch. „Irgendwelche neuen Ideen?“

„Ich denke schon...“ Bilbo drehte die Seite um, gelang endlich zum relevanten Teil. Die Worte Eiche, Mistel und Sensibilität schienen ihm herauszustechen, als seine Augen so schnell wie möglich die Zeilen überflogen.

Thorin zappelte neben ihm und räusperte sich. „Und die sind...?“

Bilbo blinzelte als seine Gedanken von den Wörtern auf der Seite losgerissen wurden. Er schaute Thorin über seine Schulter an. „Könntest du mich einfach alleine lassen, während ich lese?“, fragte er kurz und wies den Zwerg mit einem Blick zurück.

Thorin schniefte laut und straffte seine Schultern. „Ich bin in meinem Schlafzimmer.“, sagte er und lief aus dem Zimmer, seine Stiefel schwer auf dem Boden.

Sobald Bilbo mit seinem Kapitel über Mistel und ihre Fähigkeiten fertig war, lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und seine Augen fielen zum offenen Fenster in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Alles schien plötzlich so leicht, so einfach, dass er beinahe nicht glaubte, was er da gerade gelesen hatte. Aber das, was ihm seine Texte beibrachten, hatte ihm noch nie im Stich gelassen.

Er schloss das Buch und stand auf, und seine Finger tappten einen unbekannten Rhythmus gegen seinen Oberschenkel, als er darüber nachdachte, wie er Thorin erzählen konnte, was getan werden musste.

Bilbo bewegte sich leise den Flur entlang, bis er vor der halb offenen Tür zu Thorins Schlafzimmer ankam. Mit einem einzigen Knöchel klopfte er an die Tür, bevor er sich selbst hineinließ, um zu sehen, wie Thorin planlos neben dem Bett stand. Der Zwerg schaute auf, als Bilbo eintrat.

„Fertig mit lesen?“, fragte er, bevor er seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Ja.“ Bilbo schluckte in Vorbereitung zu dem, was er zu sagen hatte. „Und jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass ich das Heilmittel für dein Leiden gefunden habe.“

„Oh?“ Thorin hob eine Augenbraue, augenscheinlich unüberzeugt von Bilbos Durchbruch.

Bilbo griff in seine Westentasche und seine cleveren Finger fingen die Beere. Er holte sie hinaus und ließ sie auf seine Handfläche rollen, präsentierte sie dem anderen.

Thorin schaute hinunter. „Eine Beere?“

Bilbo nickte. „Von einer Sommer Mistel, die sich von einer Eiche ernährt hat.“

„Und das wird mir helfen, Freude am Leben zu finden? Eine kleine Beere zu essen?“, spottete Thorin und richtete seinen Blick auf die Wand hinter Bilbo.

„Nicht sie zu essen, nein.“, sagte Bilbo und tat die Beere vorsichtig zurück in seine Tasche. „Sie wird ausgequetscht in eine Flasche mit destilliertem Wein getan werden müssen, zusammen mit einer Auswahl an anderen Pflanzen, wie zum Beispiel Wermut, Salbei und Mohn, nur um ein paar zu nennen. Das Getränk wird dann zwei Tage und zwei Nächte stehen gelassen und dann,“, zögerte er, versuchte Thorins Blick zu fangen, „Dann werde ich ein kleines Glas davon trinken, bevor deine erste Behandlung beginnt.“

Thorins Aufmerksamkeit fiel wieder auf Bilbo. „Du wirst es trinken? Müssen Hobbit Heiler normalerweise beschwippst sein, bevor sie ihre Hexer-, was auch immer du es nennst, anwenden?“

Bilbo presste genervt die Lippen zusammen. „Es hat mit der speziellen Lebenskraft der Mistel zu tun. Um dir die totale Nutzung deines – wie das Buch es nennt – deines äußeren Verstandes wieder zu geben, muss die Behandlung vorsichtig verteilt in fünf Stufen geschehen. Zu viel auf einmal würde dich sicherlich wahnsinnig machen mit so vielen Aspekten der Welt, die sich dir öffnen. Und weil die Lebenskraft von einer Mistelbeere kommt, muss sie gegeben werden mit,“, Bilbo pausierte und nun war er an der Reihe wegzuschauen, bevor er weiter redete. „sie muss mit einem Kuss gegeben werden.“

Ein großer Atemzug verließ Thorin, als wäre er mitten in der Brust getroffen geworden. „Einem Kuss?“ Seine weiten Augen beobachteten Bilbo vorsichtig, als würde er nach jeglichem Zeichen für einen Hobbit Witz suchen.

Bilbo nickte und seine Finger fummelten an einem losen Faden seiner Weste. „Nun, fünf Küsse, um genau zu sein. Einen für jeden der fünf wiederhergestellten Sinne.“

Thorin blinzelte ein Mal, zwei Mal, bevor er sich von Bilbo wegdrehte. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und sein langes Haar fiel ihm von den Schultern, sodass eine Seite seines Gesichts vor Bilbos Blick geschützt war. Die Muskeln in seinem Arm spannten sich an, als seine Hände gegen seine Knie drückten; als konnte sich sein Körper nicht entscheiden, ob er sich auf dem Bett zusammenrollen oder aufstehen wollte, um darauf zu reagieren, was Bilbo ihm gesagt hatte. Aber für jetzt saß er still, sein Körper angespannt, als offensichtlich viele Gedanken in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten.

Bilbo wollte etwas sagen, aber stoppte sich selbst, denn er wollte Thorin in Ruhe über seine Entscheidung nachdenken lassen.

Endlich straffte Thorin seinen Rücken und saß zurück, legte seine Hände auf seinen Schenkeln ab. „Nun,“, fing er an, „da die besten Tränkemacher Mittelerdes Jahre damit verbracht haben, mir fremdländische Gebräue den Rachen runter zu schmeißen und kein einziger davon mir nichts außer Magenschmerzen bereitet hatte,“, sagte er langsam, als er Bilbo anschaute, „schätze ich mal, dass mir fünf Küsse nicht wehtun werden.“ Er nickte entschieden, doch seine Augen suchten in Bilbos Gesicht noch immer nach einem Zeichen von Hohn.

Bilbo bot ihm ein kleines Lächeln an. „Ich mach mich dann also an den Trank.“ Er drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass es klappen wird?“ Thorins Stimme hinter ihm ließ Bilbo in der Tür anhalten.

Bilbo schaute zurück. „Ja. Das tue ich.“

Thorin schüttelte mit dem Kopf als er seine Haare zurück hinter seine Schulter legte. „Es klingt einfach so dämlich... Ich meine, heilende Küsse...“

Bilbo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das Leben kann manchmal dämlich sein.“

„Woher soll ich das wissen?“, murmelte Thorin, bevor er hinzufügte, „Wie lange wird es dauern?“

„Zwei Tage und z-“

“Nein, ich meinte, wie lange, bis du mir all meine Sinne wiedergegeben hast?“

Als er einen Schritt zurück in das Zimmer nahm, sagte Bilbo: „So lange wie du brauchst, sich an sie zu gewöhnen. Und wir machen es langsam. Vergiss nicht, wir haben den ganzen Sommer zusammen.“


	3. To Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen herzlichen Dank an meine Beta Leserin Vanessa! Ihr findet sie auf tumblr und AO3 unter Himmelslaeuferin! Sie schreibt selbst deutsche Fanfiktion, also schaut mal auf ihrem Profil nach!!!

Am Morgen des dritten Tages nach seiner Entdeckung über die Mistel, war das erste, das Bilbo tat, das brauende Gebräu von einem Regal in seiner Vorratskammer zu nehmen. Die Flasche fühlte sich schwer in seinen Händen an, als er sie in die Küche trug und auf seine Schritte achtete. Er stellte sie vorsichtig auf der Theke ab, näher an der Wand als am Rand, und machte sich auf, eine Karaffe, einen Trichter und ein leichtes Leinentuch zum Sieben zu finden, bevor er mit dem Filterungsprozess begann.

Er goss es langsam hinunter in die Glasskaraffe, sah zu, wie sich die ausgetrockneten Überbleibsel der Kräuter und Pflanzen auf dem Tuch über dem Trichter stapelten. Als er die Flasche kippte, um die letzten Tropfen zu erwischen, fiel die Mistelbeere heraus und landete inmitten des Nestes, das sich im Trichter gebildet hatte. Bilbo hatte bereits ihren Saft in den Trank gequetscht, bevor er den Rest von ihr mit hinein getan hatte, aber nun war sie eingeschrumpelt, eine kleine, bleiche Hülle dessen, was sie auf der Eiche gewesen war. Die Mistel hatte ihre Lebenskraft aufgegeben.

Bilbo faltete das Tuch um die Überreste der Pflanzen, drückte sie für die übrig gebliebene Flüssigkeit aus, bevor er einen Korken in den Hals der Karaffe steckte. Er hob sie hoch in das Sonnenlicht, das vom Fenster hereinströmte, denn er wollte sich das Endprodukt ansehen. Die Farbe der Flüssigkeit war ein bleiches Gelb, vermutlich von dem Wermut und die Konsistenz unterschied sich nicht besonders von anderem destillierten Wein. Als er die Karaffe hin und her bewegte, hing die Flüssigkeit zu deren Seiten, und lief langsamer hinunter, als es Wasser getan hätte.

Als er seine Arbeit betrachtete, hörte er schwere Schritte von hinter sich kommen.

„Ist es das?“ Thorins tiefe Stimme kam näher, als sich der Zwerg neben Bilbo an die Theke stellte.

„Ja.“, sagte Bilbo, als er den Trank wieder abstellte.

„Es sieht nicht nach viel aus.“

„Genug für fünf Mundvoll.“

Thorin brummte und setzte sich an den Küchentisch, spreizte seine Finger über dem abgenutzten Holz aus. Bilbo konnte hören, wie sich seine schweren Stiefel über den Steinboden der Küche bewegten, als er die Karaffe zur Seite stellte und eine Pfanne aus dem Schrank nahm.

„Was tust du da?“, fragte Thorin.

„Ich mache Frühstück.“, sagte Bilbo, als er an ihm vorbei und in die Vorratskammer ging. Die kalten Kartoffeln vom Tag davor würden sich gut eignen, mussten nur knusprig angebraten werden. Und vielleicht ein wenig Rührei.

„Das kann ich sehen.“, sagte Thorin, als er sich mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung weiter hinten in den Stuhl setzte. „Ich meine, warum tust du das jetzt?

“Ich habe normalerweise Frühstück am Morgen.“, sagte Bilbo, als er zurück in die Küche gelaufen kam mit den beiden Eiern in einer Hand und der Schüssel Kartoffeln unter seinem Ellbogen geklemmt. „Bist du dir sicher, dass ich dir nicht auch was machen soll?“

„Nein, danke. Ich habe noch immer etwas Wegbrot in meinem Rucksack, das gegessen werden muss.“

Instinktiv schluckte Bilbo trocken, da er sich daran erinnerte, wie ihn Thorin vor ein paar Tagen gezeigt hatte, was er gegessen hatte, anstatt Gasthäuser und Kneipen zu besuchen. Es war ein kleines, beinahe weißes Viereck aus trockenem Brot. Bilbo hatte sich einen kleinen Bissen genommen, und hatte sofort gefühlt, wie die Feuchtigkeit aus seinem Mund verschwand und seine Zunge an den Zähnen klebte. Der Geschmack war non existent, die Konsistenz unangenehm, und die beste Sache, die Thorin darüber zu sagen gehabt hatte, dass es in seinem Rucksack nicht schimmelte und füllend war.

Thorin tappte seine Finger auf den Tisch und machte ein missmutiges Geräusch, als er dem Hobbit dabei zusah, wie er die Kartoffeln in dicke Scheiben schnitt, bevor er sie vorsichtig in die Pfanne legte und der Butter dabei zuhörte, wie sie zischte.

„Ich dachte du sagtest, dass der Trank nach zwei Tagen und zwei Nächten fertig wäre?“, versuchte es Thorin nach einer Weile noch einmal. Das Tappen auf dem Tisch wurde schneller und lauter.

Bilbo drehte die Kartoffeln um, freute sich über die goldene Farbe. „Das habe ich.“

„Dann trinke das verdammte Ding, küss mich und lass uns endlich mit der Enttäuschung fertig sein!“ Das Tappen hörte auf, als Thorin abrupt mit der Hand durch seine Haare fuhr, seine Finger in der Nähe seiner Zöpfe vergrub. Er zog sie grob weg, sodass ein paar Haare, sie sich in seinem Ring verfangen hatten, mit herausgerissen wurden.

Bilbo hob die Kartoffeln aus der Pfanne und auf seinen Teller, bevor er sich umdrehte, um Thorin zu antworten. „Enttäuschung?“

„Ja, Enttäuschung.“ Thorin seufzte schwer. „Ich will deine guten Absichten oder deine- oder deine Fähigkeiten nicht in Frage stellen. Ich musste dabei zusehen wie meine Familie, vor allem aber mein Vater, mich erwartungsvoll anlächelte, nachdem ich die letzten Tropfen eines bitteren Trankes geschluckt hatte, oder nachdem irgendein Zauberer fertig damit war, irgendwelche Worte über mich anzustimmen. Und jedes Mal – jedes einzige Mal – musste ich sie enttäuschen.“ Thorin rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Und ich wusste jedes Mal, wenn die Hoffnung die Augen meines Vaters verließ, dann beschuldigte er mich. Dass ich nicht stark genug war, um zu bekämpfen und zu besiegen, was auch immer das hier,“, seine Hände zeigten steif auf seinen Körper, „was auch das hier ist.“ Seine Stimme wurde leise, als er fertig war.

Bilbo zappelte und wusste nicht ganz, wie er mit solch einem Ausbruch umgehen sollte. Also entschied er sich das zu tun, was er am besten konnte. Er lief leise, um neben Thorins steifer Schulter stehen zu bleiben, die zuckte, als Bilbo eine leichte Hand auf sie legte. Der Zwerg schaute zu ihm hinauf und eine tiefe Linie verlief von der Mitte seiner Stirn hinunter zwischen seine Augenbrauen.

Bilbo gab ein kleines Lächeln. „Willst du, dass ich dir zeige, wie man die besten Rühreier Mittelerdes macht?“

Thorin blinzelte. „Was?“

„Komm schon.“, sagte Bilbo, gab Thorins Rücken einen kleinen Stoß. „Lass es mich dir zeigen.“

Thorin stand auf und folgte Bilbo zum Herd auf zögernden, schlurfenden Füßen.

„Also, die meisten Leute werden dir sagen, dass du die Butter schmelzen lassen musst, während du die Eier in einer Schüssel zusammenmischst. Mach das nicht.“ Bilbo knackte ein Ei und dann das andere direkt in die Pfanne, bevor er ein Stück Butter hinzugab. „Schmeiß es einfach alles auf einmal rein und mische es, während du es erhitzt.“ Er zeigte Thorin, dass er näher treten sollte, als er sich an die Eier machte.

Thorin schaute auf von der Zerteilung des Eigelbs durch Bilbos schneller Anwendung der Spachtel, um den Hobbit anzustarren, der neben ihm stand. Bilbos Gesicht war konzentriert auf seine Arbeit und der leicht gebundene Morgenmantel fiel mit der konstanten Bewegung seines Armes langsam offen.

„Und sobald du bemerkst, dass die Eier das kleinste Bisschen fest werden,“, fuhr Bilbo fort, bemerkte nicht, wie Thorin ihn betrachtete, „nimmst du sofort die Pfanne vom Herd, siehst du?“

Thorin schaute von Bilbos Locken hinunter auf die Pfanne. „Sind sie dann fertig?“

„Nein, aber sie kochen immer noch, siehst du? Lass sie noch ein einen, oder zwei, Momente vom Herd und dann,“, sagte Bilbo, als er die Pfanne zurück auf den Herd stellte, „Stellst du sie zurück auf den Herd und vermischt sie weiterhin.“

Thorin schaute hinunter auf die gelbe Masse, die sich langsam in kleine Stücke teilte.

„Und wieder runter.“, sagte Bilbo und hob die Pfanne vom Herd.

„Und dann wieder drauf?“, fragte Thorin nach einem Moment.

Bilbo lächelte zu ihm hinauf. „Du lernst! Ja, ein weiteres Mal wird reichen, denke ich.“, sagte er und stellte die Pfanne wieder ab.

„Warum bringst du mir das bei?“ Thorin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Du weißt doch, dass es an mir verschwendet ist.“

„Weil,“, sagte Bilbo, schaute dabei zu, wie die Eier weich wurden, „wenn du all deine Sinne wiederhast, will ich nicht, dass du dein ganzes Leben damit verbringst, schlecht gekochte Rühreier zu essen. Viele Leute wissen nicht, wie man sie richtig macht, weißt du. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie oft mir trockene, gelbe Flakes serviert wurden und man mir weiß machen wollte, dass es Rühreier sind.“

Die Eier waren kurz davor, sich anzusammeln, also hob Bilbo die Pfanne ein letztes Mal an, mischte die Masse, bis er fühlte, dass sie die richtige Konsistenz hatte.

„Und nun müssen wir sichergehen, dass es aufhört zu kochen.“, sagte er. „Kannst du mir die Butter von der Theke reichen?“

Thorin drehte sich um, hob den kleinen Teller und das Messer auf und hielt sie aus, damit der andere sie nehmen konnte.

Bilbo nahm sich das Messer aus Thorins Hand, denn seine andere hielt noch immer die Pfanne. „Halt einfach still.“, sagte er, als er ein großes Stück abschnitt, und seine Hand streifte Thorins, als er dies tat, und schmiss es in die Pfanne. Als die kalte Butter schmalz und sich vermischte, hörten die Eier ganz auf, zu kochen und hinterließen eine leckere Masse gelber Seide.

„Sobald du dich besser fühlst,“, sagte Bilbo, als er die Eier auf den Teller mit Kartoffeln legte, „hoffe ich, dass du ein Essen mit Rühreiern mit mir teilst. Es ist wirklich etwas, das man mit allen Sinnen genießen sollte.“ Er kratzte die Pfanne sauber.

„Falls ich mich besser fühle.“, murmelte Thorin, als er sich an die andere Seite des Küchentisches setzte, dabei zusah, wie auch Bilbo sich setzte und damit anfing, sein Frühstück zu salzen.

„Wenn du dich besser fühlst.“, korrigierte Bilbo und nahm den ersten Bissen.

„Du klingst dir ziemlich sicher.“, sagte Thorin. „Also warum kannst du den gelben Trank nicht jetzt schon trinken?“

„Weil,“, fing Bilbo an, bevor er eine Mundvoll schluckte. „Weil ich den ganzen Morgen brauchen werde, um das vorzubereiten, was du nach diesem ersten Kuss brauchst.“

Thorins Augen weiteten sich. „Was? Was werde ich brauchen? Warum brauchst du so viel Zeit?“

Bilbo schaute hinunter auf seinen Teller, versuchte seinen Spaß zu verstecken, den er fühlte bei den offensichtlichen und angsterfüllten Verdächtigungen dieses Zwerges über die Kräfte eines Hobbit Kusses, bevor er wieder aufschaute.

„Du musst mir etwas Zeit lassen, um eines der besten Mahlzeiten, die Beutelsend je gesehen hat, vorzubereiten. Ich würde deine aufkeimenden Geschmacksknospen nicht enttäuschen wollen.“

„Geschmack...“, verlor sich Thorin. „Du willst versuchen, mit dem Geschmack anzufangen?“

Bilbo schluckte einen weiteren Bissen und nickte. „Es schien der am einfachsten machbare Sinn. Wir wollen dich ja nicht gleich überwältigen, wie zum Beispiel mit Sehen und Hören.“

Thorin leckte sich über die Lippen. „Wann werden wir es dann tun?“

„Gerade rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen.“, antwortete Bilbo, bevor er sich eine goldene Scheibe Kartoffel in den Mund schob.

 

X-X

 

Bilbo war sich sicher, dass er die Beine des Esstisches hatte knarren hören, als er die letzte Schüssel auf ihm ablegte. Die gesamte Oberfläche war mit Tellern, Schüsseln, Brettern und Krüge vollgestellt, alles davon gefüllt mit dem Besten, was Bilbos Küche und Garten bieten konnte. Vieles davon war selbst angebaut; Beeren, Früchte und Gemüse, einfache und schlichte Geschmäcker, mit denen Thorin beginnen konnte. Aber Bilbo hatte auch ein großes Steak und einen Pilzkuchen mit einer goldenen Kruste, einen frisch gebackenen Kümmelkuchen, um den zu ersetzen, der am ersten Tag von Thorins Ankunft verschwendet worden war, und ein großes Laib Sauerbrot mit verschiedenen Käsesorten, produziert.

Als er von seiner Bewunderung eines ganzen Morgens Arbeit aufschaute, erblickte Bilbo Thorin, wie er außerhalb des Esszimmers von Fuß zu Fuß trat.

Bilbo lächelte. „Komm herein, komm herein! Es ist jetzt alles fertig.“

Thorin erlaubte es, von dem kleinen Hobbit zum Stuhl am Ende des Tisches geführt zu werden, und schaute hinunter auf den wirklich alarmierenden Anblick einer ganzen Hobbit Mahlzeit.

„Was wenn-“ Thorin schluckte hart, als er Bilbo anschaute. „Was, wenn es nicht funktioniert? Du wirst dieses ganze Essen für nichts gemacht haben.“

Bilbo schnaubte. „Nicht für nichts. Das meiste davon wird sich gut in der Vorratskammer oder der Kühlkammer halten, und den Rest kann ich meinen Nachbarn anbieten, Hamfast und Bell Gamgee und ihren sechs Kindern. Sie würden dies alles in ungefähr einem Tag verspeisen. Und außerdem,“, sagte er, als er sich die Karaffe und ein Glas aus dem Regal nahm, „Es wird funktionieren.“

Thorin antwortete nicht, als er Bilbo argwöhnisch dabei zuschaute, wie er eine kleine Menge von der gelben Flüssigkeit in das Glas goss und zu seinem Mund hob.

Bilbo konnte ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Hand spüren und hielt sie aus reiner Willenskraft still. Trotz seiner Versicherungen an Thorin war er immer ein wenig nervös, wenn er einen neuen Trank zu sich nahm. Ist der Text richtig übersetzt worden? Hat er ihn richtig gelesen? Hat er irgendetwas in der Herstellung vergessen? Wurde der Trank auf irgendeine Art und Weise kontaminiert? All diese Fragen schwirrten ihm im Kopf herum als er seine Augen schloss und das Glas leer machte. Er erkannte eine Bitterkeit mit einem Hauch von erdigem Boden, bevor er den Trank schluckte.

Er öffnete seine Augen, um zu sehen, wie Thorin ihn von seinem Platz am Tisch mit vor Sorge verengten Augen aus anschaute. „Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Thorin.

Bilbo nickte schnell. „Gut.“, sagte er, obwohl er sich seines Körpers sehr bewusst war und auf jegliches Zeichen von Unruhe wartete. „Gut.“

Er atmete tief durch, bevor er sich Thorin näherte. „Und nun zum zweiten Teil.“

„Oh.“, Thorin schaute weg. „Richtig.“

„Einfach...“ Bilbo zögerte neben Thorins Stuhl. „Schau mich einfach an?“

„Richtig.“ Thorin hob seinen Kopf, schaute in Bilbos Gesicht.

„Richtig.“, sagte Bilbo und leckte seine Lippen, bevor er seine Schultern krümmte, um Thorins Mund zu erreichen. Das erste, mit dem er Kontakt machte, war Thorins Nase, die in Bilbos weiche Wange piekste und ihn dazu brachte, sich ruckartig wieder etwas zurück zu ziehen. Sie beide murmelten schnelle Entschuldigungen, bevor sie ihre Gesichter etwas anders zur Seite lehnten und endlich ihre Münder aneinander berührten.

Es war kaum ein Kuss. Mehr wie eine Berührung von trockener Lippe und trockener Lippe, während Thorin seine Augen aufließ und blind Bilbos Stirn anstarrte. Bilbo hielt seine Hände komisch vor seinen Körper, weil er nicht gegen Thorins Schulter oder seinen Stuhl lehnen wollte. Er fühlte einen Schmerz in seinem Steiß von dem steif vornüber gebeugt sein und zog sich von Thorins stillem Mund zurück, nahm dabei ein paar Schritte nach hinten.

Thorin duckte den Kopf und leckte über seine Lippen, als er auf den leeren Teller vor ihm starrte.

„Hast du gespürt, ob irgendetwas passiert ist?“, fragte Bilbo, als er sich neben ihn setzte.

„Da war...etwas.“ Thorin kniff seine Augen nachdenklich zusammen. „Ein kleines juckendes Gefühl, nicht unbedingt schmerzhaft. Ich konnte es in meinem Mund spüren.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich kann es mir auch nur eingebildet haben.“

Bilbo nickte. „Das ist vielversprechend. Nun,“, sagte er und schaute über den Tisch. „was sollen wir dich zuerst probieren lassen?“

Thorin nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Es gibt so vieles.“

„Ich denke, wir sollten mit etwas einfachem anfangen.“, sagte Bilbo, als er eine kleine Schüssel mit Erdbeeren aufhob. Sie waren gerade in seinem Garten gepflückt worden und waren noch immer etwas warm von der Sonne. Er hielt sie Thorin entgegen, damit er sich eine nehmen konnte. „Erdbeeren.“

Thorin hielt die kleine Frucht vorsichtig zwischen zwei Fingern und schaute hinauf zu Bilbo. „Und was, wenn es nicht funktioniert?“

„Dann sind da noch mehr Bücher in meiner Bibliothek und mehr Pflanzen in meinem Vorratslager. Wir versuchen es einfach noch mal, bis wir es geschafft haben.“, sagte Bilbo und zeigte Thorin, einen Bissen von seiner gewählten Beere zu nehmen.

Thorin öffnete den Mund und legte die Erdbeere zwischen seine Zähne und schloss sie dann, um einen Bissen zu nehmen.

Und dann öffneten sich seine Augen weit.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde sich ihm eine lang verschlossene Tür zur Welt öffnen und das starke Sonnenlicht schien hinein und überwältigte Thorin beinahe mit seiner Intensität. Er schloss seine Augen, erlaubte es sich, in diesen neuen Erfindungen unter zu gehen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde jeder Zentimeter seiner Zunge unter Strom stehen, nur um von diesen außergewöhnlichen Geschmack wieder beruhigt zu werden. Sein Mund füllte sich mit Speichel und er schluckte es mit einem Zug, schob den kleinen Bissen der Erdbeere in seinem Mund herum und in seinem Hals hinunter.

Bilbo konnte seine eigenen Schultern aus Erleichterung sinken fühlen bei diesem offensichtlichen Anblick und er konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen, als er den beinahe euphorischen Ausdruck auf Thorins Gesicht sah.

„Wie ist es?“

Thorin öffnete die Augen und starrte Bilbo an. „Es ist- es ist- Ich kann es nicht beschreiben.“ Schnell steckte er sich den Rest der Erdbeere in den Mund und kaute schnell; schien ängstlich, dass das, was er gerade erfuhr, wieder verschwand, wenn er sich nicht beeilte.

„Noch eine?“ Bilbo hielt die Schüssel vor sich, immer noch lächelnd.

Thorin griff sich vier Beeren und steckte sie sich in den Mund, sodass seine Wangen ausbeulten wie bei einem gierigen Eichhörnchen.

Daraufhin lachte Bilbo und nahm sich selbst eine Erdbeere, genoss sie langsam, als er beobachtete, wie Thorin sich mit dem, was er erfuhr, auseinander setzte.

„Du magst die Erdbeeren also?“

Thorin kaute und schluckte seinen Happen. „Sie sind... Mir fehlen die Worte.“

„Nun, du könntest den Geschmack fruchtig nennen, oder frisch, oder sommerlich, aber im Grunde genommen sind sie süß.“

„Süß...“, murmelte Thorin. „Ich glaube, ich mag süß.“

„Gut. Dann solltest du auch diese kleinen Tomaten probieren?“ Bilbo hielt eine weitere Schüssel vor sich und Thorin nahm sich eine Tomate, schmiss sie sich direkt in den Mund.

Thorin kaute schnell und seine Augen blinzelten, als er sich mit einem weiteren Geschmack auseinander setzte. „Ja, diese hier ist auch süß. Aber da ist noch etwas anderes. Etwas, das die Zunge kitzelt.“

„Saurer Geschmack. Tomaten haben einen etwas sauren Geschmack, um im Kontrast zur Süße zu stehen. Aber sie sind nicht komplett sauer, wie zum Beispiel Zitronen.“

„Zitronen? Hast du welche?“ Thorin schaute mit kaum verstecktem Eifer hinauf in Bilbos Gesicht.

„Nun, nicht hier, aber ich habe welche in meiner Vorratskammer. Ich dachte nicht, dass du Zitronen zu deiner ersten richtigen Mahlzeit essen wolltest.“

„Bitte?“ Thorin lehnte sich vor. „Ich möchte sie probieren. Ich möchte alles probieren.“

„Wie du möchtest.“, sagte Bilbo, als er mit einem Lächeln aufstand, um sie zu holen.

In der nächsten Stunde probierten Bilbo und Thorin jedes Stück Frucht und Gemüse, das es in Bilbos Haus und Garten gab. Bilbo half Thorin dabei, die Worte zum Beschreiben all dem zu geben, was er schmeckte, und genoss dabei jeden erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck, den Thorin machte, wann immer er eine neue Geschmackskombination entdeckte. Dann gingen sie hinüber auf die Brote und Käsesorten, nahmen sich etwas Kümmelkuchen und tranken Gläser voll Milch, Apfelwein und Wein, bevor sie mit einem großen Stück Steak und Pilzkuchen beendeten.

Thorin schaute hinunter auf die goldene, buttrige Kruste und die cremige Sauce gefüllt mit großen Stücken Fleisch und Pilzen, die aus dem Stück hinauslief.

„Es ist unglaublich.“ Er schaute Bilbo mit sanften Augen an. „Das erste Mal in meinem Leben freue ich mich tatsächlich darauf, das zu essen, was auf meinem Teller liegt.“

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass mein Kuchen deinen Vorstellungen gerecht wird.“, sagte Bilbo mit einem Grinsen, hob sein Besteck hoch, um mit seinem eigenen Stück anzufangen.

„Nein, ich meine- Danke dir. So sehr.“ Thorin schüttelte verwundert mit dem Kopf. „Selbst wenn die anderen vier Stufen versagen sollten, wäre ich dir noch auf immer und ewig verschuldet für das, was du mir heute gegeben hast.“

„Ich stehe in der Schuld eines Zwergenprinzen von Erebor?“ Bilbo zeigte auf sich selbst mit seiner Gabel und weitete seine Augen für den dramatischen Effekt. „Ich muss lange und schwer darüber nachdenken, wie ich mir diese Schuld zu Nutze mache. Wie viel von dem Königreich deines Vaters würdest du für ein Stück Steak und Pilzkuchen aufgeben?“

Thorin hob ein Stück der brüchigen Kruste des Kuchens hoch. „Du machst Scherze.“

„Ja, das mache ich.“ Bilbo legte sein Besteck ab und legte seine Hand auf Thorins Unterarm, der zwischen ihnen beiden auf dem Tisch lag. „Aber es gefällt mir ungemein, dich so zu sehen, auch wenn es nur gut dazu ist, meinen Stolz gegenüber meines Kochens zufrieden zu stellen. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was für ein Schlag ins Gesicht es war, als du an diesem ersten Morgen das feine Omelette nicht mochtest, dass ich für dich gekocht habe.“

„Wirst du es mir noch einmal machen, bevor ich gehe?“

Bilbo lächelte. „Natürlich.“ Er tätschelte Thorins Arm ein weiteres Mal und kehrte zu seinem Teller zurück. „Nun lass uns sehen, ob dies hier auch nach deinem Geschmack ist.“

Thorin nahm sich einen Bissen. „Oh.“ Und noch einen. „Erinnerst du dich, als du nicht ganz beschreiben konntest, wonach die Käsesorten schmeckten? Nun, das ist das gleiche. Es ist nicht süß, nicht bitter, nicht sauer, nicht salzig, aber es ist lecker. Die Kruste schmeckt wie die Butter, die ich mit dem Brot hatte, aber die Füllung ist ein undefinierbares gut.“

„Ich denke fleischig ist das nahste Wort, das mir einfällt.“, sagte Bilbo, als er ein Stück Pilz mit seiner Gabel auf dem Teller hin und her schob. „Und Thymian hab ich auch mit reingemacht.“

„Thymian?“, sagte Thorin, bevor er sich eine Gabel Kuchen in den Mund schob.

Bilbo kaute und schluckte. „Eines der Kräuter aus meinem Garten. Es passt sehr gut zu Fleischgerichten.“

„Wie das Basilikum, von dem du gesagt hast, das ich zusammen mit den Tomaten probieren soll?“

„Ja.“ Bilbo nickte. „Sobald deine Nase funktioniert, nehme ich dich mit zu den Kräutern in meinem Garten und zu den Gewürzen in meinem Lager. Und dann kannst du sie alle probieren und solange wie du willst an ihnen riechen, bis du all ihre Namen gelernt hast.“

„Wird er das nächste sein? Der Geruch?“ Thorin nahm einen weiteren Bissen, doch seine Augen verließen Bilbo nie.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es könnte so früh vielleicht noch etwas zu viel für dich sein. Du kannst es nicht so ausblenden wie mit dem Geschmack.“

Thorin nickte verständnisvoll und sie aßen in Stille für eine Weile danach, und Bilbo genoss all die kleinen zufriedenen Geräusche, die von Thorins Seite des Tisches kamen, bevor der Zwerg endlich seinen Teller abkratzte, um jedes letzte Stück des Essens in seinen Mund zu bekommen.

Bilbo stand dann auf und begann damit, den Tisch abzuräumen. Die meisten Gemüse- und Obstsorten konnten zusammen mit dem Kümmelkuchen und Brot zurück in die Vorratskammer gehen. Der Rest des Kuchens würde an die Gamgees gehen. Denn Bilbo hatte plötzlich das Verlangen, all seine Gerichte für Thorin zu bereiten, wollte ihm all das zeigen, was Essen sein konnte. Das Mittagessen, das sie gerade gehabt haben, war nur die Spitze des Eisbergs gewesen, ein langsamer Start für Thorins blühende Geschmacksnerven. Also konnten die Gamgees den Steak und Pilzkuchen genießen und Bilbo konnte sich entscheiden, was er heute zum Abendessen machen würde.

Als er aus der Vorratskammer zurückkam, hielt Bilbo im Türrahmen an, als er Thorin dabei beobachtete, wie er beim Aufstapeln der leeren Teller innehielt und auf das letzte Stück gereiften Käse hinunterschaute. Er zögerte, dann schnappte er es sich schnell von dem Teller und steckte es sich in den Mund. Das große Stück beulte seine rechte Wange und er kaute schnell, hoffte wahrscheinlich, dass er fertig war, bevor Bilbo zurückkam.

Bilbo tapste zum Esstisch und stand neben ihm, schaute unschuldig hinauf zu Thorin. Der Zwerg hörte mit der Bewegung seines Kiefers auf und schaute weg, als er mit etwas Schwierigkeit schluckte. Etwas Rot breitete sich auf seinen Wangen aus, als er seinen Blick von Bilbo abgewandt behielt, beschäftigte sich damit, die restlichen Teller aufeinander zu stapeln.

Aber Bilbo hielt nichts davon. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht ein besonders großer Hobbit bist, Thorin?“

Thorin schaute zurück zu Bilbo als sich seine Augenbrauen neugierig hoben und seine Hand langsam den letzten Teller weglegte.

Bilbo fuhr fort. „Denn es war schon immer der Brauch von Hobbits, den letzten Teil ihrer Mahlzeit beim Aufräumen des Tisches zu essen. Es ist oft das leckerste Stück.“ Er schnitt eine dicke Scheibe von einem der Hartkäse ab, steckte es sich in den Mund, hob die gestapelten Teller auf und lief in Richtung Küche.

Thorin starrte ihm für einen Moment nach, bevor er den Teller mit dem Kuchen hochnahm und ihm folgte. Seine Mitte fühlte sich warm und gefüllt an, als er den gemütlichen Flur Beutelsends hinunterlief.

 

X-X

 

Nachdem sie aufgeräumt hatten, bot Bilbo Thorin etwas von seinem hausgemachten Ale zum Trinken an während sie auf der Bank vor Beutelsend saßen.

Als er auf das braune Getränk in seiner Tasse hinunterschaute, sagte Thorin, „Hausgemachtes Ale? Wo hast du es gebraut? In deinem Hexenkessel?“ Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zögerlich an, als er Bilbo neben sich auf der Bank anschaute, denn er hoffte, dass der Hobbit seinen Witz verstand.

Bilbo atmete ein kurzes Lachen aus. „Ah, ja. Und es ist voller Fledermausflügel und Spinnenbeine und der Haut einer Kröte gefangen unter einem Vollmond. Das ist es, was es seinem Geschmack verleiht.“

Thorins Augen glänzten vergnüglich, als er die Tasse anhob und das Ale in seinen Mund laufen ließ. Er hielt es dort für einen Moment, bevor er es hinunter schluckte.

„Magst du es?“, fragte Bilbo und nahm einen Schluck von seinem eigenen Ale.

„Ich weiß nicht... Ich mag die erste Süße, die auf die Zunge trifft, aber sobald ich geschluckt habe, war da noch ein bitterer Geschmack.“ Thorin leckte sich über die Lippen. „Ich weiß nicht.“, wiederholte er und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

„Ale ist nicht für jeden Geschmack etwas.“, sagte Bilbo als er sich zurücklehnte und die Sonne auf seinem Gesicht genoss.

„Als ich unter Kriegern aufgewachsen bin,“, sagte Thorin als er Bilbos Profil betrachtete, „wurde ich oft mit meinen Schildbrüdern zu Tavernen eingeladen, nachdem ein Tag des Trainings vorüber war. Ale gab es reichlich zu solchen Gelegenheiten und von den jüngeren Wachen wurde es erwartet, ihr Können zu zeigen, wenn es darum ging, den anderen Tasse für Tasse gleichzuziehen, egal ob sie den Geschmack mochten oder nicht.“

„Du bist unter Kriegern aufgewachsen? Ist das normal für die Kronprinzen Erebors?“ Bilbo verlagerte sein Gewicht auf der Bank, drehte sich mehr zu Thorin.

„Nein, ist es nicht.“ Thorin drehte sich auch um. „Es gibt das Basis Training für Waffen, natürlich, aber danach würde der Kronprinz dazu eingesetzt werden, das Reich zu verwalten und Diplomatie in Vorbereitung zur Thronbesteigung zu lernen. Aber mein Vater wollte das nicht für mich.“ Er stoppte und hob seine Tasse für einen tiefen, langsamen Schluck.

Bilbo saß nun komplett seitwärts, sein Knie auf der Bank zwischen ihnen gefaltet.

Thorin seufzte. „Er hatte Angst, dass jegliche Nähe zur Schatzkammer, jede Arbeit involviert mit dem Minen von Gold, jede Akzeptanz von fremden Geschenken, dass dies alles mein... Leiden verschlechtern würde und mich denselben Pfad leiten würde, den mein Großvater nahm. Besser war es, meine Gedanken und meinen Körper jeden Tag mit anstrengendem Schwerttraining mit den Wachen müde zu machen.“

„Aber was, wenn du König wirst? Du kannst das Königreich nicht mit nur einem Schwerthieb regieren.“ Bilbo nahm einen flüchtigen Schluck von seinem Ale, aber all seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf Thorin gerichtet.

„Es gibt noch meine ältere Schwester, Dís.“, sagte Thorin. „Sie nahm all die Arbeit auf, die mich mein Vater nicht machen lassen wollte und es wird erwartet, dass sie mich unterstützen wird, wenn ich den Thron besteige.“, sagte Thorin mit einer Grimasse, bevor er noch einen Schluck von dem Ale nahm. „Obwohl sie eine viel bessere Herrscherin sein würde als ich jemals sein würde.“

Es lag Bilbo bereits auf der Zunge zu fragen, warum Thorins Schwester nicht König sein konnte- oder eher Königin- anstatt von ihm, aber er wusch sie weg mit einem Schluck Ale. Es lag nicht an einem Hobbit die Bräuche der Zwerge in Frage zu stellen und Thorin war bereits so direkt zu ihm gewesen, mehr als er von einem Prinz hatte erwarten können.

Und dieser Tag war auch so schön gewesen. Die ganze letzte Woche, wenn er ehrlich war. Thorins schwere Schritte den Flur hinunter kommen hören, die robuste Präsenz des Zwergen an seinem Rücken in der Küche zu fühlen, seine tiefe Stimme vom Erebor erzählen zu hören. Und heute, Thorin dabei zuzusehen, wie seine Augen endlich mit Freude aufleuchteten und das war etwas, was Bilbo niemals vergessen würde. Und es machte ihn gierig nach mehr, wollte Thorin bereits den zweiten Kuss geben, sehnte sich danach, mehr frisch von der Welt durch Thorins neu erweckte Sinneswahrnehmungen zu erleben.

Bilbo lehnte sich zurück gegen die Bank und schloss die Augen. Er konnte hören, wie die Vögel im Sturzflug über die Wiese vor Bilbos Haus flogen; ihre Paarungsrufe gemischt mit dem leisen Summen von einem Bienenstock einer seiner Nachbarn waren eine wunderbare Musik in seinen Ohren.

Aber das war plötzlich unterbrochen von dem unterdrückten Gelächter, das von dem Weg kam, der an der Bank vorbeiführte. Er öffnete seine Augen, um ein paar junger Hobbits, geradeso aus ihren Teenager Jahren, langsam an seinem Haus vorbeigehen zu sehen. Sie hörten nicht auf miteinander zu tuscheln, als ihre Augen von Bilbo zu Thorin und zurück schweiften, bevor sie anfingen zu kichern, als sie an seinem Tor vorbeikamen und weiterhin über ihre Schultern zurück zu dem Paar auf der Bank schauten.

„Haben die Hobbits aus dem Auenland noch nie Zwerge gesehen?“, fragte Thorin und seine Finger griffen fester um die Tasse herum.

„Das haben sie. Die Zwerge aus den blauen Bergen kommen hier manchmal durch.“ Bilbo nahm einen weiteren tiefen Schluck, ließ das Ale für eine Weile im Mund, da er hoffte, dass dies das Gespräch beenden würde.

Thorin schaute noch immer den zwei Hobbits nach. „Seltsam...“

„Lass dich nicht stören.“, sagte Bilbo, als er auf seine ausgestreckten Füße schaute. „Manche Leute mögen es einfach zu lachen.“

Die Sonne schien nicht mehr so warm zu sein und die Vögel nicht so musikalisch. Und das Ale war bitter in Bilbos Mund geworden. Aber er sagte nichts. Es würde nur Thorins ersten Tag ruinieren, seinen ersten, richtigen Tag.


	4. To See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen lieben Dank nochmal an meine Beta Leserin Vanessa! Ihr findet sie auf AO3 und Fanfiktion.de unter Himmelslaueferin!

„Ich muss auf den Markt gehen.“, rief Bilbo aus, als er an Thorins Schlafzimmer vorbeilief. „Und du kommst mit mir.“

„Was? Warum?“ Thorin kam durch die Tür, trug nur ein einfaches Hemd und Hosen. Das Wetter war in der letzten Woche viel wärmer geworden und es war einfach unmöglich gewesen, in so vielen Lagen Leder, wie Thorin es sonst tat, herum zu laufen.

„Wir haben kaum noch Fleisch und wir sind hinunter auf unsere letzte Kartoffel, denn jemand wollte vor ein paar Tagen eine Mahlzeit ganz aus Kartoffeln haben.“ Als Bilbo in seine Eingangshalle lief, konnte er nicht anders als zu lächeln, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie sehr Thorin darauf bestand, alle Arten, eine Kartoffel zu essen, auszuprobieren, nachdem er seine erste Bratkartoffel zusammen mit Brathähnchen gegessen hatte. Also hatte Bilbo die komischste Mahlzeit erfunden, die er je gegessen hatte: gebratene, knusprige Kartoffeln für den ersten Gang, ein Hauptgang aus gebackener Kartoffel mit haufenweise Speck und Schnittlauch darauf, und danach ein letzter Gang mit einer kleinen Portion perfekt flauschigem Kartoffelbrei als Nachtisch. Thorin hatte es geliebt.

„Warum muss ich mit dir kommen?“ Thorin war ihm in die Eingangshalle gefolgt, stand mit einer soliden Präsenz hinter Bilbo, als er seinen Korb aufhob.

„Du warst kaum außerhalb von Beutelsend gewesen, seitdem du hier angekommen bist, und wenn, dann nur um auf meiner Bank zu sitzen. Möchtest du nicht mehr von Hobbingen sehen?“, lockte Bilbo, als er sich zu Thorin umdrehte.

Vor ihm schlurfte Thorin unruhig mit den Füßen. „Ich möchte lieber hier bleiben.“

„Der Markt ist immer voller Leben im Sommer. Du wirst dich nicht langweilen, das verspreche ich dir. Und außerdem,“, sagte Bilbo, was er hoffte, war mit einem sorglosen Schulterzucken, „brauche ich jemandem, der mir den Sack Kartoffeln mit nach Hause schleppt.“

„Aber...was, wenn sie das mit mir mitbekommen?“

Bilbo zögerte, bevor er antwortete, „Ich denke, dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, dass ihnen etwas ungewöhnliches auffallen wird. Du hast bereits Freude am Essen gefunden und das macht dich gleich sympathischer für uns Hobbits. Und wegen dem Rest; falls dich jemand nach deiner Meinung über irgendetwas anderes fragt als Essen, lächle einfach und nenne es „schön“.“

„Schön?“ Thorins Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Und was wenn es nicht schön ist?“

„Dann würden sie dich nicht deswegen fragen. Sie werden ja wohl kaum etwas hässliches oder faul riechendes einem Fremden zeigen. Das macht man im Auenland nicht. Hier muss alles immer angenehm, und ja, schön sein.“, feixte Bilbo, und hoffte, dass Thorin den Sarkasmus verstand.

Thorin nickte, offensichtlich tief in Gedanken. Seine rechte Hand hob er zu seinem Mund und sein Daumen strich über seine Unterlippe. „Ich denke, ich möchte nun den zweiten Kuss.“

„Bist du dir sicher?“ Bilbo hatte mit Absicht darauf gewartet, dass Thorin diese Entscheidung selbst traf. Er wollte ihn nicht unter Druck setzen, wollte ihm Zeit geben, sich an diese neue Welt, die ihm sein Geschmackssinn geöffnet hatte, zu gewöhnen.

„Ja, ich möchte heute etwas Neues entdecken. Und,“ Thorin stoppte, um zu schlucken, „Ich möchte nicht nur mit dem einen kompletten Sinn gewappnet auf den Markt gehen.“

„Lass mich also die Karaffe holen.“, sagte Bilbo, als er seinen Korb ablegte und eilig in die Küche lief, den Küchenschrank öffnete und die wertvolle Flüssigkeit und ein Glas herausholte. Als er eingoss, fragte sich Bilbo, ob es eine gute Idee war, mit dem ausgewählten Sinn fortzufahren. Er hatte das Potenzial, Thorin komplett zu überwältigen. Und vielleicht würde der Markt zu viel für den ersten Tag sein.

„So.“, sagte Bilbo, als er zu Thorin zurückkehrte. „Du weißt, warum wir mit dem Geschmack angefangen zu haben.“

Thorin nickte. „Weil er einfach kontrolliert werden kann.“

„Genau. Und bei dieser Logik wirst du erraten können, was der Nächste sein sollte.“

Thorins Augen schauten auf den Boden, während er nachdachte, bevor sie zu Bilbos Gesicht zurückkehrten. „Die Sicht. Denn du kannst deine Augen immer gegen die Welt schließen.“ Ein kleines Lächeln erschien. „Ich werde alles sehen können? Nicht nur das Hässliche, sondern auch das Schöne?“

Bilbo konnte nicht anders, als dieses ernste Lächeln mit seinem eigenen zu beantworten. „Ja, das wirst du.“

„Dann bin ich bereit.“ Thorin zeigte auf das kleine Glas in Bilbos Hand.

„Ich denke...“ Bilbo stoppte, um nachzudenken. „Wir sollten dies an einem für dich gewöhnten Ort machen. Einem Ort, den du gut kennst und an dem du dich am wohlsten fühlst.“

„Mein Schlafzimmer.“, sagte Thorin sofort und lief an Bilbo vorbei, erwatete offensichtlich von ihm, dass er ihm folgte.

Sicher gehend, dass er nichts verschüttete, eilte Bilbo Thorin hinterher und fand ihn erwartungsvoll neben seinem Bett stehen.

“Fertig?“, fragte Bilbo.

„Fertig.“

„Los gehts.“, sagte Bilbo, als er das Glas an die Lippen hob und schnell schluckte, damit der bittere Geschmack nicht auf seiner Zunge verweilte.

Thorin beobachtete ihn vorsichtig, bevor Bilbo ihn anschaute und nickte. „Gut.“

„Gut.“, wiederholte Thorin.

„Lehn,“, Bilbo winkte Thorin näher. „dich einfach ein wenig hinunter?“

„Ja.“, sagte Thorin, als er seinen Kopf herunter lehnte, um seine Lippen zu Bilbo zu präsentieren.“

„Nein, ein wenig weiter.“, sagte Bilbo, als er hinauf reichte und einen leichten Druck auf Thorins Nacken ausübte. „Ich brauche- es sind deine Augen, verstehst du...“

„Oh.“ Thorin lehnte sein Kinn weiter hinunter und schloss seine Augen, wartete darauf, dass Bilbo das tat, was er tun musste.

Bilbo kam näher, seine Hand noch immer auf Thorins Nacken, als er auf die dünne, beinahe durchsichtige Haut starrte, die über diesen verwundbaren Augen lag. Winzige blaue Adern formten ein feines Muster über den schwarzen Wimpern, als kleines Zucken die Augenlider zittern ließ, als Thorin auf Bilbos Berührung wartete. Und wenn er kam, entspannte er seine Lippen völlig, als er zuerst das eine und dann das andere Augenlid mit dem ihm am sanftesten möglichen Kuss berührte. Er ließ seine Hand fallen, streifte dabei Thorins Schulter und wartete darauf, dass Thorin seine Augen öffnete und zum ersten Mal wirklich sehen würde.

Als sich die Lider endlich hoben und die blauen Augen erschienen, erwartete Bilbo von ihnen, dass sie über das Zimmer schweifen würden, gierig die Farben der Bettdecke, die feinen Gravierungen im Holz des Schrankes und das wunderschöne Sonnenlicht von dem Fenster, das die Schatten auf dem Boden machte, beobachten würde.

Aber Thorin stand still, seine Augen fest auf Bilbos Gesicht gerichtet, schien alles anzuschauen von seinem Kinn bis zu seinem Haar.

Bilbo konnte spüren, wie rot er wurde bei dieser offensichtlichen Betrachtung. „Thorin, was schaust du dir da an?“

„Dich.“, sagte Thorin schlicht, als er nicht aufhörte zu starren. „Falls ich die Bedeutung des Wortes vorher nicht gekannt habe, so kenne ich sie jetzt. Du bist schön, Bilbo.“

Bilbos Wangen fühlten sich nur noch wärmer an. „Danke.“ Er nahm einen weiteren Schritt zurück, wollte Thorins plötzlichen zu starken Blick entkommen und streckte seine Arme aus, um den ganzen Raum zu umfassen. „Und was ist mit dem Rest?“

Thorins Augen wanderten von Bilbos Gesicht seinem ganzen Körper hinunter und sein Blick fühlte sich beinahe an wie eine körperliche Berührung. Die Warme verteilte sich aus Bilbos Wangen, als Thorin hauchte, „Schön.“

Nun war das Zimmer wirklich zu warm. Bilbo hatte das Bedürfnis, sein Halstuch abzunehmen und vor sein Gesicht zu wedeln, um sich ein wenig von Thorins intensivem Blick abzukühlen. Er nahm einen fröhlichen Ton an als er sagte, „Nein, du dämlicher Zwerg, ich meinte das Zimmer.“, und ging an ihm vorbei, musste etwas Distanz zwischen sich und diese Augen bringen.

Mit Bilbo aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden, nahm Thorin endlich den Rest des Zimmers ein, drehte sich auf der Stelle, um jedes Detail zu sehen. „Es ist seltsam.“, sagte er nach ein paar Momenten der Stille, „Ich habe diese Wände gesehen, diese Dekorationen jeden Morgen in den letzten Wochen, als ich meine Augen geöffnet habe, und sie haben mir nichts bedeutet. Ich wusste, dass die Täfelung aus Holz war, dass die Bettdecke blau war und aus Baumwolle gemacht, dass das Fenster, das in deinen Garten blickt, rund war, aber das war alles. Nun,“, sagte er, als er sich zu Bilbo drehte, „fühlt es sich an, als würde nur aus der Tatsache, dass sie familiär sind, etwas wunderschönes daraus für mich entsteht.“

Bilbo nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich denke, den Eindruck, den du beschreiben möchtest ist so etwas wie gemütlich oder vielleicht komfortabel. Der Ort, an dem du dich entspannen kannst. Wie ein Zuhause.“

„Zuhause...“, verlor sich Thorin, als seine Augen noch immer über die Inneneinrichtung Beutelsends glitten.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du dieses Gefühl noch intensiver verspürst, wenn du zum Erebor zurückkehrst.“

„Ja...“, sagte Thorin abgelenkt, immer noch beschäftigt mit all dem, was er sah.

Bilbo entdeckte einen kleinen Gegenstand auf einem Tisch in seiner Nähe und hob ihn auf, hielt ihn in seiner Handfläche. „Und jetzt, denke ich, solltest du das hier mal etwas genauer ansehen.“, sagte er, als er ihn für Thorins Begutachtung hoch hielt.

Thorin blieb sehr still als er sich das Spiegelbild seines eigenen Gesichts anschaute, als seine eigenen Augen ihn anstarrten. Er hatte den kleinen Spiegel dafür eingepackt, um dabei zu helfen, seine Zöpfe ordentlich zu flechten oder seinen Bart zu kürzen, ein einfacher und schneller Job, bevor er den Spiegel umgedreht auf einem Tisch in seinem Schlafzimmer liegen ließ.

Aber jetzt konnte er seine Augen nicht wegreißen, auch wenn er es versucht hätte. Ohne nachzudenken, fuhr seine rechte Hand langsam über die gerade Linie seiner Braue, bevor sie hinunter fuhr über seine Nase und dann zu seiner Wange, bevor sie an seinem Mund und dunklem Bart anhielt. Er drehte seinen Kopf von Seite zu Seite, sah dabei zu, wie Licht und Schatten auf seinem Gesicht spielten.

„Ich...“, zögerte Thorin, als er einen der Zöpfe neben seinem Gesicht zwirbelte, „Ich sehe so toll aus!“, grinste er Bilbo an.

Als Bilbo ihn sich anschaute, so wirklich anschaute für das erste Mal in den letzten Wochen, konnte er nur zustimmen. Der erwachte Appetit hatte Thorins Gesicht sehr gut getan. Die Wangen, die eingesunken und flach gewesen waren, hatten mehr Weichheit und Farbe bekommen, auch wenn sie noch weit von dem entfernt waren, was Hobbits als attraktiv bezeichneten. Die Nase war noch immer auffallend, aber sie sah nicht mehr aus wie der Schnabel eines Vogels, der durch die brache Landschaft, das sein Gesicht gewesen war, durchschnitt. Die Geographie von Thorins Körper war immer noch zu sehr dominiert von herausstechenden Knochen und Sehnen, doch Bilbo hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sich auch dies am Ende des Sommers geändert haben wird. Die Augen waren der größte Fortschritt. Zuvor waren sie träge über Thorins Umgebung geschweift, hatten weder Freude noch Leid gezeigt. Nur Gleichgültigkeit. Aber seit einiger Zeit war Bilbo ein Funkeln in ihnen aufgefallen, ein Zeichen wachsenden Lebens. Oder vielleicht Hoffnung.

Und nie hatten sie so lebendig ausgesehen, als sie es jetzt taten, als ihn Thorin anschaute mit einer fast kindlich fröhlichen Entdeckung der Welt um sich herum.

„Du siehst schön aus.“, murmelte Bilbo, sein Mund wieder einmal schneller als sein Gehirn, als er den Spiegel wieder auf dem Tisch ablegte.

Thorins Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein kleines, erfreutes Lächeln bei Bilbos Kommentar. „Schön genug, um an Hobbingens Markt durchzugehen, was meinst du?“

Bilbos Augen strahlten vor Schalk. „So schön, dass ich beinahe dazu verleitet bin, dich für Bauer Greenhands Kuh zu tauschen. Ihr Name ist Bertha und vielleicht nimmt sie mehr Platz in Anspruch als du, aber sie würde meine Vorratskammer nicht in einer Woche leeren und sie würde mir jeden Tag frische Milch geben.“ Bilbo war an Thorin vorbeigegangen und stand nun im Türrahmen, als er mit einem neckenden Lächeln zurückschaute. „Kannst du das überbieten, du großer Prinz der Zwerge?“

„Es tut mir leid zu sagen, dass meine natürliche Fähigkeiten nicht mit denen von Bertha der Kuh mithalten können,“, sagte Thorin, als er Bilbo in den Flur folgte, zwei schnelle Schritte nahm, um neben ihm her zu laufen, „aber was ist mit dem armen Farmer? Was hat er von dem Tauschhandel?“

„Nun, deine totale Schönheit schließt aus, dass du auf dem Feld als Vogelscheuche arbeiten kannst. Sogar die wilden Vögel des Himmels würden sich von dir angezogen fühlen, und verehrend an deinen Füßen sitzen, während sie alles von Greenhands Roggen verspeisen.“ Bilbo schaute hinauf zu Thorin, als sie liefen.

„Ich stimme zu.“ Thorin gab ein gespielt ernstes Nicken, aber das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wurde breiter, „Aber vielleicht könnte ich als eine Zwergen Dekoration dienen, ein Souvenir aus weit entfernten Orten.“

„Aber er müsste dich immer noch füttern und ich bezweifle, dass Greenhands Geldbeutel groß genug ist für diesen Zweck.“, sagte Bilbo, als sie an der Vordertür anhielten. „Nein, ich denke, du bleibst lieber hier bei mir.“, sagte er schließlich, als er Thorin anlächelte.

„Ja, das denke ich auch.“ Thorin hielt Augenkontakt für einen kurzen Moment, bevor er sich von Bilbos Gesicht abwandte, um sich das Sonnenlicht, das durch die kleinen, runden Fenster fiel, anzusehen. Sein Blick konzentrierte sich auf die Staubpartikel, die durch den Sonnenstrahl tanzten.

Bilbo beobachtete Thorins fixierten Blick und fing an, sich um all das zu sorgen, was hinter der Tür lag. „Es könnte jetzt vielleicht zu viel für dich sein. Ich will dich nicht dazu zwingen, mit mir zu kommen, wenn-“, Bilbo hielt an, als er sah, wie Thorin mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, ich will es sehen.“ Langsam führte er eine Hand durch den Sonnenstrahl, sah dabei zu wie sich der Staub teilte und um sie herum schwirrte. „Ich will alles sehen.“ Er schaute zurück zu Bilbo mit einem sanften Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Alles klar.“ Bilbo hob wieder einmal seinen Korb auf. „Aber wenn es zu viel für dich wird, einfach-“

„Meine Augen schließen?“, sagte Thorin mit einem schnellen Lächeln.

„Genau.“ Bilbo lächelte auch, versuchte seine andauernde Sorge zu verbergen. Bilbo hatte Thorin in seiner ganzen Zeit in Beutelsend noch nie so fröhlich gesehen. Und warum sollte er nicht glücklich sein? Der Trank hatte funktioniert- schon wieder. Das erste Mal war nicht nur ein Glückstreffer gewesen. Thorin hatte jeden denkbaren Grund dafür, alles sehr optimistisch entgegen zu sehen.

Bilbo legte eine Hand auf den runden Türknauf und schaute zurück zu Thorin. „Fertig?“

„Ja.“, sagte Thorin mit einem kaum kontrollierten Nicken, seine Augen beinahe komisch weit vor Vorfreude.

Hitze strömte hinein als Bilbo die Tür öffnete, gepaart mit einem hellen Licht und dem Zwitschern der Vögel. Thorin kniff die Augen zusammen als er über die Türschwelle schritt, denn die das helle Licht der Mittagssonne blendete ihn für den Moment. Aber als er hörte, wie Bilbo die Tür hinter ihm schloss, verschwand das Weiß langsam aus seinen Augen und er konnte sehen.

Grün, dachte Thorin. Wie viel Glück er doch hatte, dass die erste Farbe, die ihn überwältigen sollte, grün war. Er kannte die Farbe schon zuvor, aber hier im unauffälligen Auenland erstrahlte sie in mehreren Schattierungen, alle von ihnen in herausragender Schönheit. Beruhigend, üppig, lebendig; all diese Worte schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum als er einen weiteren Schritt von Bilbos Tür schlurfte, um mehr vom Garten und dem Pfad, der an der Höhle verlief und der Wiese mit ein paar Bäumen weiter hinten, zu sehen.

Es gab so viel auf einmal.

„Thorin?“

Nur gedämpft hörte er Bilbos Stimme unter dem Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren.

„Thorin.“ Eine Berührung an seiner Hand. „Thorin. Thorin, bitte.“

Schwarze Flecken drangen in sein Blickfeld ein und Thorin versuchte sie wegzublinzeln. Er wollte nur das Grün. Aber sie krabbelten über seine Augen wie Ameisen und machten ihn schwindlig mit ihren verstreuten Bewegungen.

„Atme.“

Ohne nachzudenken gehorchte er dem Befehl. Der erste Atemzug entfernte das pochende Gefühl in seinen Fingerspitzen, der zweite klärte sein Blickfeld, und der dritte nahm ihm die Kälte aus den Wangen.

„Setz dich hin.“, hörte er und er fiel schwer zurück auf eine Steinstufe mit einem kleinen Arm verzweifelt daran bedacht, ihn zu stützen.

„Mach deine Augen zu und höre nicht auf zu atmen.“

Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig, dachte Thorin. Ich werde nie fertig sein.

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er den blauen Himmel mit einer einzelnen Wolke über sich. Dann bedeckte eine kleine Hand seine Augen.

„Du wurdest blass und warst für einen Moment weggetreten.“, sagte Bilbo und fuhr mit der Hand über Thorins Stirn. „Und deine Haut ist immer noch ein wenig kalt.“

„Hast du dir jemals den Himmel angeschaut, Bilbo?“

Bilbo runzelte die Stirn, lehnte sich über Thorin, um ihn in die Augen zu schauen, aber antwortete nicht.

„Du denkst, dass alles nur blau ist, aber dann schaust du genauer und-“

„Ich denke, ich muss dich wieder zurück hinein bringen.“, unterbrach Bilbo, packte Thorin unter den Armen und versuchte, ihn mit wenig Erfolg vom Boden zu hieven.

Thorin schaute ihn von unten an, sah, wie das Licht seine Locken von hinten traf und ihnen eine goldene Farbe gab.

„Du bist draußen sogar noch schöner.“, sagte Thorin nuschelnd.

„Und dein Gehirn funktioniert wohl nicht mehr richtig.“, antwortete Bilbo, bevor er mit einem großen Ruck versuchte, Thorins Torso hochzuheben, stöhnte mit der Kraftanstrengung, aber es half einfach nichts.

Bilbo ließ Thorin los und streckte sich. Er fragte sich, was er mit dem albernen Zwerg auf seiner Türschwelle machen sollte, als er den Strohhut von Hamfast Gamgee hinter der Hecke rauf und runter ducken sah.

„Guten Tag, Hamfast.“, rief er aus und sah zu, wie sich der Strohhut hob, um das runde Gesicht seines Nachbarn freizulegen.

„Guten Tag, Bilbo.“ Hamfast wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, als er sich näher an die Hecke, die sie teilte, stellte.

„Kann ich dich mal eben um Hilfe bitten? Wie du siehst, ist mein Gast krank geworden und ich würde ihn gerne hineinbringen, aber er ist zu schwer zu bewegen.“

Hamfast nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich bin gleich da.“

Er kam den Pfad hinauf, rollte seine Ärmel hoch, bevor er neben Bilbo und vor Thorin stehen blieb. Er schaute hinunter auf den komischen Zwerg, der noch immer damit beschäftigt war, den Himmel ausgehend zu betrachten, und sein Kopf wackelte hin und her auf seinen Schultern.

„Krank hast du gesagt?“ Hamfast schaute Bilbo skeptisch an, eine Augenbraue gehoben.

„Ich denke, dass es die Hitze gewesen sein wird. Zwerge und ihre kalten Berge, weißt du?“ Bilbos Finger zappelten hinter seinem Rücken. „Jedes kleine Bisschen Sonnenlicht lässt sie gleich umfallen.“

Hamfast grummelte tief. „Dann lass ihn uns in den Schatten schaffen.“ Er zeigte ungestüm. „Du nimmst den Arm und ich den anderen.“

Zusammen schafften sie es, Thorin zwischen sich aufzuheben, seine schlaffen Arme über zwei Hobbit Schultern gelegt. Seine Füße schlurften, als sie ihn langsam durch die offene Tür trugen, bevor sie ihn auf einen Stuhl mit hoher Lehne vor Bilbos Kamin setzten. Sein Kopf fiel zurück auf die weiche Lehne.

„Danke für deine Hilfe.“, sagte Bilbo, als er langsam seinen Atem ausstieß und hinunter auf Thorin schaute. Er blinzelte langsam, war entweder kurz davor aufzuwachen oder einzuschlafen.

„Kein Problem. Jeder hätte das gleiche getan.“

„Ja...“, verlor sich Bilbo, immer noch fokussiert auf den Zwerg in seinem Stuhl.

„Du hast nie erwähnt, dass du diesen Sommer einen ausländischen Besucher hast.“, sagte Hamfast, als er sich im Zimmer umschaute, bevor seine Augen auf das Porträt von Bilbos Eltern über dem Kamin fielen.

„Es schien nicht wichtig genug, um es zu erzählen.“ Bilbo lehnte sich vor, um Thorins Herzschlag zu überprüfen. Immer noch ein wenig zu schnell. „Und ganz Hobbingen hätte es sowieso nach eins, zwei Tagen herausgefunden.“, beendete er mit einem bitteren Ton.

„Aye.“, sagte Hamfast, „das stimmt wahrscheinlich.“ Er zögerte, bevor er fortfuhr, „und es trägt auch ein wenig zu dem Rätsel, das der „Verrückte Beutlin“ ist, bei.“

Bilbos Kopf drehte sich, um Hamfast mit einem festen Blick zu bestrafen. „Du weißt, dass ich den Namen nicht mag.“

Hamfast war nicht beeindruckt. „Aye, das weiß ich. Aber wieder einmal tust du wenig, um etwas dagegen zu machen: einen seltsamen Gast mitten in der Nacht bekommen, dich mit ihm ein paar Wochen lang wegsperren, bevor du mitten am Tag mit einem betrunkenen Zwerg auf deiner Türschwelle erscheinst.“

„Er ist nicht-“

„Nun, ich möchte mich nicht in deine Angelegenheiten einmischen, aber es sollte dich nicht überraschen, dass die Leute ihre eigenen Geschichten erfinden, wenn du so ein geheimes Leben führst.“ Er schob seinen Strohhut weiter nach hinten, sodass man mehr von seinem ernsten Gesicht sehen konnte, als er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. „Weißt du, mein jüngstes Mädchen, Marigold, kam vor ein paar Tagen nach Hause und fragte Bell und mich, warum wir neben dem Haus der Hexe wohnen. Sie hatte schrecklich gezittert bei dem Gedanken. Und ich habe sie gefragt, wo sie denn die Idee her hatte. Von den anderen Kindern, hat sie gesagt. Sie sagen alle, dass Beutelsend verflucht ist und dass du schnell daran vorbei rennen musst, wenn du in der Gegend bist, ansonsten springt der „Verrückte Beutlin“ hervor und dich in seinen Hexenkessel stecken. Oder dich in einen Wassermolch verwandelt.“

„Kindliche Fantasien.“, höhnte Bilbo.

„Vielleicht,“, sagte Hamfast. „aber sie haben einen wahren Kern. Ich sagte zu Marigold, ich sagte, aber meine Liebe, du kennst Herr Bilbo. Sieht er für dich wie eine Hexe aus?“

„Und was hat sie gesagt?“

„Sie sagte, sie wüsste es nicht. Dass sie Herr Bilbo seit so einer langen Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte, dass er sich vielleicht in eine Hexe verwandelt hatte, als sie nicht hingeschaut hatte.“ Hamfast hob seine Augenbrauen bedeutend.

Bilbo schaute weg, zog eine Grimasse Richtung Wand. „Ich war beschäftigt.“

„Mit deinen Büchern, und deinen Pflanzen und deiner Heilkunst. Ich weiß das alles und ich weiß, dass es keine Familie in Hobbingen gibt, die dir nicht zu großem Dank verschuldet ist, für all das, was du tust. Aber du kannst dich nicht einfach allein hier drin verstecken.“ Hamfast wurde von Thorin unterbrochen, der leise in seinem Stuhl murmelte.

„Ich muss ihm etwas Wasser bringen.“, sagte Bilbo, lief an Hamfast vorbei, um an den Eimer in der Küche zu kommen. Er ignorierte die stetigen Schritte hinter sich, als eine Tasse fand und etwas Wasser in sie hinein schöpfte.

„Denke darüber nach, was ich gesagt habe, Bilbo.“, sagte Hamfast, als er seinen Hut wieder nach vorne auf seinen Kopf schob.

Bilbo nickte ein Mal und sah zu, wie sein Nachbar durch die Eingangstür spazierte und sie hinter sich zuzog.

Thorins Augen öffneten sich verschlafen, als das kalte Wasser seine Lippen berührte. Seine rechte Hand langte nach Bilbos Handgelenk und hielt es fest, sodass er die Tasse ein wenig mehr kippte und er sie in drei langen Zügen leeren konnte.

„Danke.“, seufzte Thorin als sein Kopf zurück gegen die Lehne fiel.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?“ Bilbo berührte Thorins Stirn mit der Hand und seufzte vor Erleichterung, als er die normale Wärme fühlte.

„Ein wenig. Was-“ Er setzte sich ein wenig gerader hin, „was ist passiert?“

„Ich denke, du hast deinen Atem zu lange angehalten.“ Bilbos Hand fiel hinunter an seine Seite, wo er seine Finger gegen seine Handfläche bog, denn er fühlte noch immer die Berührung von Thorins Stirn. „Es war zu viel für dich. Ich hätte- Ich hätte dich mit etwas kleinerem anfangen lassen sollen.“

„Mit was? Mit einem Grashalm?“ Thorin lachte müde als er zu Bilbo hinauf schaute. „Ich fürchte, dass sogar eine Blume zu viel gewesen sein könnte. Ich würde nur wieder in deine Arme fallen.“

Bilbo lachte, fühlte wie die Anspannung seinen Körper verließ. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass mein Rücken das Gewicht eines ausgewachsenen Zwerges zwei Mal am Tag aushalten würde.“

„Wahrscheinlich nicht.“, murmelte Thorin, als er seine Haare zurück hinter seine Schulter strich, immer noch langsam blinzelnd.

Bilbo zappelte mit seinen Fingern vor ihm, als er Thorins Trägheit bemerkte. „Wir müssen heute nicht auf den Markt gehen.“, sagte er. „Ich habe immer noch etwas Brot und ein wenig kaltes Hühnerfleisch. Wir könnten auch das zum Abendessen haben.“

„Nein, ich will immer noch gehen. Nur,“ Thorin lehnte sich nach vorne, stützte seine Ellbogen auf den Knien ab, „gib mir einen Moment, um mich zu fassen.“

Bilbo wollte es ihm verbieten, wollte ihn dazu zwingen, hier in dem kalten Schatten seines einfachen Zuhauses zu bleiben. Nicht würde ihn dann überwältigen können und sie würden einfach gemeinsam hier blieben.

Aber, dachte Bilbo, als er Thorin hinunter schaute, der tiefe Atemzüge nahm, es war nicht seine Entscheidung.

„Vielleicht,“, sagte Thorin, als er sich von dem Stuhl erhob, seine Hände wackelig auf den Lehnen, „vielleicht ist es wie ein kaltes Bad. Sobald du das erste Mal untergetaucht bist, ist die Kälte nicht mehr ganz so schlimm, wenn du deinen Kopf das zweite Mal untertauchst.“ Er lief an Bilbo vorbei, machte sich langsam auf den Weg zur Vordertür.

Bilbo folgte ihm, hielt seine Hände unnütz vor ihm ausgestreckt, seine Augen vorsichtig auf Thorins Rücken gerichtet, als er nach jeglichem Anzeichen nach Schwäche beobachtete. „Kalte Bäder?“, fragte er, nahm einen leichten Ton, „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Kronprinz von Erebor viele kalte Bäder in seinem Leben genommen hat.“

„Heißes Wasser gibt es nur selten unter dem Berg und warum sollte es dann an jemandem verschwendet werden, der es nicht wertschätzen kann?“, antwortete Thorin, als er vor der Eingangstür anhielt.

Bilbo wollte einen bissigen Kommentar darüber machen, dass die Abwesenheit von Kälte genug Grund für Thorin gewesen wäre, ein heißes Bad zu nehmen, aber er ließ davon ab. Was hinter der Tür lag beschäftigte Thorins Gedanken bereits mehr als genug.

„Du bist dir sicher, dass du es noch einmal versuchen möchtest?“, fragte Bilbo.

Thorin straffte seine Schultern. „Ja.“

„Alles klar.“ Bilbo schaute sich nach seinem Korb um, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ihn vermutlich draußen fallen gelassen hatte, als Thorin umgekippt war.

Er nickte zu Thorin, um zu zeigen, dass er bereit war und schaute still dabei zu, als Thorin die Tür langsam öffnete. Er stand zurück, damit Thorin in seinem eigenen Tempo hinausgehen konnte, doch seine Augen waren immer auf ihn gerichtet, um zu sehen, ob sein Körper ein Anzeichen des Unwohlseins zeigte.

Also als Thorin wieder einmal auf der zweiten Stufe zögerte, mit seinem rechten Fuß beinahe über den anderen stolperte, reagierte Bilbo schnell, schloss die Tür hinter ihm und ging die paar Schritte, um Thorins rechten Arm zu packen.

„Schau hinunter.“, murmelte er.

Und das tat Thorin auch, und sein Kopf fiel nach vorne, als er auf die Steinstufen schaute.

„Sag mir was du siehst.“, sagte Bilbo. „Es könnte dir damit helfen, nicht wieder in deinen eigenen Kopf zu verschwinden.“

„Ich sehe meine Stiefel, deine Füße und – und einen Korb.“

„Oh.“ Bilbo hielt schnell an, um ihn aufzuheben. Er hielt an Thorins Arm fest, als er einen Schritt nach vorne ging und sagte, „Behalte einfach deine Augen unten und sage mir was du siehst. Ich führe dich, vertraue mir.“

Thorins Schulter stieß gegen Bilbos. „Das tue ich.“

„Also, was siehst du?“, fragte Bilbo, als sie einen weiteren Schritt nahmen.

„Moos. Es ist über den ganzen Pfad verteilt. Es ist so grün. Das Moos, das auf dem Stein außerhalb Erebors wächst, ist viel grauer.“

Bilbo summte als er einen weiteren Schritt machte, ein kleines Ziehen an seinem Arm fühlte, als Thorin ihm langsam folgte.

„Es wurden verschiedene Arten von Stein in diesen Pfad eingelegt.“, sagte Thorin, hielt an, um einen von ihnen mit dem Stiefel anzutippen.

„Wirklich?“

„Ja, siehst du diesen hier?“ Er zeigte auf einen bräunlichen Stein. „Das ist ein Sandstein. Und der davor mit den grauen Strähnen? Ein Kiesstein.“

„Wie kannst du sie unterscheiden?“

Thorin hockte sich plötzlich hin und zog Bilbo mit sich hinunter, als er sich noch immer an seinem Arm festhielt. Der Hobbit spreizte schnell seine Beine, versuchte seine Balance zu halten in einer so ungewöhnlichen Position, aber er fiel dennoch gegen Thorins Seite, fühlte einen großen Muskel in seinem Rücken gegen ihn anspannen, als Thorin sich streckte, um die Steine anzufassen.

„Du musst dir die Größe der Maserung ansehen. Kiesstein hat größere Maserungen und ist ein viel zäherer Stein. Man benutzt sie für Mühlsteine oder jegliche Art von Schleifsteinen. Sandsteine sind feiner und würden zerbrechen unter solch einer Arbeit.“

Bilbo nickte und versuchte die Wärme, die von Thorin ausging, zu ignorieren. „Meine Mutter suchte sich diese Steine aus.“, sagte er. „In einem Jahr, in dem die Felder für die Sommerernte umgepflügt wurden, lief sie an ihren Grenzen mit einer Schubkarre vorbei, schaute nach irgendwelchen Steinen, die von den Bauern freigelegt und an die Seite geschmissen wurden.“ Er streckte sich auch , fühlte über den Kiesstein in der Nähe von Thorins Hand. „Aber sie kannte den Unterschied zwischen Sand- und Kiesstein nicht. Ich denke, sie wählte diese eher für ihre Größe und Schönheit, als für irgendeinen praktischen Nutzen.“

„Und sie hatte Recht. Diese sind wunderschön.“ Thorin pausierte, als er einer silbernen Strähne im Stein mit dem Finger folgte. „Es ist witzig: Ich bin mein ganzes Leben von Stein umgeben gewesen, kannte ihre Namen bevor ich die Namen von Mahal und allen seinen Gefährten lernte. Aber die ersten, die ich schön finden sollte, sind zufällige Steine aus einem Hobbit Feld und hinunter gepresst zwischen Moos und gelbe Blumen vor dem Haus eines Hobbits.“

Bilbo stützte sich auf seinen Fersen ab, aber antwortete nicht. Er erlaubte sich einen Moment, Thorins großer Hand dabei zu zuschauen, wie sie über die warme Oberfläche des Steines glitt. Aber dann fiel ihm etwas ein: „Warte, gelbe Blumen? Du sagtest gelbe Blumen?“

„Ja.“ Thorin bewegte sich auch zurück und zeigte zu seiner Linken. „Genau hier.“

Bilbos Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Diese verdammten Löwenzähne!“

Zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie nach draußen gegangen sind, hob Thorin den Kopf und schaute in Bilbos Gesicht, erschreckt von dem plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch. „Was ist los?“

„Diese!“, sagte Bilbo, als er mit einem anschuldigenden Finger auf die Stelle mit unschuldigen, kleinen Blumen zeigte, „Diese sind los! Egal wie oft ich sie rausreiße, sie schaffen es trotzdem jedes Mal zurück in meinen Garten am nächsten Tag. Es ist als ob bösartige Feen sie hineintragen und in der Nacht pflanzen!“

„Aber sie sind so hübsch.“, sagte Thorin, „Sie sind wie kleine Sonnen.“

„Und sie würden alles andere, das in deinem Garten wächst, ersticken, wenn du ihnen die Chance gibst.“ Bilbo verschränkte seine Arme mit einem gereizten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Wenn sie Arme und Beine hätten, dann würden sie vermutlich versuchen, uns beide im Schlaf zu ersticken!“

Thorin drehte sein Gesicht weg und lachte.

„Was? Was ist?“ Bilbo nahm eine Pause davon, den Löwenzahn anzustarren, um Thorin anzuschauen.

„Nichts. Es ist nur-“ Thorin drehte sich zurück mit Heiterkeit in den Augen. „Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich dich so aufgebracht gesehen habe. Und es ist wegen so kleinen, gelben Blumen!“ Er lachte lauter dann und Bilbo konnte nicht anders, als es ihm gleich zu tun, sein hohes Kichern gemischt mit Thorins tiefem Lachen. Bilbos Arme fielen von ihrer geschränkten Position und wickelten sich um Thorins Arm, damit sie beide nicht vor Lachen umfielen.

„Wir sollten losgehen,“, sagte Bilbo nach einem Moment der Heiterkeit und zog an Thorins Arm, als er aufstand, „wenn wir den Markt noch vor Nachteinbruch erreichen wollen.“

„Ja.“ Thorin folgte ihm, aber fokussierte seine Augen auf den Boden.

Sie machten langsamen Fortschritt, bis sie Bilbos Tor erreichten. Staub wirbelte vom trockenen Pfad auf, als sie ihn betraten, sodass ihm Thorins Blick folgte, da er liebte, wie der Staub verschiedene Formen in der Luft kreierte. Als es sich in Nichts auflöste, fiel sein Blick neben die Straße.

„Kleine, blaue Blumen.“, sagte er, machte weiter damit, alles an Unkraut, Blumen und Steinen aufzusagen.

Bilbo schaute auch, und bemerkte, dass Thorin nicht mehr nur auf den Boden schaute, sondern auch über seine Stiefel hinaus, um sich den Anfang der Wiese zu seiner Rechten anzuschauen.

„Ja.“, bestätigte er. „Glockenblumen.“

„Sie sind hübsch.“, sagte Thorin schlicht.

„Und wenn du jemals bei einer frischen Wunde das Blut stoppen willst, solltest du sie in die Kompresse zerquetschen.“

Thorin lachte kurz auf, erschreckte dabei ein paar Vögel in einem nahen Baum. „Das ist es, woran du denkst, wenn du eine hübsche Blume siehst? Auf welch grausame Weise du sie benutzen kannst?“ Er drehte sich, um Bilbo anzuschauen.

Bilbo zuckte mit den Schultern, ein kleines Grinsen im Gesicht. „Es ist immerhin wertvolles Wissen. Wie deine Sand- und Kiessteine.“

Thorins Lachen verlor sich, als er in Bilbos Gesicht schaute, und seine Augen wurden sanft, als er seinen Blick hielt. „Danke.“, sagte er nach einem Moment. „dass du mir über die Glockenblumen erzählt hast.“

Bilbo verstand. „Es war mir eine Freude.“, sagte er, und er meinte es auch. Das tat er wirklich.

Sie folgten dem Pfad weiter, Arm in Arm, während Bilbo Thorin führte, der alles beschrieb, das er sah. Als sie an Sandymans Mühle vorbeikamen, hatten sich seine Augen bis zum Level der Büsche und niedrigen Zäune gehoben und er bewunderte die blühenden Hecken. Und weiter unten traute er sich, die große Eiche hinaufzuschauen, als Bilbo ihm die Überreste der Sommer Mistel zeigte, von der die kleine, aber wichtige Beere gekommen war. Mit jedem Schritt fiel es Thorin leichter, mehr und mehr in sein Blickfeld aufzunehmen. Schließlich, als Bilbo ihn am Anfang des Markts anhielt und auf seinen Arm klopfte, nahm Thorin einen tiefen Atemzug und schaute komplett auf, erlaubte es seinem Blick, das beschäftigte Feld vor ihm einzunehmen.

Bilbo starrte hinauf zu ihm und man sah die Sorge in seinen Augen. „Alles klar?“

Thorin schaute hinunter auf das nach oben gerichtete Gesicht, ankerte sich zu etwas familiärem in dieser neuen Welt. „Alles klar.“, sagte er, bevor er Bilbos Arm näher heran zog, als er den Weg auf den Markt führte.


	5. To Smell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank ein weiteres Mal an meine Beta Leserin Vanessa! :) Ihr findet sie hier auf AO3 unter Himmelslaeuferin!

Es war ein schöner Morgen gewesen, an dem Bilbo von Beutelsend aus zu den Burrows aufgebrochen war. Deren ältester Sohn, Mosco, hatte in der Nacht ein Fieber bekommen und einer seiner Brüder war geschickt worden, bei Sonnenaufgang laut und durchgängig an Bilbos Tür zu klopfen.

Bilbo hatte kaum Zeit, sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen und seinen Ranzen mit seinen meist gebrauchten Tränken zu greifen, bevor er dem Jungen aus der Tür folgte mit einem Auf Wiedersehen zu einem schläfrigen Thorin, der seinem Kopf aus dem Schlafzimmer steckte, seine Augen zusammen gekniffen gegen das Licht der frühen Morgensonne, bevor die Tür hinter Bilbo zuschlug.

Als Bilbo beim Haus der Burrows angekommen war, war der Junge bereits eingeschlafen, und seine Stirn war nass, als er ungenau versuchte, die dünne Bettdecke, unter der er lag, wegzuschieben. Nachdem er die Wärme seiner roten Haut und die regulären Schläge seines Herzen geprüft hatte, erlaubte es sich Bilbo endlich, etwas leichter zu atmen, versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, die seit dem Klopfen an der Tür nur so durcheinander schwirrten in seinem Kopf. Das Fieber schaute schlimm aus, schien aber doch behandelbar.

„Was denkst du?“ Peony Burrows stand hinter Bilbos Schulter, ihre Hände fest vor ihrem faltigen Kleid verschränkt. Ihre Haare, die normalerweise ordentlich auf ihrem Kopf aufgesteckt waren, fielen langsam auseinander; eine Locke fiel ihr immer wieder in die Augen und sie schmiss ihren Kopf zurück, um sie wegzuhalten. Bilbos Augen landeten auf dem großen Stuhl neben Moscos Bett. Er schien nicht in das kleine Schlafzimmer zu passen, und ihm fiel auf, wie er nicht ordentlich auf dem gewobenen Teppich stand, denn die Ecken stapelten sich gegen die Stuhlbeine. Eine Decke war über den Tiefen Eindruck auf dem Sitz geschmissen worden, als ob jemand die Nacht dort verbracht hätte, bevor derjenige bei Bilbos Ankunft schnell aufgestanden war.

„Ich denke,“, sagte Bilbo, als er sich herüber lehnte, um zu hören, wie der Junge ein- und ausatmete, „ich denke, dass er etwas Tee brauchen wird.“

„Tee.“ Peony nickte schnell, doch ihre Augen verließen nie das rote Gesicht ihres Sohnes.

„Es gibt da eine kleine Blume, die wie Gänseblümchen aussieht, normalerweise gefunden unter Hecken im Sommer, aus der man einen exzellenten Tee machen kann, um ein Fieber zu behandeln. Lass ihn heute jede Stunde diesen Tee mit etwas Honig trinken und stelle sicher, dass er etwas isst. Morgen steigst du dann auf Wasser um. Ich komme zurück und sehe dann nach ihm.“ Bilbo stand auf und bewegte sich auf die Schlafzimmertür zu.

Peony folgte ihm. „Wo werde ich diese Blume finden?“

„Ich bin an einem Flecken vorbeigekommen auf dem Weg hierher. Schicke eines deiner Kinder mit mir zurück und ich werde es ihm zeigen.“ Bilbo hob seinen Ranzen hoch als er die Eingangshalle erreichte und vor der Tür wartete.

„Ja...“ Peony strich sich die Locke aus der Stirn, als sie sich abgelenkt nach einem ihrer Kinder im Haus umschaute.

„Minto.“ Sie entdeckte ihren jüngsten Sohn versteckt hinter einem der Stühle mit hohen Lehnen im Esszimmer. Seine flauschigen Füße waren das einzige hinter der roten Verkleidung war alles, was den Jungen herausstechen ließ.

„Minto, geh mit Meister Bilbo und tue, was er dir sagt. Dann komme sofort hierher zurück. Kein Bummeln, hörst du mich?“

Der kleine Hobbit stand auf, aber versteckte sich weiterhin hinter dem Stuhl, behielt ihn weiterhin zwischen ihm selbst und dem Anblick von Meister Bilbo, der in der Einganshalle auf ihn wartete. Minto griff nach der Stuhllehne, als er die große Tasche auf Bilbos Schulter bemerkte. Sie war definitiv groß genug, um ein Hobbit Kind hineinzustopfen und zurück zu seinem Hexenkessel zu bringen. Minto war sich da ziemlich sicher.

„Ich will nicht.“ Minto drehte sein Gesicht weg von seiner Mutter und hoffte, dass er es in seiner Schulter verstecken konnte.

„Aber du wirst gehen. Für deinen Bruder.“ Peony nahm Minto fest an die Hand und brachte ihn in die Eingangshalle.

„Hallo, Minto.“, sagte Bilbo, als er ihn freundlich anlächelte. Aber Minto hatte alles über Hexen von seinen Freunden gelernt und wusste, dass sie Kinder genauso gut bezaubern wie verängstigen konnten. Er hielt sich hinter seiner Mutter, presste seine Stirn gegen ihre Hüfte, damit er der Hexe nicht in die Augen sehen musste.

Peony seufzte. „Tut mir leid wegen diesem hier, Bilbo. Er ist ein wenig schüchtern.“

Bilbo nickte, seine Augen sanft mit Verständnis. „In seinem Alter war ich genauso.“

„Vielleicht... Ah, ja.“ Sie öffnete die Tür und zeigte in die Richtung ihres Tores. „Seine Schwester, Myrtle, spielt draußen. Nimm sie mit dir. Sie hat die Angewohnheit, diesen hier weich zu machen.“, sagte sie, als sie mit einer Hand sanft über Mintos braune Locken fuhr. „Würdest du das mögen, Minto? Wenn Myrtle mit dir kommt?“

Minto hob dem Kopf von der Schürze seiner Mutter. Er dachte, dass dies ein wunderbarer Vorschlag war, denn auch wenn die Tasche groß war, so war sie doch nicht groß genug, um zwei Kinder dort zu verstauen und beide er und Myrtle konnten sehr schnell rennen. Er nickte, doch er schaute noch immer nach unten und weg von der Hexe.

„Danke.“ Bilbo lächelte, als er die Tasche gemütlicher positionierte. „Und mach dir keine Sorgen; Mosco wird es bis zum Sommerfest wieder gut gehen.“

„Danke, Bilbo.“, sagte Peony, als sie ihren Sohn anstieß, damit er Bilbo den Pfad hinunter zum Tor folgte.

„Myrtle!“, rief sie zu einem kleinen Mädchen mit zersausten Locken, „Du musst mit Meister Bilbo und Minto gehen, um ihnen dabei zu helfen, Blumen für Mosco zu pflücken.“

Das Mädchen schaute auf von ihrer Position auf dem Tor, kickte sich vom Zaun weg, um so viel Schwung wie nur möglich zu bekommen. Als sie ihre Mutter anlächelte, fiel Bilbo auf, dass einer ihrer Vorderzähne fehlte.

Sie sprang hinunter und hielt das Tor auf für die anderen beiden, bevor sie es hinter sich zufallen ließ und den Pfad hinunter eilte, um mit den anderen mitzuhalten. Minto verlangsamte seinen Schritt, um hinter Meister Bilbo und seiner Tasche zu bleiben. Er nahm Myrtle bei der Hand, damit sie sich nicht zu nah an die Hexe herantraute.

Bilbo konnte den unmäßigen Rhythmus von vier schlurfenden Füßen hinter sich hören, aber er hielt seinen Blick nach vorne gerichtet. Er erinnerte sich an das, was Hamfast ihm von seiner Tochter Marigold erzählt hat und fragte sich, ob die beiden, die ihm folgten, auch mit ihr befreundet waren. Aber selbst wenn sie sich in seiner Gesellschaft um ihre Leben fürchteten, fiel es ihm sehr schwer zu wissen, wie man mit Kindern redete. Sie interessierten sich wohl kaum für den Zustand seines Gartens oder seine Meinung über das letzte Buch, das er gelesen hatte und er wusste nicht, was sie den ganzen Tag machten, abgesehen davon, sich gegenseitig mit Geschichten der Hexe in der Nachbarschaft zu erschrecken.

„Meister Bilbo?“, sagte Myrtle nach einer Weile des Laufens, „Ist es wahr, dass Sie Kinder essen?“

„Was?“ Bilbo hielt abrupt an und drehte sich um.

„Myrtle.“, zischte Minto leise und kniff die Hand seiner Schwester. Wusste sie denn nicht, dass man der Hexe keine Ideen geben sollte? Und Meister Bilbo hatte wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal gefrühstückt. Er war womöglich am verhungern.

„Au! Das tut weh, Minto!“ Myrtle zog ihre Hand von ihrem Bruder und untersuchte die verletzte Gliedmaße. „Ich will nicht mit dir laufen, wenn du mich kneifst.“ Schnell nahm sie zwei Schritte nach vorne und griff nach Bilbos Hand.

Bilbo schaute hinunter auf das kleine Mädchen, als sie das erste Mal zu ihm hinauf schaute. „Sie sehen nicht aus wie eine Hexe.“, sagte sie, als sie ihre Augen auf Bilbos Gesicht gerichtet zusammenkniff.

„Oh?“ Bilbo ging wieder los, seine Hand noch immer in ihrem Griff gefangen. Er schaute nach hinten und sah, dass Minto ihnen langsam folgte, sein Kopf gen Boden gerichtet. „Und wie sehen Hexen aus?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie wie Sie aussehen. Sie sehen wie jeder andere Hobbit aus.“, sagte Myrtle mit einem Ton der Enttäuschung in der Stimme.

Bilbos Lippen zuckten. „Woher weißt du, dass sich Hexen nicht einfach verkleiden, damit sie normal aussehen und du keine Angst hast, ihnen nahe zu kommen?“

„Das ist eine gute Idee!“ Sie lächelte, zeigte somit ihre Zahnlücke. „Ist es das, was Sie tun?“

„Würde ich es dir denn erzählen, wenn ich es tun würde?“ Bilbo hob eine Augenbraue.

„Oh, natürlich.“ Das Mädchen nickte ernst, aber hielt noch immer an Bilbos Hand fest.

„Myrtle.“, kam es von hinter ihnen. „Komm her und nimm wieder meine Hand.“

„Sei nicht so ein Baby, Minto. Es ist nur Meister Bilbo. Er wird uns ja wohl kaum fressen.“

„Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein?“ Minto eilte ein paar Schritte, um neben seiner Schwester und so weit entfernt von Bilbo wie möglich zu laufen.

„Weil wir ihm helfen, Dummkopf.“, sagte Myrtle, als ob es die logischste Sache der Welt war, „Du isst niemanden, der dir hilft.“

Bilbo presste seine Lippen zusammen, um das Kichern zu unterdrücken, das seiner Kehle entweichen wollte, als die drei weiter dem Pfad entlang liefen.

„Genau hier.“ Bilbo hielt an und zeigte den Kindern den Flecken mit Blumen. „Pflückt einfach so viele, wie ihr sicher in euren Händen tragen könnt.“

Myrtle war als erstes fertig und eilte zurück zu Bilbo, um ihn mit zwei Fäusten voll mit kleinen, weißen Blumen zu präsentieren. Minto folgte ihr langsam.

„Sehr gut.“, nickte Bilbo. „Nun eilt zurück nach Hause und gebt alle davon eurer Mutter. Sie wird wissen, was zu tun ist.“ Er legte sich den Gurt des Ranzens gemütlich über die Schulter und wollte sich nach Beutelsend aufmachen, denn er sehnte sich nach Frühstück und der ruhigen Gesellschaft von Thorin.

“Ist das alles?“ Myrtles kleine, beleidigte Stimme erklang von hinter ihm.

„Was?“ Bilbo drehte sich zurück zu den zwei Kindern.

„Werden Sie keine Hexerei über sie ausüben?“ Sie hielt die Blumen vor sich ausgestreckt und schaute abwartend hinauf zu Bilbo.

„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig,“, startete Bilbo, bevor Myrtle ihn unterbrach.

„Aber Mosco wird es schneller wieder besser gehen, wenn Sie es tun.“ Sie schaukelte auf ihren Fußballen vor und zurück, und die Blumen wackelten mit ihrer Aufregung. Neben ihr schaute Minto, der still zugehört hatte, auch hinauf zu Bilbo mit vorsichtiger Erwartung.

„Nun gut, lasst mich kurz nachdenken.“ Bilbo suchte in seinem Gehirn nach irgendwelchen magischen Worten, die diese Kinder zufrieden stellen würden, als er sich an das Buch über die Elben des ersten Zeitalters erinnerte, das er am Abend Thorin vorgelesen hatte. Zum Glück hatte Bilbo ein gutes Gedächtnis für Namen.

„Haltet die Blumen vor euch ausgestreckt.“, sagte Bilbo mit was er hoffte, einem ernsten Ausdruck war.

Myrtle streckte ihre Arme sofort aus, und Minto tat es seiner Schwester nach einem Moment gleich. Sein kleines Gesicht schaute endlich ganz hinauf zu Bilbo und in seinen Augen lag ein seltsamer Mix aus Hochachtung und Angst. Abgelenkt dachte Bilbo, dass es sich so anfühlte, ein Zauberer zu sein. Außer natürlich, dass diese über ganz Mittelerde herrschten anstatt nur zweier leicht zu beeindruckender Kinder.

Bilbo hob seine Hand und bewegte sie in einer kreisenden Bewegung über die Blumen als er tief in seiner Kehle summte. Das Summen änderte sich von Tief nach Hoch und in Lautstärke, bevor es schließlich einen hypnotischen Gesang fremder Worte formte:

 

Maedhros, Maglor,

Celegorm, Curufin, Caranthir,

Amras, Amrod.

 

Maedhros, Maglor,

Celegorm, Curufin, Caranthir,

Amras, Amrod.

 

Er beendete den letzten Namen mit einer ausladenden Bewegung seiner Hand, bevor er sie an seine Seite zurückfallen ließ. Es herrschte ein Moment der Stille, als die beiden Kinder mit offenen Mündern zu ihm hinaufstarrten.

„Wow.“, atmete Myrtle schließlich aus. „Das war unglaublich! Ich denke, ich konnte fühlen, wie die Blumen von der Magie wärmer wurden. Konntest du es fühlen, Minto? Denn ich konnte es definitiv fühlen.“

Mintos Augen waren groß, als er von den Blumen in seiner Hand zu Bilbo schaute. „Ich konnte es auch fühlen.“, sagte er leise.

„Nun werden unsere Blumen wirklich dafür sorgen, dass es Mosco besser geht!“, rief Myrtle, bevor sie den Pfad hinunter lief. „Komm schon, Minto!“, rief sie zurück. „Wir müssen sie nach Hause bringen, bevor die Magie verschwindet!“

Minto zögerte, bevor er in einer leisen Stimme sagte: „Danke, Meister Bilbo.“, und dann eilte auch er davon, die Blumen eng an seine kleine Weste gedrückt.

Bilbo schüttelte reumütig mit dem Kopf, als er sich nach Beutelsend aufmachte. Warum hatte er das getan? Vielleicht hatte Hamfast Recht. Vielleicht gefiel es ihm insgeheim, dass er von den Kindern im Auenland als etwas Übernatürliches gedacht wurde. Wenigstens hielt es sie von seiner Türschwelle fern. Vielleicht, dachte Bilbo, als er sich an die überraschten aber erfreuten Gesichter von Myrtle und Minto erinnerte, vielleicht änderte sich das, sobald es sich unter den Kindern verbreitete, dass er vielleicht eine Hexe war, aber ein Heiler und nicht ein Kinderfresser.

Ein kalter Wind blies gegen Bilbos Seite und drückte das dünne Material seines weißen Hemdes gegen seinen Rücken. Als er nach oben schaute und die alarmierend grauen Wolken entdeckte, verschränkte er die Arme und wünschte nach seinem Mantel oder auch nur seiner Weste. Sein Schritt wurde schneller, als er die ersten Tropfen gegen seine Stirn fühlte und er rannte sobald der Regen schnell und hart auf die Erde prasselte.

Die dicken Tropfen spritzten Dreck gegen Bilbos Beine, als er schnell den Pfad hinunter lief und sein Rucksack schlug gegen seine Seite. Sein Hemd war nun komplett durchnässt und er konnte fühlen, wie es an seiner Seite klebte wie eine kalte und klamme Berührung. Seine Hose wurde schwer vor Feuchtigkeit und fing an, an seiner Hüfte herunter zu rutschen. Bilbo hatte seine Hosenträger Zuhause vergessen und musste die Hose nun mit einer Hand hoch halten, da die andere damit beschäftigt war, den Rucksack davon abzuhalten, seiner Seite zu viele blaue Flecken zu geben. Endlich watschelte er die Treppen zu Beutelsend hinauf und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zuhause.

Bilbo nahm sich einen Moment in der Dunkelheit seiner Eingangshalle, um seinen Rucksack vorsichtig auf dem Boden abzulegen, bevor er mit der Hand durch seine nassen Locken fuhr und sie von seiner Stirn wischte. Er schaute hinunter auf seine durchnässte und dreckige Erscheinung. Ein komplettes Outfit hinüber in nur einer Stunde nach dem Aufstehen, dachte er verärgert, als er seine Füße hob, um seine verdreckten Sohlen zu überprüfen.

„Bilbo?“ Thorins Stimme kam aus der Nähe der Küche und das Geräusch seiner Schritte folgte. Thorin kam um die Ecke mit einem freundlichen Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, bis ihm Bilbos Erscheinung auffiel.

„Ich...“ Thorin stoppte sich selbst, als seine Augen über Bilbos ganzen Körper flogen und all die Veränderungen in dem sonst so ordentlich aussehenden Hobbit aufzunehmen.

Bilbo bemerkte Thorins offensichtliche Überraschung nicht, als er an seinem eigenen Hemd zog, um den kalten Stoff von seiner Haut wegzubekommen. Die kalte Luft davon lief seinem Rücken hinunter und ließ ihn erschaudern, wo er stand und er ließ das Hemd von seinen Fingern fallen.

Bilbo schaute Thorin mit einem Grinsen an. „Es regnet.“, sagte er mit einem ironischen Schulterzucken, bevor er damit weiter machte, das überschüssige Wasser auszuwringen.

Thorin nickte abgelenkt, als sein Blick fiel und auf die zwei braunen Nippel fokussierte, die sich gegen Bilbos weißes Hemd erhoben, das durchsichtig nach seinem Gang durch den Regen geworden war. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, als der kalte Stoff sie direkt vor ihm spitzer zu machen schien. Thorin schaute schnell weg.

Bilbo überprüfte noch seine dreckbespritzten Beine, bevor er wieder aufschaute. „Ich denke, ich muss das mit Lappen und Seife abwischen, bevor ich ein Bad nehme. Ich will diesen ganzen Dreck nicht durch mein Zuhause schleppen.

„Ja.“, sagte Thorin, doch seine Gedanken waren damit beschäftigt, dem Pfad eines einzelnen Tropfen Wassers zu folgen, das von einer strähnigen Locke auf Bilbos Kopf gefallen war und sich jetzt einen langsamen Weg seinen Hals hinunter machte, über sein linkes Schlüsselbein lief, bevor er schließlich zwischen den beiden verlockenden Nippeln verschwand.

Bilbo runzelte die Stirn bei Thorins abgelenktem Blick. „Kannst du mir eines holen? Ein Lappen eingeweicht mit Seife und Wasser?“

Thorin schreckte hoch und blinzelte schnell, als er sich wieder auf Bilbos Gesicht fokussierte. „Ja. Ja, natürlich.“ Er leckte seine Lippen, als er sich auf den Weg dorthin machte, wo er herkam.

Thorin saß schwerfällig auf dem Rand der Badewanne, als er langsam ein Stück Seife über den Lappen rieb, und abwesend dabei zuschaute, wie sich der Schaum zwischen seinen Fingern bildete. Nun, das war neu, dachte er, als er seine Augen schloss und noch immer Bilbo sah, wie er vor der Tür gestanden hatte. Er hatte ausgesehen wie... Thorin rieb die Seife fester. Bilbo war sehr... Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Wieder einmal brauchte er Bilbo, um ihm Worte dafür zu geben, was er erfuhr, aber dies war das eine Mal, bei dem er ihn nicht fragen konnte. Aber er hatte noch nie jemanden so, nun, so gut aussehen gesehen als Bilbo in seinem nassen und verdreckten Zustand.

Welche Worte gab es, um Bilbo zu beschreiben? Er hatte ihn vorher schön genannt und es auch so gemeint, aber das war, als Bilbo hell und warm gewesen war, wie ein blauer Himmel oder ein üppiges Feld. Etwas Einfaches und Beruhigendes in Thorins sich immer verändernden Welt. Aber der Bilbo in seinen Vorstellungen gab Thorin nun entschieden unkomfortable Gefühle, als würde sich etwas in dem unteren Bereich seines Bauches ansammeln, bevor es sich weiter nach unten ausbreitete. Mit ihm brachte es ein juckendes Gefühl in seinen Handflächen und den Sohlen seiner Füße. Thorin fühlte eine Art Schwere im Zentrum seines Körpers, als er weiterhin über das nasse Hemd und das, was es hervorgebracht hatte, nachdachte.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Bilbo seinen Namen rief und er stand auf, und seine Kleidung rieb unkomfortabel an ihm, als er steif wieder in die Eingangshalle lief und Bilbo den Lappen gab.

„Das hat dich ganz schön gedauert.“, sagte Bilbo mit einem verwirrten Lächeln, als er sich beugte, um seine Beine und Füße abzuwischen.

„Ja, ich-“ Thorin schaute weg von den seifigen Streifen auf Bilbos Haut. „Ich konnte die Seife nicht finden.“

Bilbo nickte. „Nun, ich hoffe, du hast sie an ihren gewohnten Platz zurückgelegt, denn nun will ich ein richtiges Bad. Kannst du den Ofen für das Wasser anmachen?“ Er faltete den nun dreckigen Lappen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer.

Thorin lief neben Bilbo her. „Es ist bereits angezündet. Ich wollte mit dem Frühstück anfangen, bevor du nach Hause kamst. Jetzt kann ich es machen, während du badest.“

Bilbo zögerte. „Frühstück? Bist du dir sicher? Ich kann es genauso einfach tun, wenn ich mich umgezogen habe.“

„Nein, ich möchte es machen. Es scheint nicht richtig, dass du all unsere Mahlzeiten kochst, während ich gar nichts mache.“ Und, dachte Thorin, es wird mich davon ablenken, an dich in einer dampfenden Badewanne nur ein paar Räume weiter zu denken.

„Wenn du dir sicher bist?“ Bilbo fing endlich Thorins ausweichenden Blick.

Thorin nickte schnell. „Ich bin mir sicher.“

„Versuch einfach nichts zu schwieriges. Ich bin schon glücklich mit gebuttertem Toast nach dem Morgen, den ich hatte. Nun,“, sagte er, als sie die Küche erreichten, „lass uns etwas Wasser für mein Bad und für die Tasse Tee erhitzen, die wir brauchen werden, wenn ich dir von meinem schicksalhaften Treffen mit Myrtle und Minto erzähle.“

 

X-X

 

Es regnete noch immer; die schweren Tropfen ein Hintergrundgeräusch über Bilbos und Thorins Köpfen, als sie über den Überresten des Frühstücks verblieben. Der graue Himmel draußen vor dem Fenster und das stumpfe Geräusch von kontinuierlichem Regen hatten ein Effekt auf sie wie ein Kokon, ließ sie enger zusammen sitzen und leiser miteinander reden als sie es normalerweise tun würden.

„Du hast die Namen von Elben aus dem ersten Zeitalter benutzt, um zwei Kinder davon zu überzeugen, dass du eine Hexe bist?“ Thorin lachte tief, als er sich nach vorne lehnte, seine Ellbogen auf dem Tisch aufstützte und nie von Bilbos Gesicht wegsah.

„Ich wusste nicht mehr weiter und das waren die einzigen fremdartigen Wörter, an die ich mich erinnerte. Und ich denke nicht, dass sich Myrtle und Minto besonders mit der Geschichte Mittelerdes auskennen. Tatsächlich denke ich, dass sie überhaupt nicht lesen können.“ Bilbo schluckte das letzte Bisschen von seinem Tee und zog eine Grimasse bei dem bitteren Geschmack des abkühlenden Getränks.

„Und was ist mit ihrem Bruder?“, murmelte Thorin. „Wird er sich erholen?“

„Ich bin sicher, dass er es wird. Sein Atmen war nicht angestrengt, sein Herzschlag regulär und seine Temperatur nicht zu hoch. Ein vergängliches Leiden, da bin ich mir sicher. Alles, war er braucht, ist Ruhe und Nahrung.“

„Und was ist mit der Blume? Die eine, die du verzaubert hast. Wie wird die dabei helfen, seine Erholung zu beschleunigen?“

„Nicht direkt, um ehrlich zu sein.“ Bilbo spreizte seine Hände auf dem Tisch. „Die Kamillenblume ist dafür bekannt, viele Dinge zu behandeln, von Magenschmerzen zu einer verstopften Nase. Aber sie hat auch einen angenehmen Geruch und macht einen gut schmeckenden Tee. Und jeder Tropfen Schweiß, den man vergießt, muss ersetzt werden, wenn es einem besser gehen soll. Füge ein wenig Honig hinzu, der gut für die Kehle ist und ein krankes Kind würde mehr davon trinken, als wenn man ihm nur Wasser anbieten würde.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und den Tee zu machen gibt den Eltern eine aktive Rolle in seiner Erholung. Lässt sie fühlen, als hätten sie die Situation im Griff. Lässt sie sich weniger sorgen.“

Thorin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Was wenn du nur mit ihnen geredet hättest? Ihnen all das erklärt hättest, was du mir gerade erzählt hättest. Sie hätten sich wahrscheinlich sowieso dazu entschieden, die Blume zu benutzen.“

„Das hätten sie vielleicht. Aber sie wollten eine Heilung, eine, in die sie ihrem gesamten Glauben bezüglich der Erholung ihres Sohnes setzen konnten. Das gab ich ihnen und nun muss Peony Burrows nicht mehr die nächste Nacht und die Nacht darauf damit verbringen, aufrecht sitzend in dem Schlafzimmer ihres Sohnes verbringen, als sie über seinen unruhigen Schlaf wacht.“

Thorin stand auf und begann damit, die Teller und Tassen vom Frühstück zusammen zu sammeln. „Das entschuldigt dein Verhalten aber nicht. Du hast die Mutter des Jungen mit kaum mehr Respekt behandelt, als du es mit den beiden Kindern und deinem magischen Spruch getan hast.“ Die Tasse klapperte gegen ihren Untersetzer, als Thorin sie auf der Theke ablegte.

Bilbo blieb sitzen, als er ein Stirnrunzeln auf Thorins Rücken richtete. „Es ist ja nicht so, als habe ich ihr ein nutzloses Unkraut gegen tödliche Pocken verkauft.“ Er hob den Teller mit der Butter auf und stellte sich neben Thorin. „Dem Jungen wird es in ein, zwei Tagen wieder gut gehen. Alles, was ich tat, war um die Mutter zu beruhigen.“

„Und das war nett von dir. Aber lass es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, deine Nachbarn im Dunkeln zu lassen, wenn es um ihre Gesundheit geht.“ Thorin atmete tief. „Sie verdienen mehr als das.“ Er schaute hinunter zu Bilbo mit ernsten Augen.

Bilbo hielt Blickkontakt, als er sich wunderte, gerade wie viel von Thorins Leben in der Gesellschaft von Heilern und Apothekern verbracht worden war, bei Leuten, die versprachen, dass Leben und Freude in einer Flasche ihres Trankes gefunden werden konnten, aber wenig von den Unsicherheiten und Nebenwirkungen erzählt haben. Wie viele Enttäuschungen hatte Thorin hinnehmen müssen, bevor er ins Auenland kam?

Er seufzte und fühlte sich getadelt auf eine Weise, die er seit dem Tod seiner Mutter nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Du hast natürlich Recht. Aber manchmal entscheide ich mich für den schnelleren Weg. Weniger Erklärung, weniger Geschwätz. Und dann kann ich zum Frühstück nach Hause kommen.“

Thorin hob den Kessel mit heißem Wasser vom Herd und goss es in den Wascheimer für das dreckige Geschirr. „Es muss ja dann eine Qual sein, mich in deinem Haus unterzubringen.“ In seinen Augen glitzerte ein Fünkchen Humor, als er Bilbo über seine Schulter ansah und Dampf vor ihm in die Luft wirbelte. „Denn die Heilung meiner Krankheit ist nicht ein einfacher Tee oder eine Salbe und dann ein Scheuchen aus der Tür; es ist ein langsamer Fortschritt, geduldige Erklärungen und ein treues Ohr, wenn ich aufgeregt über das ausrufe, was familiäre Sachen für dich sein müssen, wie der Geschmack einer Beere oder der Anblick eines bunten Käfers.“

„Aber irgendwie,“ Bilbo stoppte, als er Thorins Profil beobachtete. „irgendwie störst du mich nicht so sehr.“

„Nicht so sehr?“ Thorins Lippen zuckten vor Freude, als er auf das klare Wasser hinunter schaute.

„Nicht so sehr.“ Bilbo lächelte, als er gegen Thorins Seite bumste. „Besonders wenn du mir Frühstück machst und danach abwäschst.“

Thorin lachte. „Du trocknest trotzdem ab.“

„Klingt fair.“, sagte Bilbo mit einem Grinsen, als er nach dem nahesten Geschirrtuch griff, bereit, alles von Thorin entgegenzunehmen.

Als sie gemeinsam arbeiteten, als ihre Hände die gleichen monotonen Bewegungen machten, fielen ihre Augen auf das Küchenfenster, das auf den Garten hinausblickte, sahen dabei zu, wie der Regen gegen die Scheibe fiel, wie er lebendige Rinnsale und Formen hinterließ.

„Sogar das ist wunderschön.“, sagte Thorin mit einem Nicken auf den Regen. „Es scheint, als entdecke ich jeden Tag etwas Neues, das ich bewundern kann.“

„Ja.“ Bilbo trocknete einen Teller und stapelte ihn neben sich auf. „Wie gehst du mit- Mit all dem um?“

Thorins Hände fielen schlaff auf der Tasse in dem Wascheimer, als seine Augen einem Regentropfen folgten, der sich schlängelnd einen neuen Weg an der Scheibe durch andere Tropfen machte. „Manchmal ist es zu viel.“, gab er zu. „Manchmal fühle ich mich, als würde ich von überall um mich herum beständig aufgefüllt werden, ohne Platz zum Atmen oder Nachdenken, wie eine Bogensehne zu sehr angespannt und der Bogen ist kurz vorm Brechen. Aber dann,“, sagte er als sich seine Schultern senkten, „schließe ich meine Augen, wie du es mir gesagt hast, und erinnere mich daran, tief durchzuatmen. Und wenn ich sie dann wieder öffne und sehe... Wenn ich nicht versuche, daran festzuhalten... Dann fließt es über mich, leicht und einfach und ja, sogar familiär.“, beendete er mit einem leicht verlegenen Kopfschütteln, als er damit weiter machte, die Tasse in seinen Händen zu waschen.

„Das ist wunderbar.“, murmelte Bilbo. „Ich freue mich ungemein, dass du dich daran gewöhnst.“

„Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich mich je daran gewöhnen werde.“, sagte Thorin. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich mich daran gewöhnen möchte.“

„Dann lernst du, damit zu leben, dich daran zu erfreuen, ohne dass du ständig überwältigt wirst.“

„Ja.“ Thorin nickte und wusch die letzte Tasse und Untersetzer ab, bevor er sie Bilbo reichte.

Er war still für einen Moment, als er Bilbo dabei zuschaute, das Geschirr an seine vorgesehenen Stellen in den Regalen zu stellen, bevor er fragte, „Was denkst du, welchen Sinn sollen wir als nächstes machen?“

„Ich habe bereits ein paar Tage damit verbracht, über diese Frage nachzudenken.“, antwortete Bilbo, als er das letzte Regal zumachte. „Ich denke, das Hören ist außer Frage für den Moment. Es wäre ein zu großer Sinn direkt nach dem Sehen. Das Fühlen könnte möglich sein, aber ich denke, dass der Geruch der nächste Sinn sein sollte. Auch wenn es der erste ist, den man nicht kontrollieren kann, bin ich mir sicher, dass du damit umgehen kannst.“

„Heute?“ Thorins Gesicht verbarg seine Vorfreude kaum.

Bilbo lächelte. „Wenn du möchtest. Aber gib mir ungefähr eine Stunde, um alles vorzubereiten. Ich denke, ich habe eine Idee, was dein erster Geruch sein sollte.“

„Ja.“ Thorin lächelte breiter. „Ja, natürlich.“

 

 

X-X

 

 

Der weiche Teig wurde dünner unter Bilbos flinken Händen, bevor er ihn wieder und wieder faltete, ihn in einen runden Ball formte, bevor er wieder von vorne begann. Als ein kleiner Junge hatte er sich immer gefragt, warum seine Mutter so viel Zeit mit diesem Teil bei der Herstellung von süßen Brötchen verbracht hatte. Falls Bilbo damals die Entscheidungen getroffen hätte, Belladonna und er hätten viel mehr Zeit damit verbracht, Butter, Zucker und die Gewürze zu vermischen- und zu schmecken- als mit dem Teig auf der Küchentheke zu spielen. Es würde nur den Zeitpunkt verzögern, wenn die Ofentür aufging und Bilbo endlich das essen durfte, was sie den ganzen Morgen lang vorbereitet hatten.

Aber nun gefiel ihm das Kneten schon eher. Seine Hände arbeiteten nach einem Muster, als sich seine Gedanken von der Küche, den Flur hinunter und in das Arbeitszimmer begaben, wo Thorin seine Briefe nach Hause schrieb, während er darauf wartete, dass Bilbo fertig wurde.

Als Bilbo ihn vorhin ein paar frische Blätter Papier gebracht hatte, hatte er über Thorins Schulter auf die trocknenden Buchstaben auf der Seite geschaut, hatte gehofft, etwas Information darüber zu bekommen, was Thorin über Beutelsend, über Bilbo und all das, was bisher passiert ist, dachte. Aber die geraden Linien der Tinte zeigten eine unbekannte Zwergen Schrift, und er hatte sich aus dem Arbeitszimmer zurückziehen mit nichts mehr als einem dankbaren Nicken von Thorin.

Als er damit fertig war, den Teig zu kneten, nahm sich Bilbo sein Nudelholz und fing damit an, den Teig gleichmäßig auf der Theke zu glätten, als Vorbereitung für die Füllung. Er schaute aus dem Fenster und ihm fiel auf, dass der Regen endlich etwas nachgelassen hatte und dass man ein wenig Sonnenschein am Rande der dunklen Wolken entdecken konnte. Als er einen Löffel für die Füllung aufhob, dachte er für einen Moment an die Bauern des Auenlandes und hoffte, dass diese Flut an Regen nicht zu viele ihrer frisch gesäten Samen weggespült hatte.

Als Bilbo das letzte Bisschen der Butter und Zucker Mischung glättete und sicher stellte, dass sie überall gleich verteilt war, kam Thorin in die Küche und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Was ist das?“, fragte er.

„Süße Brötchen.“, antwortete Bilbo, bevor er den Teig um die Füllung rollte, und stellte sicher, dass alles fest und gleichmäßig war.

Thorin summte und hob die weggestellte Schüssel hoch, fuhr mit dem Finger über den Rand, um den Rest der Mischung anzusammeln. Sobald er die Schüssel komplett sauber gekratzt hatte, ließ Thorin von ihr ab und schaute lieber dabei zu, was Bilbo machte.

„Ich beschwere mich nicht darüber, dass du ein weiteres Gebäckstück machst.“, sagte Thorin. „aber ich verstehe nicht, was es mit Geruch zu tun hat?“

„Das wirst du.“, sagte Bilbo, holte sich ein scharfes Messer, um die Brötchen zu schneiden. „Ich will nicht zu viel sagen. Ich will, dass es eine Überraschung ist.“

Thorin summte verständnisvoll. „Es ist nur; ich dachte du wärst draußen, um Blumen und Kräuter zu sammeln, um mir die vielen Gerüche der Natur zu zeigen.“

„Das kann warten. Das hier ist viel wichtiger.“ Bilbo legte die Brötchen auf ein Blech und schob sie in den vorgeheizten Ofen. Dann drehte er sich zu Thorin um, als er seine Hände an einem Geschirrtuch abwischte.

„Bist du bereit für den nächsten Kuss?“, fragte er, als er einen Schritt auf Thorin zu nahm.

„Jetzt? Musst du nicht ein wenig mehr vorbereiten? Für den ersten Kuss hast du beinahe den halben Tag damit verbracht, Sachen für mich zum Schmecken zu finden.“

„Das Wetter lässt das Sammeln von Blumen nicht gerade zu, also belassen wir es jetzt erst einmal mit den süßen Brötchen. Bist du bereit?“

Etwas fing in Thorins Augen an zu glänzen und er nickte mit zwei schnellen Bewegungen des Kopfes.

Bilbo nahm die Karaffe von der Theke, goss sich ein weiteres kleines Glas ein und schluckte es schnell hinunter, denn er wollte den bitteren Geschmack für keinen Moment zu lange auf seiner Zunge schmecken.

„Und ich schätze, du brauchst jetzt Zugriff auf meine Nase?“, grinste Thorin, als er auf Bilbo hinunter schaute.

„Wenn es dich nicht stört?“ Bilbo zeigte, dass Thorin seinen Kopf nach unten lehnen sollte.

Als Thorin dem Befehl folgte, legte Bilbo seine Hände leicht auf jede der beiden Wangen und betrachtete Thorins große Nase. „Nun,“, sagte er, „das Buch sagt einfach, dass man die Nase küssen muss, aber die ganze Größe von diesem Ding lässt mich wundern, ob man den Kuss auf die Spitze platzieren muss, den Rücken oder vielleicht,“ Er neigte Thorins Gesicht erst nach links und dann nach rechts, „auf die Breitseite, wie man so schön sagt.“

Thorin verdrehte gespielt die Augen, als die Muskeln in seinem Nacken es erlaubten, seinen Kopf in Bilbos Händen zu entspannen. „Küss sie einfach alle, nur um sicher zu sein?“

„Weißt du, ich denke, das werde ich tun.“, sagte Bilbo mit einem schnellen, schelmischen Lächeln, bevor er sich nach vorne lehnte und zwei laute Küsse auf beide Seiten von Thorins Nase, dann verblieb er eine Weile über dem Nasenrücken, bevor er einen federleichten Kuss auf der Spitze zurückließ. Er wippte zurück auf seine Fußsohlen und grinste den Zwerg an.

Thorin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Alberner Hobbit.“, sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln, bevor sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe streckte. „Gandalf hätte mich wirklich zu jemand Größeres für meine Behandlung schicken sollen. Ich scheine meine Krankheit für konstante Rückenschmerzen einzutauschen, weil ich mich vornüber beugen muss während ein unverschämter Hobbit meine Nase misshandelt.“

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir den nächsten gebe, wenn du in einem weichen Bett liegst, wenn du dann aufhörst zu meckern.“, antwortete Bilbo schnell, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Als er realisierte, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, atmete er schnell ein, bevor er seinen Kopf von Thorins überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck wegdrehte.

Eine unangenehme Wärme breitete sich auf Thorins Wangen aus. Die Bilder von vorhin von Bilbo in einem nassen Hemd und Küsse in einem Bett vermischten sich perfekt in seinen Gedanken, ließen Thorin seine Füße schlurfen. Er hoffte, dass Bilbo der Unterschied in seiner Haltung nicht auffiel.

„Nun.“, murmelte er, froh, dass Bilbos Gesicht von ihm weggedreht war.

„Ja.“, sagte Bilbo, und spielte mit seinen Händen. Seine Augen leuchteten plötzlich auf. „Aber wir vergessen das wichtigste hier!“ Er schaute zurück zu Thorin. „Sag mir, was du riechen kannst?“

Thorin nahm einen tiefen Atemzug durch die Nase und sagte leise, „Da ist nichts wirklich. Nichts starkes, meine ich.“

Bilbo schaute auf den Ofen. „Warte nur einen Moment. Es wird bald hier sein.

Thorin setzte sich an den Küchentisch, und seine Finger tappten eine undefinierbare Melodie gegen das Holz. „Mir fällt gerade auf,“, sagte er nach einer Weile, „wie schwer es mir fällt. Ich meine das Warten.“ Er schüttelte reumütig mit dem Kopf. „Dieser letzte Monat mit dir hat mich zu sehr verwöhnt, fürchte ich. Ich bin immer hungrig nach neuen Erfahrungen.“

Bilbo setzte sich auch an den Tisch. „Ein und ein halber Monat.“, korrigierte er.

„Wirklich?“ Thorin nahm sich einen Moment, um nachzudenken. „Ja, du hast Recht. Es scheint kürzer. Aber in dieser Zeit ist so viel passiert, dass es sich auch so anfühlt, wie-“, Thorin stoppte sich plötzlich selbst und sein Mund hing mitten im Satz offen, als er sich zu dem Ofen umdrehte.

Bilbo lächelte zu sich selbst und seine Vermutungen waren korrekt, als auch ihn die erste Welle des Geruchs traf: gebrannter Zucker, geschmolzene Butter, Gewürze, und dieser bestimmte, Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufende Geruch von frisch gebackenem Brot.

„Ist das...“ Thorin zögerte, saß zurück in seinen Stuhl mit einem tiefen Ausatmen.

„Süße Brötchen.“, antwortete Bilbo, und stand auf, um sie zu überprüfen. Als er die Tür zum Ofen öffnete, intensivierte sich der Geruch und ließ Thorin beinahe schwindlig werden mit all dem, was er gerade erfuhr.

„Sie brauchen ungefähr noch eine Minute.“, sagte Bilbo, als er die Tür wieder schloss. Er drehte sich zu Thorin mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Verstehst du nun, warum ich dich überraschen wollte?“

Thorin schien ihn nicht zu hören, aber schaute ihn nur an, sein Gesicht benommen. „Es ist wie... die Brötchen zu schmecken, aber die ganze Zeit und um dich herum. Du kannst es nicht ausblenden. Es gibt so viel davon.“ Seine Hände machten sinnlose Gesten vor ihm, als er zu erklären versuchte, was er erfuhr.

Bilbo nahm zwei schnelle Schritte und legte eine beruhigende Hand auf Thorins Schulter. Geschah hier gerade eine Wiederholung von Thorins erster Erfahrung mit der Sicht? Zum Glück saß er dieses Mal schon. „Möchtest du zurück in dein Zimmer gehen? Die Fenster sind zu und du kannst die Tür hinter dir schließen. Der Geruch wird dich dann nicht mehr so sehr stören.“

„Mich stört?“ Thorin atmete ein Geräusch aus, das man beinahe als Lachen bezeichnen konnte. „Es stört mich nicht. Es ist wundervoll. Es... es...“ Er nahm einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug. „Es macht mich hungrig.“

Bilbo fing an zu lachen, fiel in den Stuhl gegenüber von Thorin. „Das ist gut. Das ist sehr gut.“ Seine Augenwinkel glitzerten, als er Thorin dabei beobachtete, wie er seinen Nacken zum Ofen hin verbog und versuchte, alles von diesem köstlichen Geruch einzuatmen. Wieder einmal dachte Bilbo an seine Kindheit in Beutelsend, wie er nach einem langen Tag voller Entdeckungen im Wald durch die Eingangstür kam und von seinen Eltern und dem Geruch vom kochenden Abendessen in der Küche begrüßt wurde. Frisches Brot und kochende Eintöpfe waren Gerüche, die ihn immer an Zuhause erinnerten. Und nun konnte er dies mit Thorin teilen.

„Ich denke, sie sind fertig.“, sagte Bilbo schließlich und stand auf, Thorin dicht hinter ihm, als er ging, um den Ofen aufzumachen.

Die goldene Kruste des Brotes brodelte mit der Füllung, als Bilbo die Brötchen von dem Blech auf den wartenden Teller auf der Theke legte. Thorin stand noch immer hinter ihm. Bilbo konnte noch immer die Wärme seines Körpers spüren, als er beinahe seinen Kopf über Bilbos Schulter stieß, um diesen süß riechenden Gebäckstücken näher zu kommen.

„Sie sind immer noch zu heiß zum Essen.“, murmelte Bilbo. Er sollte sich weg bewegen, sollte sich komisch fühlen, da sich jemand beinahe mit seinem ganzen Körper an seinen Rücken presste. Er hatte für solch eine lange Zeit alleine gelebt, hatte sich an seine Privatsphäre gewöhnt. Aber irgendwie störte es ihn nicht. Nicht mit Thorin.

„Das ist egal.“, sagte Thorin, als er stark durch seine Nase atmete. „Das hier ist genauso gut.“

Bilbo konnte diesen Atem in seinem Nacken spüren, und wie sich seine Haare dort aufstellten, um ihn zu begrüßen.

Ja, das ist gut, dachte er, als der Regen draußen weiter fiel, als er in diesem Kokon zusammen mit Thorin verblieb.

 

 

X-X

 

 

Der blaue Himmel erschien irgendwann am Nachmittag ganz wieder und Bilbo konnte noch immer die Wassertropfen von seiner Bank hinunter auf den Steinpfad tropfen hören, als er die Tür öffnete, damit Thorin hindurch gehen konnte.

„Atme ein.“, sagte Bilbo, als er die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

Thorin stand still und Bilbo konnte sehen, wie sich seine Schultern hoben und sich seine breite Brust ausfüllte, als er einen langen, tiefen Atemzug nahm und ihn wieder ausstieß.

„Riecht so die Welt?“, wunderte sich Thorin, als er langsame Schritte auf das Tor zu nahm, immer noch schwer durch seine Nase atmend. „Ich wusste nie...“

„Nach einem Regenschauer schon.“, sagte Bilbo, als sie durch das Tor gingen. „Ich weiß nicht, warum. Vielleicht weiß es niemand. Aber es ist, als ob das Wasser das Leben zurück in die Pflanzen, in die Erde, in die Luft gebracht hat, und alles vibriert mit neugefundener Energie und lässt seinen Geruch hinaus in die Welt. Es ist einer meiner Lieblingsgerüche.“, murmelte er, als er vorsichtig Thorins Gesicht betrachtete.

„Ich glaube, meiner ist es auch.“

„Besser als die süßen Brötchen?“ Bilbo hüpfte etwas nach links, näher an Thorin heran, um eine Pfütze, die sich auf dem Pfad gebildet hatte, auszuweichen.

„Zwing mich nicht dazu, mich zu entscheiden.“, stöhnte Thorin.

Bilbo grinste. „Nun, wie ist es mit Blumen?“

„Blumen?“

„Ja, erinnerst du dich, als du den Geruch meiner Rosenbüsche an deinem ersten Tag in Beutelsend nicht riechen konntest?“, sagte Bilbo, als er anhielt, um eine wilde Rose von einer Hecke zu pflücken und hielt sie aus für Thorin. „Versuch es jetzt.“

Anstatt die Rose von Bilbo zu nehmen, umfing er Bilbos Handgelenk mit seinen Händen, hielt es ruhig und beugte den Kopf über die Blume. Ein Atemzug ein und...

„Schön.“, murmelte Thorin und schaute auf von der Rose, seine blauen Augen auf Bilbos Gesicht gerichtet.

„Ja.“ Bilbo schluckte. „Ja, das ist sie.“ Er schaute weg. „Und natürlich haben die vielen verschiedenen Blumen viele verschiedene Gerüche. Aber wir haben uns nie die Mühe gemacht, um- um uns Worte dafür auszudenken, wie beim Essen. Vielleicht weil wir das Essen mit den Geschmäckern kreieren, und eine Blume ist nur- nur...“ Er räusperte sich, und war sich kaum bewusst, dass er zu schnell redete, aber konnte nicht aufhören. Denn Thorin schaute ihn noch immer an. „Also kann ich dir nicht wirklich irgendwelche Worte geben, um zu beschreiben, was du erfährst. Eine Rose riecht wie eine Rose und- und- und so weiter. Vielleicht sollten wir ausprobieren-“

Bilbo wurde von einem Paar Hobbits unterbrochen, die sich einen Weg um Bilbo und Thorin herum suchten, die inmitten der engen Gasse herumstanden. Instinktiv bewegte sich Bilbo näher zu Thorin heran und nickte dem altem Paar höflich zu. Er wusste, dass sie zu den vielen Tooks des Auenlandes gehörten, aber seine durcheinander geratenen Gedanken konnten sich gerade nicht an ihre Namen erinnern.

„Guter Tag dafür.“, sagte der männliche Teil des Paares mit einem Nicken auf Thorin und Bilbo.

Bilbo schaute hinunter zwischen sie und sah, dass seine Hände noch immer die Blume hielten und Thorin noch immer Bilbos Hände hielt.

„Ich schätze mal, dass wir euch beide beim Sommerfest sehen werden.“, fügte die alte Dame hinzu, als sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf die beiden zurückschaute.

Bilbos Augen weiteten sich bei der Implikation und nahm einen Schritt von Thorin weg. „Nein, ich-“

„Habe einfach etwas für die Nacht des Festes,“, fügte der männliche Hobbit hinzu, „du solltest all dein Werben nicht an einer Heckenrose auf einem dreckigen Pfad verschwenden, Bilbo. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dein Zwerg mehr als das verdient.“, beendete er mit einem Winken und drehte sich herum, um den Pfad hinunter und weg von Bilbo und Thorin seiner Frau zu folgen.

Falls Bilbo vorhin zu schnell geredet hatte, dann war das nichts im Vergleich zu dem Ansturm an Entschuldigungen und Erklärungen, die durch seine Gedanken schwirrten und sich alle in Bilbos Mund zwangen.

Aber sie wurden alle unterbrochen, als Thorin sagte, „Werben?“

„Ja.“ Bilbo war entschieden, nicht in Thorins Gesicht zu schauen. „Es sind die Blumen, weißt du. Sehr wichtig, wenn Hobbits umeinander werben.“ Er wischte sich mit einer Hand über seinen Nacken, fühlte die feuchten Locken nahe seiner Haut. „Sie haben es offensichtlich missverstanden...“

„Ja.“, sagte Thorin. „Offensichtlich.“

Sie standen für einen Moment in Stille. Bilbo fühlte, wie der Stiel der Blume aus seinen schlaffen Fingern und auf den nassen Dreck des Pfades fiel. Er schaute hinunter auf sie und die pink weißen Blüten waren ein kleiner, heller Fleck inmitten all des Brauns.

„Also,“, sagte Thorin schließlich mit einem tiefen Atemzug, „du sagtest, dass eine Rose wie eine Rose riecht? Aber wie riecht diese Blume?“ Er zeigte auf kleine, weiße Blumen unter der Hecke.

Bilbo lächelte und fühlte, wie ein wenig Anspannung seine Schultern verließ. „Ah, nun, das ist die berühmte Kamillenblume.“

„Wirklich? Und riecht sie auch wie eine Kamillenblume?“ Thorin verlagerte sein Gesicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen, als er sich näher an Bilbo entspannte.

„Tatsächlich tut sie das.“ Bilbo lächelte breiter. „Möchtest du meinem Wort Glaube schenken oder es lieber selbst herausfinden?“

„Ich denke, das tue ich lieber.“, sagte Thorin mit einem eigenen Lächeln.

Also pflückte Bilbo diese Blume und viele andere während dieses Nachmittags. Er ließ Thorin auch ein paar wilde Kräuter und die Rinde eines Baumes riechen und sie hatten sogar die Chance, an einer frisch gemähten Wiese vorbeizulaufen, und der Geruch gefiel Thorin beinahe so sehr wie der von den süßen Brötchen.

Aber es waren die Blumen, die Bilbo stets zum Nachdenken brachten. Jedes Mal, wenn er eine pflückte, damit Thorin an ihr riechen und sich an ihr erfreuen konnte, neckte ihn das Wort „Werben“ in seinen Hintergedanken.

Und er fragte sich, ob Thorin es auch fühlte.

 


	6. To Hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry für die Verspätung! Aber denkt bitte daran, dass sowohl ich als auch meine Beta Leserin Vanessa ein Privatleben haben und keine Maschinen sind!

Das Sommerfest war ein jährliches Ereignis im Auenland und nirgendwo wurde es mit mehr Enthusiasmus und Freude gefeiert als in Hobbingen. Zumindest, wenn man die Einwohner Hobbingens fragte. Am Festbaum wurde wochenlang gearbeitet und von allen Familien wurde es erwartet, etwas zu seiner finalen Pracht beizutragen. Farbenfrohe Luftschlangen, eine Vielzahl an Lichtern und anderer glänzender Dekorationen wurden mit in die Krone des Baumes gehangen, sodass es beinahe mehr Baumkugeln als Blätter gab. Es wurde gesagt, dass vor mehreren hundert Jahren, die besonders enthusiastischen Feiernden den vorherigen Baum mit so viel Dekorationen behangen hatten, dass in der Mitte des Abends der Baumstamm ein tiefes Stöhnen von sich gab, bevor das ganze Ding umfiel und nur gerade so die Tische voll mit Essen verpasste.

„Es ist nur eine Ausrede, um zu viel zu essen und zu trinken.“, sagte Bilbo, als er und Thorin leise in seinem Salon saßen. Es war ein warmer Abend, deswegen mussten sie den Kamin vor ihnen nicht anzünden, aber ihre Sessel waren trotzdem an ihren üblichen Plätzen. Bilbos Buch lag vergessen in seinem Schoß, seitdem Thorin ihn in ein Gespräch über das Sommerfest verwickelt hatte.

„So wie die Händler am Marktplatz darüber gesprochen haben, klang es wie eine wichtige Hobbit Tradition.“, konterte Thorin.

„Natürlich würden sie das sagen, oder nicht?“, sagte Bilbo, „sie sind diejenigen, die am meisten davon profitieren; neue Dekorationen für den Baum, neue Partyklamotten, und exotisches Essen, das extra importiert wird. Alles nur, damit jeder Hobbit vor seinem Nachbar angeben kann. Nein, gib mir stattdessen ein Buch und einen stillen Abend bei mir Zuhause, anstatt bei dieser anstrengenden Parade mitzumachen.“, beendete Bilbo mit einem festen Nicken.

„Du bist nie auf das Sommerfest gegangen?“, fragte Thorin. „Nicht einmal als du ein Kind warst?“

„Oh, doch.“ Bilbo lehnte seinen Kopf zurück an die weiche Lehne des Stuhls. „Ich bin zu allen gegangen. Meine Eltern liebten die Feste. Mein Vater, weil er dann eine gute Chance bekam, all unsere Nachbarn zu treffen und zu grüßen, und meine Mutter liebte alles, das ihrem normalen Alltag Abwechslung verschaffte. Und das Sommerfest war der Ort, an dem sie zum ersten Mal-“, Bilbo stoppte sich selbst. „Aber ich bin zu keinem mehr gegangen, seitdem sie verstorben sind.“

„Wie viele Jahre?“, fragte Thorin.

„Sieben Jahre seit meiner Mutter. Fünfzehn seit meinem Vater.“

Thorin nickte und sie verfielen in Stille. Die späte Abendsonne ließ die Wände Beutelsends orange erglühen und eine einsame Amsel sang noch immer in dem Baum über Bilbos Zuhause, und man hörte das Zirpen und Zwitschern durch das offene Fenster.

Bilbo war kurz davor, sein Buch wieder zu öffnen, als Thorin sagte, „Ich denke, ich würde das Sommerfest in Hobbingen gerne besuchen.“ Er schaute in Bilbos Gesicht. „Und ich lade dich ein, mit mir zu gehen.“

Bilbo hob eine müde Augenbraue. „Wirklich?“

Thorin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, ohne Geschichten von den seltsamen Gebräuchen der Hobbits zurück nach Erebor zu reisen. Dieses Fest wird vielleicht gerade diese Sache sein.“

Bilbo zuckte leicht zusammen bei der Erwähnung vom Erebor. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er Thorins Abreise aus seinen Gedanken verbannt, als wäre sie etwas weit entferntes. Aber jetzt waren sie mehr als halbwegs durch den Sommer mit nur noch zwei Sinnen zu schaffen, bevor Thorin bereit war, wieder zurück zu seiner Familie zu reisen. Und Bilbo würde zurückgelassen werden in Beutelsend, eine entfernte Erinnerung eines Sommers von vielen in dem langen Leben eines Zwerges.

„Ich fürchte, du überschätzt es. Es ist nur ein langer Abend voller Essen, Trinken, Tanzen, und Musik. Nichts beson-“

„Musik?“, unterbrach Thorin ihn. „Dann müssen wir unbedingt gehen. Ich will Musik hören, Bilbo.“ Seine Augen waren ernst, als sie Bilbos Blick einfingen. „Ich will sie zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wirklich hören.“

Bilbo ließ seine Arme entspannen und seine Schultern sinken und sein Buch fiel gegen eine der Stuhllehnen. Wie konnte er ihm solch einen ernsten Wunsch abschlagen?

„Okay.“, meckerte er. „wir gehen. Aber du wirst neue Kleidung brauchen, und wir müssen etwas kaufen, das wir an den Festbaum hängen, und wir müssen entscheiden, welches Essen wir mit zum Bankett bringen, und-“

„Gut, gut.“ Thorin nickte schnell bevor er stoppte. „Warte, neue Kleidung?“

„Ich werde nicht mit dir zum Fest gehen, wenn du dann jedes Mal den obersten Knopf deiner Hose aufmachen musst, wenn du dich hinsetzt.“, sagte Bilbo, als er auf Thorins Mitte zeigte.

Thorin schaute auch nach unten, und sah, wie sein weicher Bauch gegen die Auskleidung seiner Hose presste. Die restlichen Knöpfe seines Hosenschlitzes waren noch immer festgemacht, aber pressten gegen ihre vorgesehenen Löcher, und verliehen dem Bereich um Thorins Hüfte einen eher betrübten Anblick.

Thorin lachte verlegen. „Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Ich schätze einfach, dein Kochen ist zu gut.“

Bilbo fing an, an einer Hand mit den Fingern zu zählen. „Und meine Auswahl an Käsesorten, und die Reste von der Marmelade aus dem letzten Jahr, und dieser Kuchen, den du auf dem Markt gekauft hast und-“

„Ist ja gut.“ Thorin hob kurz seine Hände hoch als ein Zeichen des Aufgebens, und teilte ein Grinsen mit Bilbo. „Ich glaube, ein Garderobenwechsel ist sowieso überfällig. Ich habe auch nicht meine Zeremonienrobe mit ins Auenland genommen.“

“Gut.“, nickte Bilbo. „Dann nehme ich dich morgen mit zum Schneider.“

Beide entspannten sich wieder in ihre Sessel und saßen leise in der sich fortschreitenden Abenddämmerung. Das Zimmer wurde kälter desto dunkler es wurde und schließlich stand Bilbo auf, um das letzte Fenster zu schließen, das sie mit frischer Luft nach einem warmen, schwülen Tag versorgt hatte. Er hob zwei Kerzen auf und brachte sie in die Küche, zündete sie mit Hilfe der Glut an und lief zurück in den Salon.

Als er Thorin eine der Kerzen reichte, sagte Bilbo, „Ich wünschte, du hättest mich im Winter besucht. Dann könnten wir jeden Tag ein Feuer im Kamin haben. Es gibt nichts besseres als den Geruch von brennendem Holz in einem offenen Kamin.“

Thorin stand auf, um die Kerze zu nehmen, und ihre Finger berührten sich, als er dies tat. „Ich werde das vielleicht noch erleben.“, murmelte er.

„Ja.“, sagte Bilbo mit einem kaum unüberhörbaren Seufzen. „Ich schätze mal, dass ihr die Feuer das ganze Jahr über lang anlassen müsst in einem solch kalten Berg wie Erebor.“

Thorin hatte sich bereits von Bilbo weggedreht, mit einer Hand beschützend um die Kerze gelegt. Aber er hielt dann an und schaute zurück zu ihm mit einer Frage in den Augen. Doch er sagte nichts und sie liefen Seite bei Seite zu ihren Schlafzimmern, sagten einander gute Nacht und schlossen die Türen hinter ihnen.

 

 

X-X

 

 

Als Bilbo seine Jacke auszog und damit anfing, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, dachte er an Thorin in dem Zimmer neben seinem, dachte daran, wie es sich der Zwerg dort gemütlich gemacht hatte. Seine Habseligkeiten, die in dem ersten Monat immer in seinem Rucksack geblieben waren, waren nun über alle möglichen Oberflächen verteilt. Seine immer enger werdenden Klamotten hingen im Schrank, während seine Haarspangen und Bänder auf dem Nachttisch lagen. Ein Geschenk von Bilbo, ein Buch mit Geschichten aus den blauen Bergen, lag dort auch. Und Thorin hatte sogar etwas Dekoration zu dem Zimmer hinzugefügt: ein kleines, umrahmtes Aquarell hing über dem Bett. Er hatte es von einem enthusiastischen Händler auf dem Marktplatz gekauft. Es zeigte eine lebhafte Sommerszene aus dem Auenland, eine Aussicht auf die vielen Hobbithöhlen von Hobbingen mit ihren Türen, die kleine Pünktchen Farbe in das ganze Grün brachten. Und ganz oben konntest du die unverwechselbare Tür von Beutelsend sehen.

Bilbo saß schwerfällig auf seinem Bett mit der Kerze in seinen Händen und fragte sich, ob Thorin etwas mit sich nehmen wollte, wenn er zum Erebor zurückkehrte.

 

 

X-X

 

 

Thorin schob die Decke zurück und legte sich hin, und seine Füße berührten gerade so den Rahmen des kleinen Betts. Als er seine Kerze auspustete, dachte er an den morgigen Tag und welche neue Erfahrungen er bringen würde.

Bevor seine schweren Augenlider komplett zufielen, galt sein letzter Gedanke Bilbo in dem Schlafzimmer auf der anderen Seite der Wand.

Er fragte sich, ob das Licht der einzelnen Kerze Bilbos wunderschöne Augen in der Dunkelheit zum Glänzen bringen würde.

 

 

X-X

 

 

Der Stuhl im Laden von Hobbingens Schneider sollte wirklich gemütlicher sein, dachte Bilbo, als er zum fünften Mal hin und her rutschte, seitdem Thorin mit Meister Goodbody, dem Schneider, hinter dem Vorhang verschwunden war.

Goodbodys Augen hatten sich geweitet, als Bilbo ihn gefragt hatte, ein Paar Hosen, ein Hemd und einen Mantel für einen Zwerg bis zum Sommerfest zu schneidern, aber schon bald glänzten sie aus Vorfreude auf eine seltene Herausforderung und auf die Chance, die erste Zwergen Mode auf dem Sommerfest präsentieren zu können.

Also wartete Bilbo in diesem ungemütlichen Stuhl, während Thorin im hinteren Teil des Laden abgemessen wurde.

„Meister Beutlin?“

Bilbo schaute auf von der Betrachtung seiner Füße. „Ja?“

„Wenn Sie mir folgen würden...?“ Goodbody hielt den Vorhang zurück, und zeigte Bilbo, dass er ihm folgen sollte.

Bilbo fielen Stoffe aller möglichen Farben und Arten auf, die beinahe schienen, als würden sie gleich fallen und ihn und Goodbody begraben, so wie sie in die Regale um ihn herum gestopft waren, als er durch das Zimmer lief, in dem Thorin mit verschränkten Armen stand. Auf dem Tisch neben ihm lagen mehrere Papiere mit Designs, wie es aussah, von Zwergen Tuniken. Sie waren gelb mit Alter.

„Es gibt Uneinigkeiten über das, was dein Zwerg zum Sommerfest tragen soll.“, erklärte Goodbody und zupfte an dem Messband um seinen Hals.

„Es wird zu warm sein für Zwergen Klamotten.“, unterbrach Thorin sofort mit einem Ton müde mit Wiederholung, und zeigte auf die Muster. „Ich möchte einfach etwas Leichtes und Einfaches.“ Er schaute an Goodbody vorbei, um auf Bilbo zu zeigen. „Wie das, was er trägt.“

Bilbo fühlte sich leicht beleidigt, als sein nettes Outfit als einfach beschrieben wurde, aber er konnte sich nicht beschweren, bevor sich der Schneider zurück zu Thorin drehte und sagte,

„Das ist das größte Fest des Jahres. Ich kann meinen ersten Zwergen Kunden nicht einfach in einem schlichten Hemd und schlichten Hosen auftreten lassen.“

„Nun, dann werden Sie überhaupt keinen Zwergen Kunden haben.“ Thorin stieg von der leicht erhöhten Plattform in der Mitte des Raumes und wollte gehen.

„Vielleicht können wir uns auf einen Kompromiss einigen?“, sagte Bilbo schnell und bewegte sich leicht nach rechts, um die Tür vor Thorin zu blockieren. „Vielleicht ein zwergisches Design in leichten Hobbit Stoffen?“

„Bilbo.“, flüsterte Thorin schon beinahe, und schaute über seine Schulter, um zu sehen, ob der Schneider weit genug entfernt war, „Diese Muster, die er hat... die sehen aus wie etwas, dass mein Urgroßvater getragen hätte, schwer und übermäßig dekoriert.“ Er zögerte. „Diese neuen Klamotten werden- Ich meine, sie sind die ersten...“

Bilbo nickte. Er begann zu verstehen. Dies würde das erste Mal werden, wo sich Thorin nicht nur mit einem Auge auf Komfort und Haltbarkeit anziehen würde. Das erste Mal, bei dem er gut aussehen wollte.

Bilbo nahm einen Schritt um Thorin herum und sprach den Schneider an. „Ich erinnere mich, ähm, an einen von den Tuks, der einen wunderbaren Mantel von Ihnen geschneidert an einer Hochzeit letztes Jahr getragen hatte. War es vielleicht Adalgrim? Nun ja, jedenfalls war es ein sehr schmeichelhafter Schnitt mit einer subtilen Dekoration. Könnten Sie diesen grandiosen Triumph mit Thorin wiederholen?“ Er hielt sein höfliches Lächeln, als er auf Goodbodys Antwort wartete.

„Vielleicht...“ Goodbody betrachtete Thorins Figur, und runzelte seine Augenbrauen zusammen, als seine Augen auf den unansehnlichen Wölbungen und Verzerrungen des zu kleinen Hemdes und den zu kleinen Hosen fielen. „Es wird viel Stoff brauchen.“

„Das ist egal.“, sagte Bilbo schnell. „Was denken Sie, welcher Stoff passen würde? Nichts zu Schweres, bitte.“ Er legte eine Hand auf Thorins Rücken und führte ihn näher an den Schneider heran. „Es ist immerhin ein besonders warmer Sommer.“

„Leinen?“ Goodbody zog bereits Stoffe von seinen überfüllten Regalen.

Bilbo schüttelte schon beinahe unwillkürlich mit dem Kopf. „Nur wenn er den ganzen Abend damit verbringen will, komplett still zu stehen.“ Als Thorin seinen Kopf drehte und eine fragende Augenbraue hob, fügte Bilbo hinzu, „Es kriegt schreckliche Falten. Nach ein paar Stunden siehst du aus wie ein unordentliches Bett.“

„Aber nicht dieses hier.“ Goodbody zog eine Rolle mit blauem Stoff hinunter und präsentierte ein wenig davon auf dem Tisch, damit Bilbo und Thorin ihn ansehen und anfassen konnten.

„Es ist gemischt mit Baumwolle.“, erklärte er, „deshalb ist es immer noch leicht und luftig, aber bekommt nicht so schnell Falten.“

Bilbo nahm einen Schritt nach vorne und fühlte den Stoff, fühlte wie weich und leicht er war, wie er unter seiner Berührung einfach nachgab. Ja, dieser würde sich gut für eine Jacke für Thorin eignen.

„Fühlen Sie selbst, Meister Zwerg.“ Goodbody winkte Thorin näher mit einer enthusiastischen Hand, denn seine Laune schien sich bei dieser positiven Entwicklung wieder zu verbessern.

Thorin stellte sich neben Bilbo und seine rechte Hand hob sich und strich flüchtig über den blauen Stoff.

„Schön.“, verkündete und ließ seine Hand wieder zurück an seine Seite fallen.

Goodbodys Lächeln fiel ein wenig. „Ich habe andere leichte Stoffe, aber diese sind alle nur aus Leinen, und Meister Beutlin schien nicht-“

„Nein, das ist gut.“, fügte Thorin schnell hinzu, hob eine Ecke des Stoffes hoch und rieb zwischen zwei Fingern. „Überhaupt nicht kratzig.“

Ein kleines Kichern entwich Bilbos Lippen, bevor er es unterdrückte. Er sollte nicht lachen, und wirklich, es war seine Schuld, da er Thorin für diese Situation nicht vorbereitet hatte. Und nicht zu vergessen, die Traurigkeit, die damit verbunden war, dass Thorin in seinem bisherigen Leben nur Klamotten danach ausgesucht hatte, dass sie nicht kratzten, anstatt ihrer Schönheit oder Weichheit.

Aber in diesem Moment, mit diesem zu enthusiastischen Schneider und diesem unwissenden Zwerg auf beiden seiner Seiten, fiel es Bilbo schwer, nichts anderes zu tun als zu lachen.

Goodbody schaute mit verengten Augen zwischen seinen Kunden hin und her. „Ja... so ist Leinen nun einmal.“, sagte er langsam. „Nicht kratzig.“

Thorin ließ den Stoff los und schaute weg. Bilbo konnte sehen, wie sich seine Schultern versteiften.

 „Was ist mit der Farbe?“, sagte Bilbo schnell, schlurfte näher an Thorin heran.

„Nun, neben dem Blau, habe ich ein dunkles Rot, ein Grau und...“ Goodbody zögerte, als er seine Regale hinaufschaute. „Aber es könnte noch mehr Farben im kleineren Lagerraum geben.“

„Könnten Sie gehen und nachschauen? Ich denke, wir würden gerne alle Möglichkeiten gezeigt bekommen.“, sagte Bilbo mit einem höflichen Lächeln und beobachtete Goodbodys Rücken, als er in das andere Zimmer verschwand.

„Ist alles okay?“ Bilbo drehte sich um und griff nach Thorins Hand. „Es tut mir, dass ich gelacht habe.“

„Nein, es ist okay. Ich schätze, es ist witzig, dass ich nicht weiß, wie sich Leinen anfühlen sollte.“, sagte Thorin in einer leisen Stimme.

„Aber schon bald wirst du es wissen.“, sagte Bilbo mit einem festen Ziehen an Thorins Hand. „Das wirst du.“

„Ja.“ Thorin schaute hinunter auf ihre verschränkten Hände und wieder hinauf in Bilbos Gesicht.

„Da bin ich wieder.“ Goodbody kam zurück, balancierte drei weitere Rollen vor sich, bevor er sie an den Rand des Tisches vor Bilbo und Thorin abstellte. „Ich habe braun, ein helleres Blau und das-“

„Grün.“, sagte Thorin und nahm einen Schritt nach vorne. Er hielt noch immer Bilbos Hand, also folgte er ihm. Goodbody schaute an ihnen beiden hinunter, bevor er den grünen Stoff auf dem Tisch ausbreitete und präsentierte.

Es war ein sehr dunkles Grün, wie die Blätter der Eiche in der Mitte des Sommers, und das Gewebe des Stoffes machte die Farbe mehr als nur eine ebene Flachheit. Bilbo konnte verstehen, warum Thorin von diesem angezogen war.

Goodbody schien auch zu verstehen. „Für die Jacke?“

„Ja.“, antwortete Thorin. „Definitiv. Und für die Hose.“

„Ich denke-“, fing Bilbo an, bevor er von Goodbody unterbrochen wurde, „Nein.“ Er schüttelte ein Mal mit dem Kopf. „Ich werde keinen meiner Kunden wie ein Gebüsch umherlaufen lassen. Eine andere Farbe für die Hose.“

„Eine andere Farbe für das Hemd. Grün für die Jacke und die Hose.“, konterte Thorin und ließ Bilbos Hand fallen.

„Das Hemd wird natürlich weiß sein. Grün für die Jacke. Und dabei bleibt es.“

Bilbo versuchte es noch einmal. „Vielleicht-“

„Ich kann immer wo anders hingehen.“, sagte Thorin und hob sein Kinn.

„Das können Sie gerne machen. Aber ich bezweifle, dass sie jemanden auf dieser Seite von Bree finden, der dazu gewillt ist, Sie wie einen Salat einzukleiden.“ Goodbody stellte sich gerader hin, doch sein Kopf schaffte es nur bis zur Mitte von Thorins Brust.

Während dieses Aufeinandertreffen stattfand, ging Bilbo um den Tisch herum und schaute sich die anderen Farben an, die im Angebot waren, und hielt sie neben dem Grün hoch. Das Grün und das Grau waren nicht fröhlich genug, das Grün und das Rot viel zu fröhlich, und die Blauen passten alle nicht, aber vielleicht...

„Was ist mit dem Braun für die Hose?“, fragte Bilbo.

„Natürlich, braun für die Hose.“ Goodbody nickte und hob die andere Rolle auf den Tisch und legte den Stoff über das Grün.

„Was denkst du?“ Bilbo schaute zurück zu Thorin.

Thorin schürzte seine Lippen, als er auf die beiden Farben hinunter schaute. Er schaute hinauf in Bilbos Gesicht, studierte seinen enthusiastischen Ausdruck. „Wenn ich nicht alles in grün haben kann...“ Er pausierte, bevor er nickte. „Dann ist das ein akzeptabler Ersatz.“

„Wunderbar!“ Goodbody klatschte seine Hände zusammen. „Nun wegen der Verzierungen...“

 

 

X-X

 

 

Am Ende verbrachten Bilbo und Thorin den ganzen Morgen in Goodbodys Laden. Thorin zeigte sich selbst als ein sehr anspruchsvoller Kunde, denn er wollte alles in Beispielen sehen, das der Schneider im Angebot hatte, bevor er irgendwelche finalen Entscheidungen über sein Outfit traf. Als sie den Laden gerade um die Mittagszeit herum verließen, mit den Versprechungen von Goodbody, dass das Outfit zwei Tage vor dem Sommerfest fertig sein würde, die ihnen aus der Tür folgten. Da sie sich hungrig fühlten nach so einem besonders ermüdenden Start in den Tag, gingen sie beim Bäcker vorbei und kauften zwei Fleischpasteten, die sie auf dem Heimweg essen konnten.

Als Bilbo damit beschäftigt war, ein kleines Stück Karotte, das aus der Pastete entkommen wollte, zu verfolgen, hielt Thorin neben einer großen, frisch gemähten Wiese an.

“Ist das der berühmte Festbaum?“

Bilbo kaute fertig, bevor er sagte, „Ja.“

„Sie haben bereits angefangen, ihn zu dekorieren.“ Thorin zeigte auf eine Familie mit kleinen Kindern, die neben einem der niedrig hängenden Äste stand. Eines der kleineren Kinder saß auf den Schultern seines Vaters, während es etwas an den Baum band.

Bilbo nickte und lehnte sich gegen den Zaun, der das Feld umgab. „Die Eltern von kleinen Kindern sind meist die ersten mit ihren hausgemachten Dekorationen. Die Kinder können nicht warten, ihre Arbeit an den Baum zu hängen.“

„Du sagtest, dass die Dekorationen dafür sind, um die Familien von Hobbingen zu symbolisieren?“ Thorin lehnte sich gegen den Zaumpfosten neben Bilbo und nahm den letzten Bissen von seiner Pastete.

„Ja, teilweise. Und umso reicher die Familie, desto ausgefallener sind die Dekorationen meist. Aber es dient auch als Quelle für gutes Glück bis zum nächsten Sommer. Bauern hängen dort Säckchen voll mit ihrem ausgesuchten Samen, denn sie hoffen auf eine gute Ernte. Wenn du ein Kind bekommen möchtest, hängst du dort normalerweise eine Eichel oder eine Buchecker hin.“

Thorin summte. „Und was wirst du dran hängen?“

„Das, was meine Eltern immer gehangen haben: Seidenschleifen, die Farbe von Beutelsends Vordertür, mit meinen Initialen in Goldstickerei. Das sollte genug sein, um den Gott des Festbaums zu befriedigen, denkst du nicht?“ Er hob eine humorvolle Augenbraue zu Thorin.

Thorin nahm Abstand von dem Pfosten, indem einen Schritt wegging. „Aber hast du denn keine Wünsche für das nächste Jahr?“

Bilbo folgte ihm und sie liefen den Pfad Seite bei Seite entlang. „Nein.“, schüttelte er mit dem Kopf, als er das Papier vom Bäcker in seiner Hand zerknüllte. „Nicht wirklich. Ich lebe in meinem eigenen Haus, ich habe eine Arbeit, die mich interessiert und anderen hilft, und ich gehe jeden Abend mit einem guten Buch und einem vollen Magen zu Bett. Man kann kaum nach mehr in seinem Leben verlangen.“

Thorin nahm einen Schritt zur Seite, damit zwei weibliche Hobbits an ihnen in die andere Richtung an ihnen passieren konnten. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Bilbo sehen, wie eine von ihnen ihren Kopf drehte, um Thorin von oben bis unten anzuschauen, bevor sie etwas ihrer Freundin zu flüsterte. Die Freundin drehte sich auch um und nickte mit einem langsamen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Bilbo konnte fühlen, wie seine Wangen warm wurden, als er vermutete, was sie über Thorin sagten. Und es war kein Wunder, dass sie einen zweiten Blick auf den Zwerg neben ihm warfen. Denn Thorin war wirklich etwas. Sein wiederkehrender Appetit hatte seiner Figur eine gutaussehende Robustheit hinzugefügt und die Mittagssonne gab seinem Gesicht ein schönes Glühen und seinen Augen ein willkommenes Leuchten. Sein Haar schien nun dicker als noch am Anfang des Sommers, und die Strähnen Silber strahlten unter dem blauen Himmel. Sogar in seinen unpassenden Klamotten war Thorin ein gutaussehender Zwerg geworden und Bilbo konnte es den jungen Mädchen nicht verdenken, zu starren und sich zu wundern, ob dieser hier am Sommerfest erschien.

Thorin unterbrach sein Denken, indem er ihr Gespräch wieder aufnahm, „Ja, du hast ein gutes Leben.“ Er pausierte. „Aber du redest so oft über deine Eltern und wie glücklich sie zusammen in Beutelsend waren. Warst du denn nie...?“ Er nickte in Richtung der beiden Mädchen hinter ihnen.

Bilbo schaute auch über seine Schulter zurück. „Nein,“, sagte er, als er wieder zu Thorin schaute. „es war irgendwie nie wichtig. Und da die Mehrheit in Hobbingen mich sowieso seltsam findet, werde ich sowieso nicht von Umwerbern überhäuft, sobald ich aus meiner Tür trete.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und alleine zu sein passt mir sehr gut.“

Es war ein alter Spruch, einer, den er bereits viele Male vorher benutzt hatte, wann immer dieses Gespräch oder ähnliche bei Familienbesuch, Nachbarschaftstratsch oder Auenland Hochzeiten aufkam. Und es stimmte. Oder zumindest war es für lange Zeit so gewesen.

Aber, dachte Bilbo, als er an diesem wunderschönen Sommertag den Pfad, mit Thorins kräftiger und gewohnter Präsenz neben ihm, entlang ging.

Aber, dachte er, nicht alleine zu sein, hatte auch seine Vorteile.

 

 

X-X

 

 

Am Morgen des Festes fiel es Thorin schwer, still zu sitzen. Er überprüfte den Briefkasten zwei Mal und lief dann für einige Zeit etwas ziellos im Garten umher. Schlussendlich rief ihn Bilbo hinein und wies ihn an, das Gemüse für das Gericht, das sie mit zum Fest nehmen würden, vorzubereiten.

Er begann mit dem Waschen und Schälen, aber nach einer Weile wurden Thorins Hände langsamer, bis das Messer nur noch gegen das Schneidebrett pausierte, seine Gedanken ganz weit weg. Er fühlte, wie clevere Finger das Messer aus seinem Griff nahmen und als er dann endlich seine Aufmerksamkeit von dort wieder erlangt hatte, wo sie hingeflogen war, fiel ihm auf, dass Bilbo das Gemüse komplett übernommen hatte.

Thorin verließ die Küche, nahm ein Buch aus dem Arbeitszimmer und ließ es beinahe gleich wieder liegen. Am Ende befand er sich in seinem Schlafzimmer und schaute sich seine neuen Klamotten an, die er am Tag zuvor von Goodbody abgeholt hatte.

Nachdem er seine Jacke und die Hose über das Bett ausgebreitet hatte, verbrachte er eine lange Zeit damit, sie zurechtzulegen und kleinere Falten auszuglätten, denn er wollte sicher gehen, dass das Outfit perfekt aussah, wenn er es an diesem Abend zum ersten Mal trug. Wenn Bilbo es zum ersten Mal sehen würde.

Seine Augen flogen über die ordentliche Stickerei und schaute nach irgendwelchen ungeschnittenen Fäden, während er nicht existente Fussel von seiner Jacke strich. Seine Finger stoppten neben der Reihe an Bronzeknöpfen, fühlte die Form der kleinen umrundeten Eicheln nach. Thorin waren sie sofort aufgefallen, als Goodbody ihm seine Auswahl an Knöpfen gezeigt hatte, von denen er wählen konnte. Sie waren wie die, die Bilbo an vielen seiner feineren Jacken bevorzugte.

Als er einen Knopf zwischen seinen Fingern rollte, realisierte Thorin, dass seine Gedanken hauptsächlich mit zwei Dingen beschäftigt waren: seine kompletten Sinne wieder zu bekommen und Bilbo Beutlin. Und weil er nicht an das eine denken konnte ohne an das andere zu denken, waren seine Gedanken eher einer einzelnen Route gefolgt.

Vielleicht war es deshalb, dass ihn diese Nacht vor Vorfreude ganz aufgeregt machte. Nicht nur würde ihn ein neuer Sinn offenbaren, er hatte auch die Chance, Bilbo zu zeigen, dass er mehr war als nur eine Krankheit, die geheilt werden musste. Er war Thorin, Kronprinz des Erebor, und er wollte unbedingt, unbedingt, dass Bilbo ihn endlich als dies sah. Nicht nur wie irgendein jämmerlicher, ungepflegter Zwerg, der vor zwei Monaten auf der Suche nach Hilfe vor seiner Tür aufgetaucht war.

An diesem Abend würden sie nur Bilbo und Thorin sein. Nicht Heiler und Patient.

 

 

X-X

 

 

Die späte Abendsonne brachte mit sich eine frische Brise aus dem Süden und erleichterte Bilbos Unbehagen über einen besonders heißen Tag, als er auf seiner Bank saß und darauf wartete, dass Thorin fertig wurde mit Anziehen. Neben ihm saß der große Topf gefüllt mit heißer Hähnchensuppe, gemacht mit süßen Bohnen und knusprigem Frühlingssalat von seinem Garten und Zitronen vom Markt. Es gab auch eine überdeckte Schüssel voll mit frisch gekochten Kartoffeln, klein und gelb. Es war schon lange her, seitdem er für so viele Leute kochen musste und er hoffte, es war genug für alle, die probieren wollten.

Ein weiteres Mal schaute er hinunter auf seine Jackentasche, um zu sehen, ob seine Dekoration für den Baum noch immer sicher darin verstaut war. Er konnte das dunkle Grün der Seidenschleife gerade so gegen das Rot seiner Jacke sehen.

Er lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten und schloss die Augen, fühlte wie der kalte Wind über seine Stirn fuhr und den Schweiß von einem ganzen Tag voller Vorbereitungen trocknete. War ein Abend voller Essen und Leuten wirklich all diese Aufregung und diesen Aufwand Wert?

Das Geräusch der Tür von Beutelsend, als sie sich öffnete und wieder schloss, brachte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er öffnete seine Augen und drehte seinen Kopf, um etwas Neckendes darüber zu Thorin zu sagen, wie er ihn hatte warten lassen.

Aber die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als er Thorin zum ersten Mal sah. Die tief hängende Sonne war hinter ihm, ließ seine gutaussehende Silhouette erglühen, als er auf die Bank zulief, auf der Bilbo noch immer saß mit einem offenen Mund wie ein Fisch aus dem Wasser. Die grüne Jacke war ein Meisterstück eines Schneiders, denn sie unterstrich Thorins Schultern und seine solide Taille perfekt und brachte ein wenig Pink in Thorins Gesicht hervor. Sein Haar, frisch gewaschen und geflochten, lag ausgebreitet und mit seiner gesamten Fülle und Länge auf seinen Schultern. Die Hose war eng an seinen Beinen und zeigte die festen Muskeln in seinen Oberschenkeln, wann immer Thorin einen Schritt nahm.

Bilbo schluckte hart, als Thorin vor der Bank anhielt und erwartungsvoll auf ihn hinunter schaute.

“Nun?“ Thorin breitete seine Hände aus. „Was denkst du?“

„Ich...“ Bilbo zappelte auf der Bank und versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um Thorin zu beschreiben. Plötzlich fühlte er tatsächlich etwas sehr Heißes an seinem kleinen Finger seiner linken Hand. „Autsch!“ Schnell zog er ihn weg von dem heißen Eintopf, stand auf und untersuchte ihn. Es formte sich bereits eine kleine, rosa Markierung seinem Finger entlang, vom ersten bis zum zweiten Knöchel.

„Lass mich sehen.“, murmelte Thorins Stimme sehr nahe, als sich eine große Hand um seine eigenen Finger schloss und sie drehte, damit er sie sich ansehen konnte.

„Es war, uh, der Topf. Ich habe ihn gerade erst von der Herdplatte genommen, also ist er immer noch ziemlich...um, heiß.“, beendete Bilbo langsam und starrte auf diese breiten Finger, die seine eigenen so vorsichtig hielten.

Thorin fuhr mit einem Finger der leichten Verbrennung entlang und sagte, „Nun, ich denke, dass du es überleben wirst.“ Er schaute hinunter auf Bilbo mit vergnügten Augen. „Du wirst wohl trotzdem etwas Kamillentee brauchen.“

Bilbo grinste. „Ich dachte ich bin hier der Heiler?“

Thorin erwiderte das Grinsen. „Ich habe vom Besten gelernt.“

Sie standen für einige Momente in Stille, sich noch immer an den Händen haltend, bevor Bilbo die richtigen Worte fand. „Du siehst sehr gut aus, Thorin.“, sagte er. „Grün steht dir gut. Du hast die richtige Wahl getroffen.“ Da. Das klang unschuldig genug.

Thorins Wangen wurden Pink mit offensichtlicher Freude. „Danke.“ Er leckte seine Lippen. „Und du-“ Er schaute hinunter auf Bilbo. „Nun, offensichtlich siehst du auch sehr, sehr gut aus.“

Bilbo schaute weg von diesem blauen Blick und fokussierte sich auf die Details von Thorins ordentlichen Ärmel. „Das ist nett.“, sagte er und fuhr mit dem Finger die Stickerei bis zur Manschette entlang. Die goldene Stickerei vermischte sich perfekt mit dem Grün und kreierte eine kontinuierliche Linie von Eichenblättern und kleiner Mistelbeeren.

“Es schien richtig, dass ich immer ein wenig Eiche und Mistel mit mir tragen sollte.“, murmelte Thorin und seine Augen folgten Bilbos Hand, als sie über seinen Ärmel fuhr.

„Ja.“, sagte Bilbo, als er die Stickerei mit seinem Finger nachfuhr.

Das Geräusch von einer Gruppe Hobbits, als sie an Bilbos Zaun vorbeigingen, fröhlich miteinander redeten und ihre eigenen Gerichte zum Fest trugen, holte Bilbo und Thorin aus ihrem Dusel und endlich ließen sie die Hände des anderen los. Die Verbrennung an Bilbos kleinem Finger war vollkommen vergessen, als er seine Finger in seine Handfläche kringelte und versuchte, etwas Wärme von Thorins Berührung zu behalten.

„Wir sollten auch gehen.“, sagte er. Er drehte sich um, um die Topflappen und den Topf hochzuheben, als er Thorin sagen hörte,

„Vergisst du denn nicht etwas?“

Bilbo runzelte mit der Stirn, als er auf das Essen hinunter schaute und seine Taschen abklopfte, um ein weiteres Mal nach seiner Dekoration zu sehen. Er drehte sich zu Thorin mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Der Trank?“ Thorins Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Ich hätte gerne meinen Kuss, bevor wir zum Fest gehen.“

„Oh, ja natürlich. Ich- ich hab es vergessen...“, sagte Bilbo, als er sich an Thorins Körper vorbeidrückte und durch die Tür in Beutelsend hinein eilte. Als sie hinter ihm zu fiel, nahm er sich einen Moment in der dunklen und stillen Halle, um seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Denn etwas hatte sich verändert. Über die letzten paar Monate hatte er angefangen, Thorin zu seinen engsten Freunden zu zählen, jemand, mit dem man einfach leben und reden konnte, jemand, der in Bilbos Raum passte, als ob er schon immer dort gewesen war, als ob es ein unsichtbares Loch gegeben hätte, das gefüllt werden musste. Mit Thorin zu leben war nett, einfach und komfortabel gewesen.

Nun, dachte Bilbo, als er in die Küche lief, um die Karaffe zu suchen, war es nicht mehr komfortabel.

Etwas hatte zwischen den Beiden angefangen, etwas anderes als Freundschaft.

Aber, dachte Bilbo, als er den bitteren Geschmack des Trankes schluckte, aber das war auch nur zu erwarten, wenn er der einzige in Thorins Nähe war, als dieser die Freuden dieser Welt entdeckte. Natürlich würde er sich an die erste Freundlichkeit, den ersten Reiz, die erste Freude klammern und denken, dass dies alles war, das die Welt ihm bieten konnte. Er war wie ein frisch geschlüpftes Küken, das der ersten warmen Kreatur hinterher rannte, das es in dieser neuen und überwältigenden Welt fand.

Also musste Bilbo der verantwortungsvolle sein und seinen Abstand halten. Er musste es Thorin erlauben, mehr als nur Bilbo und Beutelsend zu erfahren und dieses Fest dürfte gerade der erste Schritt in die richtige Richtung sein.

Als er die grüne Tür hinter sich schloss, stoppte er und rieb eine Hand über die Mitte seiner Brust, denn er fühlte einen leichten Schmerz hinter seinen Rippen. Vielleicht mischte sich der Trank nicht gut mit etwas, das er vorhin gegessen hatte? Er räusperte sich, versuchte das unkomfortable Gefühl wegzudrücken, bevor er sich zu Thorin drehte, der noch immer bei der Bank wartete.

„Nun,“, sagte Bilbo in einem gezwungen fröhlichen Ton, „Ich habe die perfekte Lösung für deine Rückenschmerzen. Bleib wo du bist.“ Er trat mit einem Fuß auf die Bank und zog sich hoch, bevor er etwas herum schlurfte und sich zu Thorin drehte. Das Holz unter seinen Sohlen fühlte sich warm an.

Thorin lächelte. „Beide Ohren?"

„Nur um sicher zu gehen.“, sagte Bilbo, als er Thorin mit einem gekrümmten Finger einen Schritt heran bat.

Er musste dieses dunkle Haar zurückstreichen, fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die silbernen Strähnen, bevor er Thorins Ohr fand. Trotz seiner Größe war es beinahe niedlich in seiner angenehmen Rundheit. Bilbo erlaubte es sich, mit einem Finger über den Rand zu streichen und sagte sich selbst, dass für Thorin diese Berührung nichts bedeutete, bevor er sich vorlehnte und einen langsamen Kuss auf die Ohrmuschel drückte. Seine Hände fanden sich ihren Weg zu Thorins Schultern, sodass er sich gegen ihn lehnen konnte und wusste nebensächlich, dass Thorins Masse die einzige Sache war, die ihn davon abhielt, auf die Nase zu fallen. Er bewegte sich ein wenig zurück, dann auf die andere Seite von Thorins Gesicht, fühlte seinen warmen Atem auf dem Mund dabei, und küsste das andere Ohr genauso leise. Als er fertig war, drückte er fest auf Thorins Schultern und entspannte sich zurück auf seine Hacken, und seine Lippen streiften Thorins Wange, bevor sie wieder komplett getrennt waren.

Thorin hatte seine Augen geschlossen, die Sicht von Bilbo so nahe zu viel für ihn, und jetzt flüsterte er, „Sag etwas, Bilbo. Bitte. Ich möchte deine Stimme hören.“

Bilbo konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. „Dämlicher Zwerg.“, sagte er liebevoll, als er von der Bank sprang.

Etwas machte sich in Thorins Bauch breit. Ja, das ist es. Das ist genau, wie Bilbo Beutlin klingen sollte, hell und freundlich. Er klang wie der Geschmack von Erdbeeren, wie die Aussicht auf ein grünes Feld, wie der Geruch nach süßen Brötchen.

Bilbo schaute hinauf in Thorins Gesicht und ihm fielen das kleine Lächeln und die noch immer geschlossenen Augen auf. „Thorin?“

Etwas schoss seine Wirbelsäule hinunter, als er seinen Namen hörte. Thorin atmete tief ein und öffnete seine Augen. „Ja?“

„Alles okay? Musst du dich hinsetzen?“

Thorin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Mir geht es gut. Es ist nur- Deine Stimme... sie ist schön.“

„Meine Stimme?“ Bilbo lachte. „Sagt derjenige, der vermutlich einen schnappenden Warg mit einem Wiegenlied beruhigen könnte.“

„Wirklich?“ Thorin runzelte die Stirn. „Meine Stimme ist beruhigend?“

Bilbo hob den Topf mit dem Hühnereintopf mit den Topflappen hoch und reichte ihn zu Thorin. „Du kannst sie nicht hören? Sie ist sehr tief mit ein wenig Rauheit. Wie ein majestätischer Bär, der schnurrt, wenn er gestreichelt wird.“

„Ein majestätischer Bär?“ Thorin grinste, als er den Topf zwischen seinen Händen hielt. „Ich weiß, dass es eine tiefe Stimme ist, aber sie ist nichts Besonderes.“

„Glaube mir, das ist sie. Warte nur, bis der Rest von Hobbingen sie beim Fest hört.“, sagte Bilbo, als er die Schüssel mit den Kartoffeln unter seinen Arm klemmte. „Du wirst den ganzen Abend von enthusiastischen Hobbits umgeben sein.“

Thorin schlurfte ein wenig auf der Stelle. „Ja.“, sagte er leise und drehte seinen Kopf weg von Bilbos Gesicht.

Bilbo konnte hören, wie die Musiker ihre Instrumente auf dem Festplatz stimmten und als er in die Richtung schaute, konnte er sehen, wie das gesamte Feld und der Pfad, der auf es zuführte, voll mit Hobbits in ihren bunten Festkleidern war.

„Bist du bereit?“, fragte er Thorin.

Thorin nickte und zusammen gingen sie los, ließen das Zauntor hinter sich zufallen und gingen den Pfad entlang.

Aber Thorin stoppte beinahe sofort, sodass Bilbo noch ein paar Schritte weiter ging, bevor er sich umdrehte und ihn anschaute. Der Zwerg stand so still wie eine Statue, mit dem Gesicht gen Himmel gerichtet. „Thorin?“

„Die Vögel...“, flüsterte Thorin und schaute hinauf in die Krone eines nahen Baumes.

Und dann hörte Bilbo es auch. Das Geräusch, das so normal war an einem Abend im Sommer, dass er es für selbstverständlich genommen hatte. Trillern und Zwitschern kam von irgendwo her und das hohe Lied vermischte sich mit der leichten Brise in der warmen Luft.

„Ja.“, sagte er. „Die Vögel.“

Sie standen in Stille und hörten zusammen.

Bilbo fühlte sich, als müsste er etwas sagen, als müsste er Thorin die Worte geben, um zu beschreiben, was er hörte. Aber wie erklärte er die unschuldige Freude, die das Lied der Vögel den Hobbits, Zwergen, Menschen und Elben gab? An ihm war etwas elementares, als hätten die Vögel über ganz Mittelerde gesungen, seitdem es die ersten Elben gab und sich das Lied nie verändert hatte. Er fragte sich, ob sogar Orks ab und an anhielten und einfach zuhörten, ob sie sich heimlich auch an den Geräuschen voll Leben erfreuten.

Schließlich schloss Thorin seine Augen und nickte. „Ich bin bereit.“

Bilbo nickte auch und er drehte sich um, um einen weiteren Schritt Richtung Festplatz zu gehen und fühlte eine Wärme an seinem Arm, als Thorin zu ihm aufholte. Sie sprachen nur wenig, als sie liefen.

Denn es bestand keine Notwendigkeit dazu.

 

 

X-X

 

 

„Meister Bilbo!“

Bilbo drehte seinen Kopf, als er die hohe Stimme aus der Menge auf dem Festplatz kommen hörte. Er fühlte ein Ziehen an seiner Hand, schaute hinunter und sah Myrtle und Minto, wie sie zu ihm hinaufstarrten.

„Oh, hallo.“, sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich Thorin hinter ihm bewegte und sich zu den Kindern drehte.

„Werden Sie heute Abend zaubern?“ Myrtles kleiner Körper vibrierte vor Aufregung, als sie zu ihm hinauf grinste. Minto stand leicht hinter ihr und hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Ähm...“ Bilbo zögerte. „Nicht heute Abend. Ich habe heute viel gezaubert und bin ein wenig müde.“

„Oh.“ Myrtles Grinsen fiel ein wenig, bevor es wieder in voller Größe erschien. „Mosco geht es viel besser! Wir haben heute ein Wettrennen gemacht und er ist am schnellsten gerannt! Den ganzen Weg zum großen Baum und zurück! Nicht wahr, Minto?“ Sie schüttelte die Hand ihres Bruders, sodass er seinen Blick vom Boden hob und ihn auf Bilbo richtete.

„Ja.“, sagte Minto leise, „Ihm geht es viel besser.“ Seine Stimme wurde fester und endlich schaffte er es, Bilbo in die Augen zu schauen. „Danke, Meister Bilbo.“

Bilbo schaute hinunter auf diesen süßen Jungen und seine reizende Schwester, schaute in ihre beeindruckten und dankbaren Gesichter, und konnte nicht anders, als sich wie ein Betrüger zu fühlen. Und er wusste, dass Thorin hinter ihm stand und alles hörte und dasselbe dachte. Alles, was er getan hatte, war sicher zu gehen, dass der Junge netten Tee trank, während er sich erholte und diese Kinder dachten, dass er ihren Bruder so gut wie wiederbelebt hatte.

Er nahm einen Atemzug, um zu sagen. „Nun-“

„Sie sind kein Hobbit!“ Myrtles Augen hatten Bilbo verlassen und starrten nun über seine Schulter auf Thorin.

Thorin stelle sich neben Bilbo. „Nein, bin ich nicht.“

„Sie sind viel zu groß für einen Hobbit. Und Ihre Füße sind ganz falsch.“ Sie verengte ihre Augen. „Was sind Sie?“

„Ich bin ein Zwerg.“, antwortete Thorin.

Bilbo konnte sehen, wie die beiden Kinder das neue Wort ausprobierten, herausfanden, wie es klang in ihrem Mund.

„Hat Sie Meister Bilbo gemacht? Hat er seine Hexerei benutzt, um Sie zum Leben zu bringen?“ Myrtles schnelle Augen sprangen von Bilbo zu Thorin.

Bilbo hörte, wie Thorin lachte. „Wisst ihr... auf eine Weise hat er das getan.

Die Augen der Kinder weiteten sich, als sie Thorin rauf und runter flogen und diese neue Kreation betrachteten. Sogar Minto atmete ein kleines „Wow...“

Es gab einen Ausruf aus der Nähe der Tische mit dem gesammelten Essen und die Menge um Bilbo und Thorin fing an, sich in diese Richtung zu begeben. Es schien, als wäre es entschieden worden, dass man jetzt mit dem geteilten Essen des Sommerfestes anfangen konnte.

Myrtle und Minto rannten weg, um ihre Eltern zu finden, aber als Thorin sich auf das Essen zu begeben wollte, legte Bilbo eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Warte einen Moment.“ Er fischte die Seidenschleife aus seiner Tasche. „Ich sollte das hier erledigen, solange die anderen abgelenkt sind.“, sagte er und drehte sich zum Festbaum.

Man hatte eine Leiter gegen den Baumstamm gelehnt für diejenigen, die ihre Dekorationen weiter oben in den Blättern haben wollten, aber Bilbo stellte sich nur auf seine Zehenspitzen und wickelte das Ende des grünen Stoffes um einen tief hängenden Ast und beobachtete, wie die goldene Stickerei in der Abendsonne glänzte, als die Schleife im Wind wehte.

„Da.“, sagte er und schaute zurück auf Thorin. „Das haben wir. Jetzt können wir essen gehen.“

„Warte.“, sagte Thorin und stellte sich neben Bilbo. Er nahm sich einen Moment, um die grüne Schleife anzuschauen, bevor seine Hand zu eine der Perlen an seinen unteren Zöpfen ging. Als er sie abmachte, löste sich der untere Teil des Zopfes komplett und hinterließ leicht gewelltes Haar.

Bilbo sah zu, wie Thorin die Perle zwischen seinen Fingern rollte, einen tiefen Atemzug nahm und dann einen Schritt nach vorne nahm, um Bilbos Schleife durch die Perle zu fädeln und sicher ging, dass die Seide glatt blieb, als er sie festmachte. Der Ast sackte ein wenig ab mit dem zusätzlichen Gewicht und die Perle schwang fröhlich, wie eine kleine Glocke am Ende eines Seils.

Thorin drehte sich zurück zu Bilbo um. „Es schien richtig, da ich dich hierher geschleppt habe, dass ich dem Gott des Festbaums auch etwas anbiete. Ich weiß nicht, was zwergische Haarperlen symbolisieren, aber...“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, schaute weg von Bilbos erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck. „Es fühlte sich richtig an.“

Es fühlte sich tatsächlich richtig an, denn Bilbo fühlte es auch. Und wenn Thorin am Ende des Sommers abreiste, dann würde diese Perle an einer Schleife das einzige sein, was von ihm im Auenland übrig blieb. Das, und Bilbos Erinnerungen.

Aber davon sagte er nichts. Stattdessen legte er eine sanfte Hand auf Thorins Rücken. „Bist du hungrig?“, fragte er und schaute hinauf zu Thorin, lächelte seinen sentimentalen Zwerg freundlich an.

„Bin am verhungern.“, antwortete Thorin mit einem Lächeln und sie gingen, um dem Rest auf dem Fest beizutreten.

 

 

X-X

 

 

Es gab zu viele Hobbits in Hobbingen, entschied Bilbo, als er lustlos auf einem Stück Brot herumkaute und auf den wuseligen Festplatz schaute. Wo auch immer er hinschaute, über all waren Hobbits am Tratschen, Hobbits am Lachen, Hobbits am Essen, Hobbits am Trinken, Hobbits, Hobbits, Hobbits.

Und in der Mitte von all dem war Thorin. Bilbo fragte sich, ob er ihn je so viel hatte lächeln sehen, seitdem er von einem tratschenden Haufen Hobbits beinahe schon von Bilbo weggetragen worden war. Thorin war offensichtlich eine neue Attraktion beim Sommerfest in diesem Jahr und in diesem Moment wurde er gestreichelt und bewundert wie ein wertvoller Bulle am Markt.

Bilbo hörte komplett auf zu kauen, als er sah, wie eine besonders dreiste Dame eine Strähne von Thorins Haar um ihren Finger wickelte und dabei ihre Freundin angrinste. Thorin bemerkte sie gar nicht, bis sie ihn umkreiste, ihn süß anlächelte und ihren neuen Rock auflockerte. Ein Schatten von einem Ast fiel über Thorins Gesicht, weshalb Bilbo seinen Gesichtsausdruck aus dieser Distanz nicht sehen konnte. Er konnte nur sehen, wie der Zwerg seiner neuen Bekanntschaft zunickte.

Das Brot war noch immer halb zerkaut, als Bilbo schwer schluckte und versuchte, es seinem Hals hinunter zu zwingen.

Ja, definitiv zu viele Hobbits.

Er schaute in Richtung des leicht erhöhten Musikpavillons und war genervt von den stillen Instrumenten dort, als sich die Musiker mit dem Rest von Hobbingen voll fraßen. Er hatte Thorin Musik versprochen, aber bis jetzt war alles nur Essen, Getratsche, und übermäßig vertaute Hobbits um seinen Gast gedrängt. Thorin würde nicht einmal hier sein, um von dem Rest umrundet zu werden, wenn Bilbo ihn nicht gebracht hatte.

Sein Rücken wurde angerempelt als sich jemand an ihm vorbeiquetschte, die Hände voll mit mehr frisch gegossen Tassen Ale, als es möglich sein sollte zu tragen. Bilbo folgte dem Hobbit mit seinen Augen und sah, wie er auf seine fröhliche Gruppe Freunde traf, die ihn gerne von seiner Last befreiten.

Bilbo leerte seine eigene Tasse und stand auf, um sich noch mehr zu holen. Als er über den Platz lief, musste er ständig ausweichen, damit er unbemerkt durch die Schwelgerei gelangen konnte.

„Bilbo.“

Selbst unter all dem Lärm erkannte Bilbo die bekannte Stimme. Als er sich umdrehte und in Thorins offenes und vom Abend scheinendes Gesicht schaute, konnte er nicht anders, als seinen Freund anzulächeln.

„Bilbo, du musst dieses Essen probieren.“ Thorin hielt einen Teller vor sich, mit kleinen, runden Küchlein, gelb und flockig.

„Ja, lass mich nur...“ Bilbo fing an, seine Tasse von einer Hand in die andere zu bewegen, aber bevor er nach einem Stück greifen konnte, erschien Thorins Hand vor seinem Gesicht und bot ihm das Essen an.

Für einen Herzschlag oder zwei hatte Bilbo den exzentrischen Impuls, sich einfach nach vorne zu lehnen und aus Thorins Hand zu essen, seine Lippen über seine Finger streichen zu lassen, als er die leckere Köstlichkeit aus seinem Griff nahm.

Aber dann fiel ihm wieder der Lärm des Festplatzes auf und er nahm schließlich einfach das Essen von Thorins Hand und nickte seinen Dank, bevor er hineinbiss.

Bilbos Augen weiteten sich bei dem Geschmack. „Kartoffeln.“ 

Thorin nickte. „Und Zwiebeln und Petersilie; zusammen gemischt mit Ei und Mehl und dann gebraten.“ Er wartete, bis Bilbo fertig war mit Kauen. „Gut, oder?“

Bilbo summte. „Ja, sehr.“ Er schaute über Thorins Schulter und sah die Gruppe Hobbits, die er hinter sich gelassen hatte, um zu Bilbo zu gehen und mit ihm zu reden. „Hast du Spaß?“, fragte er.

Thorin atmete aus. „Sie sind sehr gesprächig, deine Freunde.“ Er wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Ich konnte kaum ein Wort einbringen bei all ihren Fragen.“

„Oh?“ Bilbo fing wieder an, auf die Fässer mit Ale und Wein zu zulaufen. Thorin folgte ihm. „Und was haben sie dich gefragt? Nichts Unhöfliches, hoffe ich?“

„Nein.“ Thorin begann damit, an seinen Fingern zu zählen. „Es war meist darüber, wer meine Kleidung gemacht hat, ob ich vorher schon einmal beim Sommerfest war, welches Essen ich für das Bankett mitgenommen hatte, ob ich später noch tanzen würde, und so weiter.“

Bilbo nickte, als er seine Tasse mit Wein nachfüllte. Er hielt Thorin eine leere Tasse hin und als er ein zustimmendes Nicken erhielt, füllte er auch diese und reichte sie dem Zwerg.

Sie schlürften gemütlich, als sie an den äußeren Grenzen des Feldes spazierten.

Bilbo schaute hinauf zu Thorin. „Wie kommst du zurecht mit...“ Er zeigte auf sein eigenes Ohr. „Du weißt schon.“

„Gut, bis jetzt. Es gab so viel Lärm und Getratsche, dass ich mich kaum in irgendeinem schönen Geräusch verlieren konnte.“

„Das ist gut.“ Bilbo nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

Thorin schaute hinunter auf die Tasse in seiner Hand. „Ich denke, ich bevorzuge Wein über Ale. Nicht so bitter.“

Bilbo lächelte. „Ich scheine dir einen Geschmack für Süßes gegeben zu haben. Ich hoffe, sie haben genug Honig in Erebor, wenn du wiederkommst.“

Thorin nahm einen weiteren tiefen Schluck von seiner Tasse, aber gab keine weitere Antwort.

Eine Gruppe Kinder rannte an ihnen vorbei, spielten so eine Art Verfolgungsspiel, duckten und versteckten sich hinter Baumstämmen und den Beinen ihrer Eltern, bevor sie wieder weiter rannten. Das Geräusch ihrer hohen Freude und ihres Gelächters erreichte Bilbo und Thorin wo sie standen.

Bilbo dachte über einen Weg nach, das Gespräch zurück auf die Hobbits zu lenken, von denen Thorin vorhin umringt war, als er von dem Geräusch eines Bogens, der über die Saiten einer Geige gestrichen wurde, um sie aufzuwärmen, abgelenkt wurde.

Die Musikanten waren zu ihren Instrumenten zurückgekehrt.

 

 

X-X

 

 

Es fing an mit einem schnellen Takt des Schlagzeugs, schneller als Thorins Puls, obwohl er schon bald mithalten konnte. Er konnte fühlen, wie er noch schneller wurde, als eine kleinere Trommel einen komplizierten Rhythmus zu den tieferen Schlägen bot. Thorins Atem wurde schneller, als zuerst die Violine, dann die Flöte eine fröhliche Melodie über den Rhythmus anfing, einander verfolgten, hoch, hinunter und um sie herum, bis sie für eine Weile aneinander entlang verliefen. Dann überschritt die eine die andere und die andere folgte und wiederholte die Melodie. Und es wurde schneller, immer schneller und schneller.

Thorin konnte es in seinem ganzen Körper spüren. Der Rhythmus traf ihn mitten in seinem Zentrum, während die hohen Töne der Violine und Flöte seinen Kopf leichter zu machen schienen und Wärme verbreitete sich von seiner Stirn zu seinen Ohren. Die Melodie wiederholte sich immer wieder, schoss durch ihn hindurch und ließ ihn vibrieren von den Fußsohlen zu den Haarspitzen.

Es war überall um ihn herum, drückte gegen ihn und hörte nie auf. Und er wollte sich dazu bewegen, wollte darin untergehen.

Die Flöte hatte schlussendlich die Violine hinter sich gelassen, um die Melodie immer und immer wieder zu spielen, während die Flöte darüber flog, beinahe zwitschern und zirpend.

„Wie Vögel...“, murmelte Thorin, seine Augen auf den Musikerpavillon gerichtet.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie Bilbo überrascht zu ihm hinaufschaute. „Ja.“, flüsterte er, als er langsam nickte.

Irgendjemand drückte sich an Thorin vorbei, strich gegen seinen Arm auf ihrem Weg zur Mitte des Feldplatzes, wo sich die ersten Tänzer bereits zum Rhythmus der Musik bewegten; demselben Rhythmus, der noch immer durch Thorin pochte und ihn dazu antrieb, sich auch zu bewegen.

„Ich will tanzen.“, rief er aus und drehte sich zu Bilbo.

Bilbos Augen weiteten sich. „Oh, richtig.“ Er schaute sich in der Menge um, suchte mit seinen Augen. „Nun, vielleicht-“

„Mit dir.“

Bilbo atmete kurz aus, die Parodie eines Lachens. „Ich habe nicht mehr am Sommerfest getanzt, seitdem ich ein Kind war.“

„Und ich habe keinen einzigen Schritt in meinem Leben getanzt.“, konterte Thorin. „Wir werden gut passen.“

Bilbo leckte seine Lippen, als er auf die Mitte des Feldplatzes schaute, wo die Tänzer eine pulsierende Masse zu bilden schienen. „Es wird Gelächter geben.“

„Das ist egal. Die Musik wird es übertönen.“ Der Rhythmus hatte sich bei Thorins Rückgrat angesiedelt und ließ seinen Körper mit der Musik mitwippen mit den Schlägen des Schlagzeugs.

Er schaute hinunter auf Bilbo, der zu ihm hinauf sah und sein eifriges Gesicht betrachtete. „Okay. Aber wir werden ein Spektakel sein; der „Verrückte Beutlin“ und sein verrückter Zwerg.“

„Aber wir werden zusammen verrückt sein.“, sagte Thorin, als er seine Tasse abstellte und nach Bilbos Hand griff. „Komm schon!“

Thorin führte sie, als sie sich durch die Menge schlängelten, und Bilbo murmelte Entschuldigungen, als Thorin ihn in mehrere Hobbits auf dem Weg stoßen ließ. Als sie den Rand der Tanzfläche erreicht hatten, drehte sich Thorin zu Bilbo um und hielt seine Hände erwartungsvoll aus.

„Richtig.“, murmelte Bilbo, als er zuerst Thorins rechte Hand auf seine eigene Schulter legte und nach Thorins Taille mit seiner linken griff.

„Und Hände...“ Bilbo hielt seine rechte Hand aus und zeigte Thorin, dass er sie nehmen sollte.

„Was jetzt?“ So nah an den Musikanten schoss der Rhythmus beinahe gewalttätig durch Thorins Körper und er wollte sich einfach nur bewegen.

„Ähm...“ Bilbo schaute hinunter, bemerkte erst jetzt Thorins schwere Stiefel und seine nackten Füße nah beieinander. Ein falscher Schritt und es bestand die ernste Gefahr, dass Bilbo sich einen Zeh brach.

Er schaute hinauf zu Thorin. „Lass es uns langsam angehen.“ Er nahm sich einen Moment, um den Rhythmus des Schlagzeugs zu fühlen. „Hebe deinen linken Fuß.“, sagte er und hob seinen eigenen rechten, als er hinunterschaute, um zu sehen, ob Thorin gehorchte.

„Jetzt folge dem Rhythmus. Und eins...“ Er setzte seinen Fuß ab, als Thorin dasselbe tat und sich ihre Körper zur Seite lehnten.

„Und...“ Bilbo hob seinen anderen Fuß und Thorin tat es ihm gleich. „...zwei.“ Und wieder setzten sich die Füße ab, während sich die andere Seite anhob.

„Und eins.“ Wieder herunter, nahe am Rhythmus.

„Und zwei.“ Thorin machte mit und sein Körper entspannte sich in den Rhythmus. „Und eins.“

Sie hielten einander fest, hüpften von einem Fuß auf den anderen und jeder Schritt brachte sie näher und näher an die perfekte Übereinstimmung mit dem Rhythmus.

Thorin lachte, als seine Bewegungen endlich damit übereinstimmten, was in ihn gekocht hatte, seitdem die Musik angefangen hatte. „Das macht Spaß!“ Er lehnte sich hinunter und sagte es in Bilbos Ohr.

Bilbo nickte und pustete sich eine feuchte Locke aus der Stirn. „Ja, das macht es.“ Seine Hand fing an, von Thorins Schulter zu rutschen und er streckte sich, um sich festzuhalten. „Du bist aber etwas zu groß.“

Thorin grinste. „Du bist etwas zu klein.“

Die Musik schien zu einem Crescendo anzuschwellen, die Flöte und Violine nebeneinander fallend, als sie die letzte Wiedergabe der Melodie spielten.

Thorin zögerte nur für einen Moment, bevor er seine Entscheidung traf. Er ließ Bilbos Hand los und faltete seine eigenen beiden Hände um Bilbos Rücken. Dann hob er ihn hoch.

„Was-?“, war alles, was Bilbo sagen konnte, bevor er fühlte, wie beide seine Füße vom Boden abhoben und er gegen Thorins Brust gedrückt wurde. Seine Arme wickelten sich instinktiv um Thorins Nacken und hielten ihn dort, da er Angst hatte, zu fallen.

„Komm schon, Bilbo!“, sagte Thorin, bevor er sie beide umher schwang und im Rhythmus um die anderen Tanzpaare herumtrampelte. Die Schritte waren weder elegant noch flüssig, aber es wäre schwierig jemanden zu finden, der so enthusiastisch war wie Thorin. Er fühlte sich leichter als je zuvor, auch wenn er Bilbo mit sich schleppte und ein Lachen formte sich hinter seinen Rippen.

Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und schaute dabei zu, wie sich Bilbo an seine Schulter drückte. Die Abendbrise ließ seine Locken flattern und die Wärme des Tanzens hatte ein hübsches Rosa auf seine Wangen gelegt. Thorin atmete tief ein und zum ersten Mal fiel ihm Bilbos Geruch so richtig auf. Da war der Hühnereintopf, den er früher gekocht hatte, und dieser Geruch mischte sich mit dem von den Büchern in seiner Bibliothek und einem unbekannten Kraut aus seinem Garten oder vielleicht aus seinem Vorratslager von heilenden Pflanzen. Thorin nahm einen tiefen Atemzug durch seine Nase. Es roch vertraut. Es roch nach Bilbo.

Die Musik stoppte so plötzlich wie sie angefangen hatte zu einem donnernden Applaus, Beifall und Brüllen von überall aus dem Feld.

Als dies um sie herum ausbrach, ließ Thorin Bilbo langsam herunter und seine Hände entspannten sich aus ihrem Griff, aber sie blieben in derselben Position auf Bilbos Rücken.

Sie atmeten schwer wegen ihrer vorigen Anstrengung, ihr Atmen vermischte sich zwischen ihnen als Bilbo zu ihm hinaufschaute und seine Arme langsam von Thorins Nacken fallen ließ.

“Du hast Recht.“, atmete Bilbo. „Das hat Spaß gemacht.“ Er nahm einen Schritt zurück, zwang somit Thorin ihn loszulassen, leckte sich über die Lippen und schaute hinunter auf seine Füße.

Thorin schluckte. „Ja.“

Die Musik fing wieder an und neue Paare fingen an zu tanzen, während andere gingen, um sich eine Tasse Ale oder einen Teller Essen zu holen.

„Noch einmal?“, fragte Thorin.

Bilbo schaute hinauf in Thorins leuchtendes Gesicht. „Natürlich.“

 

 

X-X

 

 

Sie tanzten diesen Tanz und die zwei danach, aber als Thorin Bilbo für den nächsten halten wollte, hob er schließlich seine Arme in Kapitulation.

„Nicht noch mal.“, sagte er und versuchte, sein schnell schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen. „Nicht noch mal, ich flehe dich an.“

Thorin grinste. „Eine Tasse Wein stattdessen?“

„Eine Tasse mit irgendetwas!“, sagte Bilbo mit einem Lachen.

Sie fanden eine volle Flasche und zwei Tassen und saßen sich unter eine kleinere Eiche am Rande des Feldes. Sie lehnten ihre Rücken gegen die Rinde und ihre Schultern berührten sich gerade so, als sie sich den Wein teilten.

Es war nun spät. Die Tische mit dem Essen waren abgeräumt geworden mit Ausnahme von dem riesigen Kuchen. Eltern schnitten große Stücke für ihre Kinder daraus, damit sie die essen konnten, während sie nach Hause liefen. Viele der kleineren Kinder waren bereits gegen die Schultern ihrer Väter eingeschlafen, da die Aufregung des Sommerfest schließlich zu viel geworden war.

„Hier gibt es so viele Kinder.“, sagte Thorin mit Wunder in der Stimme, als er einen Schluck von seiner Tasse nahm.

Bilbo schaute sich auf dem Feld um und versuchte die Zahl der Kinder mit der Zahl der Erwachsenen überein zu stimmen. „Für mich sieht es nicht nach viel aus.“, sagte er schließlich.

„Ich hatte vorhin einem Hobbit dabei zugehört, wie er von seinen sieben Kindern sprach- Sieben!“ Thorin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ein Zwerg oder eine Zwergendame haben Glück, wenn sie mehr als ein Kind haben. Und das auch nur, wenn sie die seltene Möglichkeit bekommen, zu heiraten.“

Bilbo runzelte die Stirn. „Selten?“

„Zwerge entscheiden sich so oft, nicht zu heiraten, wie sie sich dafür entscheiden. Es gibt andere Dinge in unserem Leben, die uns genauso so sehr zu sich rufen wie romantische Liebe: unsere gewählte Arbeit, unsere Familie, unser Heimatland, unsere Pflicht.“

Bilbo summte und schluckte eine mundvoll Wein, bevor er fragte, „Und was ruft dich?“

Thorin ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite rollen, sodass seine Wange gegen die Rinde lehnte und er Bilbos Profil betrachten konnte. „Das weiß ich jetzt kaum noch.“

Vereinzelter Applaus erreichte sie und sie beide schauten hoch, um zu sehen, wie ein junges Paar Hobbits sich kurz küsste, als ihre Familie und Freunde lächelnd und anfeuernd um sie herum stand. Als das Paar zurücktrat, fiel Thorin auf, dass sie immer noch mit einer kurzen Schleife um ihre Hände verbunden waren. Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, drehten sie sich gleichzeitig um und liefen zum Festbaum, wo sie die Schleife inmitten der Blätter banden. Sie hielten sich an der Hand und standen leise vor dem Baum, schauten sich die neue Dekoration an.

„Mein Cousin, Otho Sackheim-Beutlin und Lobelia Bracegirdle.“, erklärte Bilbo. „Sie geben sich ein Versprechen.“

Thorin schaute zu, wie sich das Paar einander zudrehte, sah, wie ihre Augen glitzerten, sah zu, wie Otho mit einer Hand durch das Haar seines Lieblings strich, und er wusste, was für eine Art Versprechen es war. „Zu heiraten.“

Bilbo nickte. „Die Schleife symbolisiert ihre neue Verbindung und sie an den Baum während des Sommerfestes zu binden, soll Glück in ihrer Heirat bringen, um sicher zu gehen, dass es ein ewiger Sommer wird.“, beendete er mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue.

„Du glaubst nicht daran?“ Thorin drehte sich noch etwas mehr zu Bilbo. „An die ewige Liebe?“

Bilbo dachte nach, als er einen weiteren Schluck von seiner Tasse nahm. „Das tue ich.“, sagte er, „aber es braucht mehr Arbeit, als nur eine Schleife an einen Baum zu binden.“

Thorin trank auch. „Wir haben eine Legende.“, sagte er, „die besagt, dass als Mahal die ersten Zwerge geschmiedet hatte, dass er sie zu perfekt gemacht hatte. Dies machte Eru eifersüchtig, denn seine eigene Kreation, die Elben, konnten niemals so perfekt sein wie diese ersten Zwerge.“

„Das klingt genau nach einer Legende, die deine Art sich gerne untereinander erzählt.“, sagte Bilbo mit einem Grinsen.

Thorin lächelte. „Vielleicht. Also zwang Eru Mahal dazu, seine Kreation wieder einzuschmelzen, das Metall mit einem weniger wertvollem zu vermischen und die Zwerge erneut zu schmieden. Sie waren noch immer robust, stark und stolz, doch ihnen fehlte etwas von ihrer vorigen Pracht. Und es wird gesagt, dass alle Zwerge, die von diesen ersten abstammen, den Verlust dieses Metalls von ihrer originalen Kreation fühlen. Und wenn sie dieses Metall in einem anderen Zwerg finden, erreichen sie eine Pracht, die seit dem Erschaffen der Welt nicht mehr gesehen wurde.“

„Und ist das Liebe?“, fragte Bilbo.

„Wir nennen es, unseren Seelenverwandten finden. Der Seelenverwandte, der uns komplett macht.“

Bilbo war still für einen Moment, bevor er sagte, „Das klingt für mich nicht nach Liebe.“

Thorin ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Rinde des Stammes rollen, als er Bilbo anschaute. „Nein?“

„Nein. Ich denke nicht, dass die Liebe zu einer anderen Person ein großes Schicksal ist, dass dir von deinen Vorfahren hinuntergereicht wird. Du musst dich dazu entscheiden, den anderen zu wollen, ihn zu unterstützen, ihm zu helfen. Wenn Liebe mit Schicksal zu tun hätte, so einfach wäre, wie Steinblöcke zusammen zu reihen um eine solide Wand zu bauen, dann würde es einfach sein.“ Er schaute hinauf zu Thorin. „Und das ist es nicht.“

Thorins schaute hinunter auf die Tasse in seiner Hand, lehnte sie hin und her und sah, wie der rote Wein die Seiten befleckte. „Du sprichst, als kanntest du diese Art von Liebe bestens.“ Er versuchte, seine Stimme ruhig und ausgeglichen zu halten, aber trotzdem hörte er die giftige Note in seinen Worten. Bilbo hatte gesagt, dass er nie in so etwas interessiert gewesen war, aber nun war sich Thorin nicht so sicher. Hatte es vor ihm jemand anderen in Beutelsend gegeben?

Bilbo schüttelte mit dem Kopf, drehte sich von Thorin weg. „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht ist es nur der Wein. Er macht mich normalerweise mehr rechthaberisch.“

„Noch rechthaberischer?“ Thorin erzwang ein Grinsen und erlaubte es Bilbo, aus ihrer vorigen Unterhaltung zu entkommen. „Sogar noch rechthaberischer als die strengen Meinungen die du hast, wenn es ums Kochen von Rühreiern geht?“

„Du kannst Liebe nicht mit Rühreiern vergleichen! Die Rühreier gewinnen jedes Mal!“

Thorin lachte kurz, bevor die beiden wieder still wurden und entweder von ihren Tassen tranken oder sie zwischen ihren Händen rollten.

Bilbo unterbrach die Stille. „Also, wenn eure Legende wahr ist, dann kann ein Zwerg nur wirklich komplett sein, kann nur wirklich lieben, wenn er einen anderen Zwerg liebt?“ Er hielt seinen Blick nach vorne gerichtet, und seine Augen folgten einer Gruppe tratschender Hobbits, als sie über das Feld liefen.

„Ja.“, sagte Thorin, schaute Bilbo an, „wenn die Legende wahr ist.“ Aber auch wenn Thorin diese Legende sein ganzes Leben lang gehört hatte und die Namen aller berühmten Zwerge kannte, die ihren Seelenverwandten gefunden hatten und mit Hilfe ihrer Liebe große Taten vollbracht hatten; aber hier im Auenland, neben Bilbo sitzend, fühlte es sich mehr wie ein Märchen an, das an Kinder weitergegeben wird, um sie zu beruhigen, dass sie einen sicheren Platz in Mahals Kreation hatten. Und wenn es so etwas wie Seelenverwandte gab, dann musste es über die Grenzen Erebors, den Blauen Bergen und die Eisenberge gehen.

Er schaute wieder zu Bilbo. Das musste es einfach.

Der Festplatz hatte sich beruhigt. Mehrere der älteren Hobbits waren kurz nach den Familien mit den jüngeren Kindern gegangen. Der große Kuchen war nichts weiter als Krümel und überall waren Freundesgruppen und Paare, die sich zusammen entspannten und deren leises Gemurmel über das Feld trug. Die Musikanten nahmen sich nun eine Pause und tranken wohlverdiente Tassen Ale, als sie sich gegen den Musikpavillon lehnten und der Violinist ein Taschentuch über seine schwitzige Stirn strich. Er klopfte dem Schlagzeuger auf die Schulter, bevor er seine Violine hochhob. Er strich mit seinem Bogen ein Mal darüber, fühlte, wie die Seiten unter dem Streich nachgaben. Er stand alleine auf der Bühne, als er anfing zu spielen.

Thorin legte seine Arme auf den Knien ab, lehnte sich weiter nach vorne, um näher an das Geräusch zu kommen. Die Musik floss langsam, wie Wassertropfen, die von einem Stein fielen. Aber es war nicht so regulär, wie ein Bergstrom sein würde. Jedes Mal, wenn er dachte, dass er ihn kannte, änderte sich der Laut wieder. Eine einzelne Note wurde hier und da für eine Weile gehalten, vibrierte gegen die Tiefe des Violinenkörpers. Er konnte nicht wirklich beschreiben, was er hörte, nur, was es ihn fühlen ließ.

„Es klingt, als würde es weinen.“, flüsterte er so leise, dass nur Bilbo ihn hören konnte.

Das Feld war nun komplett leise, als der Laut der Violine einen Zauber auf die letzten Besucher legte.

Thorin hielt seinen Atem an, fühlte wie sich die evokative Musik an seinem Brustbein ansiedelte und nach oben zu seinem Kopf durch seine Kehle drückte. Er schluckte reflexiv, aber es war noch immer da.

„Thorin?“ Bilbos Stimme war sehr weit weg.

Seine Augen brannten, als sich seine Kehle schloss. Es war zu viel. Er konnte es nicht entkommen.

Er konnte fühlen, wie Bilbo näher kam, konnte seinen Atem auf seiner Wange spüren.

„Sprich mit mir, Bilbo.“, flüsterte er. „Ich kann damit nicht umgehen. Sag...irgendetwas, um es zu übertönen, bitte.“

Bilbo biss sich auf die Lippen, als er nachdachte, bevor er in Thorins Ohr flüsterte, „Wie ist es mit einem Rätsel?“

Thorin nickte schnell. „Egal was.“

„Richtig.“ Bilbo pausierte, bevor er zitierte,

„Der Schrein ohne Deckel, Schlüssel, Scharnier

birgt einen goldenen Schatz, glaub es mir!“

Thorin blinzelte, und seine Kehle entspannte sich und zum ersten Mal, seitdem der Violinist angefangen, drehte er seinen Kopf und schaute Bilbo direkt an. „Ein goldener Schatz?“

Bilbo nickte. „Nun, mach weiter. Wovon rede ich?“

“Ein Schrein...“ Thorins Augen wurden unfokussiert, als sein Gehirn anfing, zu arbeiten. „Ist es etwas, das nur mit Magie geöffnet werden kann?“

Bilbo verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, es ist ein gewöhnlicher, normaler Gegenstand.“

Thorin lehnte seinen Kopf zurück gegen den Baumstamm, versuchte in die Blätterkrone über sich zu schauen. „Was ist mit einem Schrein-geformten Stück Stein mit einem Erz aus Gold darin?“

Bilbo lachte. „Ich sagte etwas Gewöhnliches!“

„Was?“, grinste Thorin. “Gold ist ziemlich gewöhnlich, dort, wo ich herkomme.”

„Ja, aber man gräbt es nicht in Schrein-Form aus!“

Thorin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich gebe auf. Sag es mir.“

Bilbo lehnte sich näher heran, um zu murmeln, „Ein Ei.“

„Aber das ist kein Schrein! Schreine haben Türen! Ein Ei ist überall glatt.“

„Es ist so etwas wie ein Schrein!“, protestierte Bilbo. „Es gibt die äußere Hülle- die Schale- und dann, was darin ist. Wie ein Schrein.“

Thorin verdrehte die Augen, doch sein Grinsen blieb beständig. „Das ist ein wenig weit hergeholt, denkst du nicht?“

„Nun, es wäre wohl kaum ein Rätsel, wenn ich sagen würde,

Von einem schuppigen oder fedrigen Vieh es fällt,

einen goldenen Schatz es enthält.“

Thorin schlug sich auf den Schenkel. „Viel besser! Jetzt hast du tatsächlich eine Chance, es zu erraten.“

Bilbo bumste seine Schulter gegen Thorins Arm. „Ja, wenn du ein Kind bist!“

Thorin lachte laut. „Nun, ich schätze, dass ich mich dir beweisen muss. Erzähl mir noch eins.“

Und sie saßen eng zusammen unter dem Baum, als Bilbo Thorin das Rätsel über die 32 weißen Pferde erzählte, und das mit den Augen, und das mit den Beinen, und viele andere. Ihr Gemurmel und Geflüster reichte nicht weiter auf das Feld als die Länge ihrer Beine.

Nur ein oder zwei Mal konnte man ein lautes Lachen oder Gekicher über die Musik hören, als Bilbo Thorins Ohren für den Rest des Abends bewachte.


	7. To Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Taschentücher bereithalten...

Nach dem Sommerfest vergingen die Wochen leise in Beutelsend. Die Hitze ließ endlich nach und machte es möglich für Bilbo und Thorin, mehr Zeit im Garten zu verbringen, der seit Thorins Ankunft etwas vernachlässigt worden war. Mehr von den verdammten Löwenzähnen hatten sich über die Blumenbeete verteilt und waren mit kräftiger Feindseligkeit bis zu Bilbos wertvollen Schwertlilien vorgedrungen. Also hatten sich Bilbo und Thorin zusammen getan, um sie wieder loszuwerden.

Bilbos fein gemachte Gartenwerkzeuge waren für Hobbit Hände gemacht worden und Thorins breite Finger umspannten sie von oben bis unten und es fiel ihm schwer, an den Griffen Halt zu finden.

„Benutze einfach deine Hände.“, sagte Bilbo. „Da es vor ein paar Tagen geregnet hatte, ist die Erde in diesem Teil des Gartens noch weich.“ Er kniete sich neben Thorin und zeigte ihm, wie man ein hartnäckiges Unkraut heraus riss. „Stelle sicher, dass du so viel wie möglich von der Wurzel erwischst.“ Er schaute über seine Schulter und grinste Thorin an. „Aber versuche, vor Enthusiasmus meinen ganzen Garten umzugraben.“

Thorin lächelte, als er sich die Haare vom Gesicht wegband. „Ich werde es versuchen.“

Bilbo ließ ihn machen, nahm die Geräte in die Hand und ging zur anderen Seite des Gartens. Seine Hände verfielen schnell in die gewohnten Bewegungen der Gartenarbeit, als seine Gedanken wanderten.

Eine kalte Brise fuhr über seine Stirn. Diese Veränderung des Wetters war eine willkommene Abwechslung nach den erstickenden Monaten, aber für Bilbo kündigte es auch etwas anderes an: das Ende des Sommers.

Und nun wartete er. Wartete darauf, dass Thorin nach seinem letzten Sinn fragte. Wartete darauf, dass dies endete.

Die Spitze seiner Schaufel traf auf einmal gegen einen begrabenen Stein und seine Hand rutschte ab, sodass seine sich sein Handgelenk schmerzhaft verdrehte. Bilbo hockte auf seinen Hacken, rieb an dem schmerzenden Glied und fühlte nach irgendeiner Hitze oder Schwellen. Er atmete langsam aus. Macht nichts, dachte er. Macht nichts. Aber sein Handgelenk schmerzte dennoch.

Er fokussierte sich wieder auf seine Arbeit, bewegte sich langsam den Blumenbeeten entlang und häufte eine beträchtliche Menge an Unkraut neben sich an. Als die Sonne höher in den Himmel stieg, stoppte er, um den Schweiß aus seinem Nacken zu wischen, wünschte sich, dass er sein Taschentuch in der Nähe hatte, um sich damit zu zufächern. 

Bilbo lugte über seine Schulter, um zu schauen, wie Thorin vorankam. Aber da war keine Spur von ihm. Bilbo runzelte mit der Stirn und drehte sich mehr herum, suchte mit seinen Augen den Garten nach dem Zwerg ab. Schließlich stand er komplett auf, wollte drinnen nach Thorin suchen.

Als er an den großen Schwertlilien vorbeilief, stolperte und fiel er beinahe über etwas, das aus dem Blumenbeet herausragte. Nach dem Stolpern brauchte Bilbo ein paar Anläufe, bevor er wieder gerade stand und schaute hinunter auf Thorin, der auf dem Rücken im Gras lag, die Arme über seinen Kopf ausgebreitet und die Augen geschlossen.

Bilbo trat leicht gegen den schuldigen Stiefel, der ihn beinahe zum Fallen gebracht hatte. „Ich dachte, du würdest mir mit dem Unkraut helfen?“

Thorins zufriedenes Lächeln wurde größer. „Ich helfe.“

Bilbo schaute auf das armselige Häufchen Unkraut, das neben Thorin lag. „Oh? Und wie?“

Thorins Augen waren noch immer geschlossen. „Du magst dich mit der Gartenarbeit auskennen, Bilbo Beutlin. Aber ich weiß über Kämpfe Bescheid. Und man braucht sowohl eine offensive und eine defensive Strategie, wenn man einen solch mächtigen Gegner bekämpft wie die verdammten Löwenzähne. Also während du diese Seite des Gartens in Angriff nimmst, habe ich die Schwertlilien zurückerobert und habe mich zwischen ihnen und den Feind eingeschanzt. Und obwohl sie in den angrenzenden Gebieten noch immer herrschen, werde ich es ihnen nicht erlauben, das wieder zu bekommen, das ich gewonnen habe.“

Bilbo konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. „Und was wenn sie einen Tunnel unter die Befestigungsanlagen graben- ich meine, unter dir?“

„Keine der mir zugänglichen Informationen über diesen neuen Gegner zeigen, dass er zum Graben in der Lage ist.“

Bilbo summte. „Du könntest aber lange warten müssen. Du bist auf dem Territorium der Löwenzähne. Sie kennen dieses Land besser als du und sie haben eine konstante Energiequelle vom Himmel und der Erde. Du hast nicht einmal eine Versorgungsleitung von hier zur Küche etabliert. Sie werden dich verhungern lassen, bevor sie verhungern.“

Endlich öffnete Thorin seine Augen und hob eine Hand, um sie vor der Sonne zu schützen. „Da kommst du ins Spiel. Sobald du den Kampf auf deiner Seite des Gartens gewonnen hast, kannst du zu meiner Hilfe kommen und wir können die restlichen Löwenzähne gemeinsam bekämpfen.“

Bilbo lehnte seinen Kopf zur Seite und fragte, „Und das hat nichts mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass du lieber in der Sonne liegst als dich vornüber gebeugt hinzuhocken und Unkraut zu zupfen?“

Thorins Lippen zuckten. „Das ist eine sinnvolle Kampfstrategie, die ich hier anwende.“

Bilbo schüttelte mit dem Kopf und grinste. „Nun, wir brauchen so oder so Versorgung. Wasser?“, fragte er, als er nach drinnen ging.

„Bitte.“, nickte Thorin. „Und vielleicht auch ein Sandwich?“ Seine fröhliche Stimme folgte Bilbo, als er die Tür zu Beutelsend aufmachte.

Bilbo konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln, als er anfing, die Sandwichs zu machen. Ein kurzes Lachen löste sich aus seiner Kehle, als er darüber nachdachte, Thorin zu fragen, was er machen würde, wenn die Löwenzähne Belagerungswaffen bekämen. Die Vorstellung von Thorin gefangen zwischen den Blumenbeeten während kleine gelbe Blumen Türme bauten, um über ihn hinwegzukommen, während ihn weitere von weiter entfernt mit kleinen Steinchen bewarfen, blieb bei ihm, als er mit den dringend gebrauchten Provisionen hinauslief.

Als die Tür hinter ihm zufiel schaute Bilbo mit einem Lächeln auf, bereitete sich darauf vor, Thorins Verteidigungspläne in Frage zu stellen, doch er hielt komplett an, als er den neuen Gast in seinem Garten sah.

Thorin war nun aufgestanden, sein Rücken steif und in Bilbos Richtung gedreht. Vor ihm war ein großer Rabe und sein scharfer Schnabel öffnete und schloss sich als er in irgendwelchen kehligen Lauten mit Thorin sprach, der kurz in der gleichen Sprache antwortete.

Bilbo setzte das Tablett auf der Bank ab und versuchte dabei, einen Blick auf Thorin und den Raben zu lassen und wunderte sich, ob es derselbe Rabe war, der ihn von Thorins Ankunft am Anfang des Sommers erzählt hatte. Er stand neben der Bank, da er nicht unterbrechen, aber auch Thorin nicht alleine lassen wollte.

Thorin schüttelte mit dem Kopf und schaute vom Raben weg, aber er hüpfte in sein Sichtfeld und krähte beleidigt, weil er so ignoriert wurde. Er sprach weiter in dieser unbekannten Sprache und plusterte seine Federn aus. Endlich antwortete Thorin kurz und winkte ihn weg.

Er hob vom Garten ab, seine großen Flügel in der warmen, stillen Luft herabstoßend, und ließ Thorin und Bilbo auf jeweils einer Seite im Garten stehend zurück.

Bilbo konnte sehen, dass Thorin einen Löwenzahn in der Hand hielt und den Stiel so sehr drückte, dass die milchige Flüssigkeit von dort auslief, wo der Stiel gebrochen worden war.

„Kam er vom Erebor?“

Thorins Schultern versteiften sich. „Ja.“

Bilbo schluckte hart als er darauf wartete, dass Thorin erklärte.

„Es ist...“ Der Löwenzahn fiel aus Thorins Hand, als er sich zu Bilbo umdrehte. „Es ist der König, mein Vater.“ Seine Augen glänzten, als er Bilbo so anschaute. „Ihm- ihm geht es nicht gut.“

Bilbo überbrückte ihre Distanz mit vier schnellen Schritten. „Oh, Thorin.“, sagte er und nahm seine Hand und hoffte, dass seine Präsenz dem anderen etwas Halt gab.

„Er liegt nur noch im Bett, isst nur wenig, und er-“ Thorin machte seine Augen fest zu. „Er fragt nach mir.“

Bilbo fühlte etwas Kaltes seine Wirbelsäule hinunterlaufen. Das war es. Das Ende des Sommers war früher gekommen, als er es erwartet hätte. Er schloss kurz seine Augen und versuchte dabei, gleichmäßig zu atmen. Er musste für Thorin ruhig bleiben.

Bilbo zog fest and Thorins Arm und sagte, „Dann musst du zu ihm zurückkehren. Nach Erebor.“ Er presste kurz seine Lippen zusammen. „So schnell wie möglich.“

Thorin schaute hinunter auf ihre verschränkten Hände und murmelte langsam, „Aber wir sind noch nicht fertig.“ Seine Augen waren benommen, denn offensichtlich hatte er damit zu kämpfen, sich mit allem auseinander zu setzen, was in den letzten Minuten passiert war.

„Wir brauchen nur einen weiteren Sinn.“, antwortete Bilbo und versuchte seine Stimme klipp und klar klingen zu lassen. Thorin brach auseinander, also musste er derjenige sein, der ihn zusammen hielt. „Und du kannst dich an ihn gewöhnen, während wir deine Reise vorbereiten- ein Pony für dich finden, Essen packen und...“ Er verlor sich und fühlte, wie sich ein Kloß in seiner Kehlte bildete.

Thorins Augen waren noch immer unfokussiert und starrten blind vor sich als er bewusst nur durch den Mund atmete.

Bilbo traf eine Entscheidung und bewegte sich näher an Thorin heran, wickelte seine Arme um dessen Taille und lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Wir machen es so schnell, wie es geht, Thorin.“, murmelte er, „du wirst rechtzeitig dort ankommen.“ Nach einem Moment fühlte er, wie sich Thorins Arme langsam hoben und seine Schultern umkreisten.

Bilbo wusste nicht, warum er das tat. Thorin hatte noch immer nicht die Freude einer warmen und freundlichen Berührung gelernt, also bedeutete ihm diese Geste gar nichts. Aber Bilbo konnte ihm nichts anderes anbieten. Alle Worte fühlten sich hohl und mangelnd an.

Also standen sie dort zusammen in Stille und beiden war es bewusst, schon wie bald sie voneinander getrennt sein würden.

 

X-X

 

Thorin saß alleine in seinem Schlafzimmer, die Matratze senkte sich unter seinem beständigem Gewicht und der hölzerne Rahmen grub sich in seine Schenkel. Thorin tat nichts, damit die Schmerzen nachließen, denn er brauchte etwas, das ihn in dieser grimmigen Realität ankerte.

Beutelsend war nun ruhig. Bilbo war vor einer Weile zum Markt gegangen, da er Thorins Reise vorbereiten musste. Er hatte für eine lange Zeit über die Exzellenz der Auenland Ponys gesprochen, war dabei Thorins Blick ausgewichen, als er mit stockigen Schritten durch sein Heim gelaufen war, die Hände an den Seiten nur am Zappeln. Und nun war er gegangen und ließ Thorin alleine mit seinen Gedanken.

Er lehnte sich nach hinten, um sich mit dem Rücken flach auf das Bett zu legen und starrte ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen an die Decke über ihm. Nicht einmal eine Stunde war es her, dass er so in Bilbos Garten gelegen hatte. Der blaue Himmel war über ihm gewesen und der Geruch der Blumen um ihn herum. Er hatte Bilbos leises Summen aus der Nähe gehört und er erinnerte sich daran, wie nah an paradiesisch er sich gefühlt hatte, wie es eben gehen konnte.

Thorin drückte seine Augen fest zusammen, versuchte, diese Erinnerung zu verdrängen. Sie war schmerzhaft geworden, verspottete ihn mit all dem, was er hinter sich lassen musste. All dem, das er aufgeben musste.

Thorins Augen schmerzten und er blinzelte schnell, bevor er seinen Kopf in das Kissen drehte. Es roch nach Bilbos Seife. Genau wie die Kleidung im Schrank, seine Haargummis auf dem Nachtschränkchen und sein Reiserucksack, der seit seiner Ankunft unter dem Bett verstaut gewesen war. Nun würde Thorin ihn wieder benutzen müssen und nach Monaten auf der Straße nach Erebor, würde er nicht mehr nach Beutelsend riechen. Nach Bilbo.

Thorin sprang vom Bett auf, musste dort wegkommen. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, dachte er, als er sich das Gesicht rieb, es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn Bilbo keine Heilung gefunden hätte. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, hätte Thorin nie gewusst. Davor hatte er nur Schmerzen gefühlt, war daran gewöhnt gewesen nach einem Leben ohne etwas anderes. Doch nun da er auch Freude kannte, wie viel schlimmer war der Schmerz? Und er war darauf nicht vorbereitet gewesen, denn Bilbo hatte ihm nichts außer Freude gezeigt.

Und nun brauchte ihn sein Vater.

„Thorin?“

Bilbo stand in der offenen Tür. In einer Hand hielt er ein kleines Glas. In der anderen den Rest des gelben Trankes.

Thorin nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Du bist zurück.“

„In den Ställen haben sie ein Pony für dich.“ Bilbo betrat den Raum. „Ihr Name ist Bellis.“

Thorin nickte ein Mal.

„Ich hab auch mit einem der Farmer geredet.“, sagte Bilbo weiter, drehte den Hals des Glases zwischen zwei Fingern. „Er denkt, dass das Wetter in den nächsten paar Tagen trocken bleiben wird. Zu dieser Zeit solltest du aus dem Auenland sein. Ich hoffe, dass dich das gute Wetter bis nach Erebor begleiten wird.“

Bilbo sah Thorin noch immer nicht in die Augen, sein Blick gerichtet über Thorins Schulter auf das Gemälde über Thorins Bett.

Thorin schaute hinunter und sah, wie Bilbos enge Finger um den Hals der Karaffe weiß wurden. Das war er, dachte er, der letzte Schritt. Egal wie sehr er es abstreiten wollte, das war er.

„Bilbo?“, fragte er.

Bilbo wollte ihn noch immer nicht anschauen. „Ja?“

„Ich würde jetzt gerne meinen letzten Kuss haben.“

Endlich schauten ihn diese vertrauten Augen an. Ihre Lider waren gesenkt und sie blinzelten viel öfter, wie Thorin sie es je hatte tun sehen, aber Thorin konnte nicht von ihnen wegsehen, selbst wenn die Welt um sie herum zerbrochen wäre.

Bilbo nickte natürlich. Denn er hatte Thorin noch nie etwas verweigert. Er hatte immer geholfen, erklärt, unterstützt. Und deswegen konnte Thorin Bilbo nicht fragen, was er wirklich wollte.

Komm mit mir. Verlasse diesen Ort, wo sie dich Hexe und Verrückte Beutlin nannten. Selbst wenn du nicht fühlst wie ich, komm mit mir. Bitte. Ich kann mir meine Welt nicht ohne dich vorstellen.

Aber Thorin fragte nicht, denn er würde Bilbo nicht dazu zwingen, diese Entscheidung zu treffen. Er hatte seine Arbeit hier in Hobbingen und sie würden leiden, wenn er ginge. Und Thorin hatte eine Pflicht gegenüber seinem Vater und seinem Königreich, die leiden würden, wenn er fern bliebe.

Zusammen schauten Bilbo und Thorin dabei zu, wie die letzten Tropfen von der Lippe in das Glas fielen, bevor Bilbo aufhörte, die Karaffe zu kippen und auf das Nachtschränkchen stellte. Er hielt das Glass hoch und betrachtete, wie das Licht von Thorins Schlafzimmerfenster die Flüssigkeit zum Glänzen brachte. Dann schloss er die Augen und schluckte es in einem Zug herunter; dabei stahl sich eine sichtbare Grimasse über sein Gesicht.

Thorin setzte sich auf das Bett und wartete, und seine Hände hingen nutzlos da. Bilbo stellte sich vor ihn, zögerte für einen Moment, bevor er sich auf den Boden kniete. Er nahm Thorins linke Hand zwischen seine eigenen und drehte sie vorsichtig, bis die Handfläche nach oben schaute. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Thorins Gesicht leckte sich Bilbo über die Lippen und lehnte sich nach vorne, um einen Kuss über die dünne Haut zu streifen.

Als er sie losließ, hob Thorin die Hand an seine Brust, fühlte bereits ein Kribbeln von seiner Hand aufwärts sich ausbreiten. Er schaute hinunter, um zu sehen, dass Bilbo seine rechte Hand genommen hatte und sie für einen Moment länger küsste, als er es bei der linken getan hatte.

Und dann fühlte Thorin es.

Es fing an wie eine Hitze. Nicht wie wenn du dir deine Hand am Kamin verbrennst, aber etwas zärtlicher und lebendiger. Ein Puls fing an, durch seine Adern zu pochen und nirgendwo anders war das Gefühl stärker als in seinen Handflächen, wo sich die Berührung von Bilbos Lippen wie eine beständige Markierung anfühlten.

Er schaute hinunter auf den gebeugten Kopf vor ihm und langsam, ganz langsam drehte er seine Hand in Bilbos Griff und streckte sie nach oben. Seine Fingerspitzen hatten gerade die warme Wange erreicht, als Bilbo keuchte und mit weiten Augen zu Thorin hinaufschaute. Thorin stoppte und wartete für einen atemlosen Moment bevor er fühlte, wie Bilbo sein Gesicht sanft in seine Hand legte. Seine Finger fuhren mit seiner Suche fort bis zum rundesten Teil der Wange und empfand Wunder, als er zum ersten Mal diese Wärme fühlte. Die Haut war warm, gab seiner Berührung nach. Er stoppte bei dem Auge, fühlte, wie Bilbos Wimpern gegen seine Fingerspitzen flatterten. Schließlich fuhr er bis zur Haarlinie fort, folgte einer Locke bei Bilbos Ohr. Das Haar war an der Wurzel am wärmsten, dicht an Bilbos Haut. Er folgte der Strähne zu seiner Spitze, genoss die weiche Geschmeidigkeit, die er dort fand.

Er wurde plötzlich in seinen Entdeckungen unterbrochen, als er ein kleines Schluchzen hörte. Er schaute nach unten, um zu sehen, wie Bilbos Schultern zitterten, wie seine Augen schmerzvoll zusammengekniffen waren. Ein Glänzen von Feuchtigkeit betrog ihn in Thorins Blick.

Thorin wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, also drehte er einfach seine Hand gegen Bilbos Wange, bedeckte diese Seite des Gesichts vom Kinn bis zur Braue, und hoffte, dass seine Wärme Bilbo beruhigen konnte, wie sie es mit Thorin auch getan hatte.

Bilbo entspannte in Thorins Berührung, drehte sein Gesicht mehr in seine große Hand. Da er die Sorgen Bilbos spürte, konnte Thorin nichts anderes tun, als mit seinen Fingerspitzen wieder und wieder über Bilbos Locken zu fahren. Sie saßen so für eine Weile, Thorin auf dem Bett und Bilbo auf seinen Knien, aber verbunden durch diese eine Berührung. Das Zimmer war ruhig bis auf Bilbos stockendes Atmen.

„Bilbo?“, flüsterte Thorin in diese Stille.

Die Augen waren rotumrandet, als Bilbo zu ihm aufschaute. „Ja?“

„Könntest du- könntest du mich noch mal küssen? Jetzt, da ich deine Berührung spüren kann?“

Bilbo leckte sich über die Lippen, bevor er ein Mal nickte.

Bilbo bewegte sich, um besser aufsitzen zu können. Thorins Hände wurden ein weiteres Mal nach oben gedreht; Bilbos Finger fuhren über sie. Er hielt seinen Atem, als Bilbo seinen Kopf beugte.

Der erste Kuss auf die Handfläche schickte einen Schock seinen Arm hinauf und das Gefühl von Bilbos Lippen kribbelte bis zu seinem Zentrum. Der zweite Kuss auf seine andere Hand breitete eine Wärme durch seinen Körper aus, sodass Thorin beinahe die Augen in Wonne schloss.

Thorin atmete tief durch, um seine Reaktionen zu kontrollieren. „Mehr?“, murmelte er.

Bilbo biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe bevor er aufstand, sich auf Thorins Schenkel stützte, die Berührung seiner Hände wie eine Hitze auf Thorins Haut, bevor er seine Balance wieder fand. Seine Hände wanderten Thorins Körper hinauf, schliffen verlockend gegen seine Seiten, bevor sie gegen seine Schultern pressten.

Bilbo lehnte sich nach vorne, sein warmer Atem rief angenehme Gänsehaut auf Thorins Nacken hervor, bis er schließlich sein Ohr erreichte. Das Ohrläppchen brannte in Vorfreude und die erste Berührung von Bilbos Lippen tat wenig, um die Flammen zu kühlen. Die Wärme wanderte zum anderen Ohr, bevor auch es mit dieser einfachen Berührung gesegnet wurde.

„Mehr.“, flüsterte Thorin, das einzige Geräusch im Zimmer neben Bilbos schwerem Atem.

Bilbo nahm einen Schritt zurück und seine Hände zeigten Thorin, dass er zu ihm hinauf schauen sollte. Seine Lippen fühlten sich herrlich schwer auf der Brücke seiner Nase an und hinterließen eine leichte Feuchtigkeit. Die Haut kribbelte als sie in der warmen Luft trocknete.

„Mehr.“

Falls Bilbo bemerkte, wie Thorins Augen glitzerten, bevor er sie schloss, so sagte er nichts. Er hinterließ nur federleichte Küsse auf jedem Lid und seine Lippen fingen sich ein wenig an der dünnen, geschrumpelten Haut um das Auge herum.

Thorin öffnete seine Augen und schaute hinauf zu Bilbo. Er war so nah.

„Mehr.“

Bilbos Blick bewegte sich kurz zwischen Thorins Augen und seinem Mund bevor er schließlich nach vorne lehnte und Thorins Lippen in einem Kuss traf.

Es war eine ziemlich einfache Berührung. Nur Haut gegen Haut. Es hätte nicht mehr bedeuten sollen als zwei Hände, die sich in einem Handschlag trafen. Aber die Welt um ihn herum kribbelte und ließ Thorin dagegen seine Augen schließen. Es war zu viel. Einfach zu viel. Sein ganzes Dasein schien sich zu diesem einen einzelnen Punkt zusammenzuschmelzen, bevor er ein weiteres Mal nach außen ausbrach, durch ihn hindurchsauste mit all dem, was Energie sein konnte. Er war froh, dass er gerade saß, denn sein Unterkörper fühlte sich an, als könnte er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen, während seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf den Punkt gerichtet war, an dem sich Bilbos und seine Lippen trafen.

Als sich Bilbo zurücklehnte, fühlte sich Thorin, als ob er endlich wieder atmen könnte, wieder als sich selbst existieren könnte. Er schaute hinauf zu Bilbo mit einem offenen Mund, aber keine Worte verließen ihn. Stattdessen streckte er sich und drückte seine Stirn vorsichtig gegen Bilbos mit einer Hand um seinen Nacken, um ihn nah bei sich zu behalten.

Bilbo schloss die Augen und drückte sich gegen Thorin. „Ich werde dich vermissen.“, flüsterte er. „So sehr.“

„Ich auch.“, murmelte Thorin. „Ich meine-“ Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich werde dich auch vermissen.“

Bilbo zog vorsichtig an einem seiner Zöpfe. „Dämlicher Zwerg.“, sagte er mit einem liebevollen Lächeln.

Näher als dies würden sie sich nie kommen, dachte Thorin, als er hinauf zu Bilbo schaute, näher an die Wahrheit würden sie nie kommen. Und das musste genug sein.

Denn Thorin brach am nächsten Morgen auf.

 

X-X

 

Bellis war ein kräftiges Pony mit einem braunen Fell und einer schwarzen Mähne. Sie folgte dir mit einem ruhigen und beständigen Schritt und wartete geduldig, als sie auf ihre Reise vorbereitet wurde. Jemand hatte ihr an einem Punkt in ihrem Leben wohl etwas zu gut getan, denn sie hatte die Gewohnheit, ihren Hals auf der Suche nach Leckereien in deiner Handfläche oder dem Boden deiner Tasche auszustrecken; ihre weichen Lippen streichelten dich dabei.

Bilbo hasste sie.

Er hasste den Sattel, der um ihre Seiten gefestigt wurde. Hasste jeden Rucksack, den er zu ihrer Ladung hinzufügen musste. Hasste, wie die Ställe ihr Fell für die Reise sauber gemacht hatten. Hasste das Glänzen ihrer frisch angefertigten Schuhe, das Metall fest genug, um bis nach Erebor zu halten. Und er hasste es, dass sie gerade vor Beutelsend graste und auf ihren Reiter wartete.

Bilbo entfernte sich vom Fenster, fuhr dabei mit einer Hand nebenbei über einen nahen Tisch. Er drehte sich in die Richtung der Schlafzimmer, starrte auf Thorins Tür. Jeden Moment, jeden Moment nun würde sie sich öffnen und Thorin würde hinaustreten, seinen Rucksack zuschnüren und über eine Schulter schmeißen. Er würde Bilbo zur Begrüßung ein kleines Lächeln schenken, so wie immer, und Bilbo würde zurücklächeln müssen. Also nahm er diese Momente, um sich vorzubereiten.

Als Thorin heraustrat, war der Sack bereits über seine Schulter geschwungen und das ungewohnte Gewicht zog an seinen gestrafften Muskeln.

„Alles fertig?“, fragte Bilbo und fühlte, wie sich seine Wangen unkomfortabel streckten.

Thorin nickte, zog an einer der Strapsen. „Es fühlt sich schwerer an als wenn ich ankommen war.“

Bilbo tapste von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ich fürchte, das Auenland hat dich weich gemacht.“, sagte er. „Du wirst es mit mehr Leichtigkeit tragen sobald du dich Erebor näherst.“

Thorin schaute hinunter auf seine Stiefel. „Ja.“

Bilbo hob einen Stoffbeutel vom Tisch auf. „Ich werde dir ein gutes Stück folgen.“

Thorins Gesicht erhellte sich. „Oh?“

„Ja.“, nickte Bilbo. „Das blaue Eisenkraut haben am Brandywine Fluss geblüht und ich muss ein paar für mein Lager pflücken.“ Es war halb richtig, doch Bilbo musste Thorin nicht sagen, dass wenn er eine weitere Woche wartete, dass beide Seiten wahrscheinlich blühen würden und nicht nur die südliche. Er würde dann eben einen zweiten Ausflug machen müssen. Es würde dann wenigstens die Stille füllen.

„Blaues Eisenkraut?“ Thorin ließ langsam hinaus in die Halle, zögerte, bevor Bilbo sich zu ihm gesellte. „Und wofür brauchst du diese?“

„Es hat keine direkten Fähigkeiten, aber sie geben mir das nötige Öl für viele von meinen Tränken, ohne die anderen Zutaten zu unterbrechen.“, sagte Bilbo, als er die Tür öffnete und nach draußen trat.

„Für wie viele Tränke brauchst du es?“ Thorin schützte sich die Augen vor der Sonne, als er über das Feld unter Bilbos Heim schaute.

Bilbo runzelte die Stirn bei dieser seltsamen Frage. „Mindestens zwanzig bis dreißig.“, sagte er.

Thorin schaute zurück zu Bilbo. „Hobbingen kann sich glücklich schätzen, dich zu haben, Bilbo.“, sagte er, die Augen in seinem beschatteten Gesicht weich.

Bilbo schaute weg. „Ja, nun...“ Wie konnte er Thorin sagen, dass das, was sich wie der Sinn seines Lebens angefühlt hatte nun wie ein lebenslanger Fluch anfühlte? Als wären Steinblöcke um seine Füße gebunden obwohl alles was er tun wollte davonrennen war.

Ein leises Wiehern ergriff ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie schauten zu, wie Bellis ihren Hals über Bilbos Zaun streckte. Sie atmete lange aus zur Begrüßung.

„Hallo, Mädchen.“ Bilbo streckte seine Hand aus und strich über ihre Nase. „Komm, Thorin.“ Er winkte ihn näher. „Komm und treffe deine Reisegefährtin. Das ist Bellis.“

Thorin hielt langsam seine Hand aus, strich über ihr Fell direkt unter der Mähne. „Sie ist so warm.“, atmete er aus, traf Bilbos Blick über ihren Kopf.

Bilbo lächelte. Er würde Thorins Art vermissen. „Fühle ihre Mähne.“

Das tat Thorin. „Sehr dick.“ Er rieb ein paar Strähnen zwischen seinen Fingern. „Und rauer als deines.“

Bilbo atmete ein kurzes Lachen aus. „Das hoffe ich doch.“

Thorins Hände wanderten hinauf zu ihren Ohren, fühlten, wie sie gegen seine Handflächen zuckten.

„Hier.“ Bilbo bückte sich, pflückte einen Löwenzahn zu seinen Füßen. „Schau, ob sie das mag.“ Er gab sie Thorin, zeigte ihm, dass er die Hand offen halten und mit dem Löwenzahn nach oben Bellis präsentieren sollte.

Sie duckte ihren Kopf und schnüffelte ein Mal. Dann öffnete sie vorsichtig die Lippen und nahm sich die Blume aus seiner Hand.

Thorin lächelte. „Ich bin versucht, ihr alle Mahlzeiten von hier nach Erebor mit Hand zu füttern, nur um diese weiche Berührung wieder zu spüren.“ Er streichelte Bellis Nase, zog an ihrer Mähne.

Bilbo musste von diesem süßen Anblick wegschauen. Stattdessen schaute er hinauf, um die Position der Sonne zu überprüfen. Sie hatte fast den ganzen halben ersten Weg ihrer Reise über den Himmel geschafft. Bilbo seufzte. Dies zu verzögern würde nur noch mehr schmerzen.

„Wenn du heute eine gute Distanz schaffen möchtest,“, sagte er, „dann sollten wir besser losgehen.“

Thorin ließ seine Hand fallen. „Ja.“

Bilbo ging, um Bellis loszubinden, seine Hände fummelten an dem losen Knoten. Nachdem er nachgeschaut hatte, dass ihre Ausrüstung richtig angepasst war, drehte sich Bilbo um, um den Weg hinunterzulaufen, erwartete, dass Thorin direkt hinter ihm sein würde. Aber schon bald hielt er an, als er Thorin immer noch dem offenen Tor stehen sah.

Seine Hand öffnete und schloss sich über der Spitze des Tores, sodass Gefahr bestand, dass er Splitter in seine unnachgiebigen Finger bekommen könnte. Sein Blick war auf Beutelsend gerichtet, aber sein Gesicht zeigte keines seiner Gefühle. Bilbo wusste ganz genau, dass Thorin seinen Aufenthalt in Hobbingen gefallen hatte, aber da war kein Lächeln ob der schönen Erinnerungen oder eine Träne wegen dem Verlust von ihnen. Seine Augen wanderten einfach nur über die Vorderseite von Bilbos Zuhause, nahmen alles in sich auf, von seinem steinigen Pfad bis zum grasigen Dach.

„Thorin?“ Bilbo nahm die Zügel von einer Hand in die andere und nahm einen Schritt näher, fühlte, wie Bellis gegen seine Rücken stupste, als er anhielt.

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt,“, sagte Thorin, „wie Beutelsend wohl im Herbst oder Winter aussehen könnte.“

Bilbo stand nun neben ihm, sahen beide in dieselbe Richtung. „Es schaut so ziemlich gleich aus, denke ich. Nur weniger grün. Manchmal weiß.“ Er schaute hinauf zu Thorin. „Vielleicht wirst du es selbst eines Tages sehen.“, sagte Bilbo, und die Worte fühlten sich an wie Lügen, sobald sie seinen Mund verließen.

Thorins Mundwinkel hoben sich in einer Imitation eines Lächelns. „Vielleicht.“

Die beiden drehten sich um, ohne etwas zu sagen, gingen den Pfad von Beutelsend hinunter weg. Langsame Hufschläge ertönten hinter ihnen, als Bellis folgte.

Bilbo und Thorin liefen langsam, Richtung Süden. Von irgendwoher konnte Bilbo Kinder spielen hören, ihr aufgeregtes Gekreische eindringlich in gemeinsamen Stille. Wäre es irgendein anderer Tag gewesen, hätte Bilbo einen murrenden Kommentar über nervige Kinder gemacht und Thorin hätte ihn spielerisch gefragt, sie mit seiner Magie verschwinden zu lassen. Sie hätten vielleicht eine Diskussion über die moralischen Grenzen von Zauberei gestartet oder vielleicht nur gemeinsam gelacht, bevor wieder eine angenehme Stille herrschte.

Die Stille nun war alles andere als angenehm. Sie streckte sich zwischen ihnen aus, gefüllt mit allem, das nicht gesagt wurde. Denn was war der Sinn, jetzt alles zu sagen, wenn keine Zeit mehr übrig war? Schon bald würde es eine halbe Welt und ein Leben zwischen ihnen liegen. Was kümmerten einem dann die Worte?

Lass uns als wahre Freunde scheiden, dachte Bilbo, anstatt darauf zu beharren, was hätte sein können.

Das Rauschen des Flusses ertönte hinter einer kleinen Grenze aus Bäumen und sie liefen bewusst langsamer. Als sie den Fluss erreichten, gabelte sich der Pfad nach links und traf auf die Große Östliche Straße. Das war die Straße, die Thorin in die Nebelberge und weiter bringen würde.

Bilbo schaute sie hinunter, fühlte Bellis Nase gegen seinen Rücken.

„Das ist es.“, ertönte Thorins Stimme hinter ihm. Bilbo schloss kurz die Augen. Er würde sich an diese tiefen Töne erinnern müssen.

„Ja.“, sagte Bilbo.

Er fühlte eine Berührung und schaute hinunter, um zu sehen, dass Thorins Finger zitterten, als sie nach seiner Hand griffen.

„Ich wollte nur sagen-“ Thorin räusperte sich, bevor er in Bilbos Augen schaute. „Ich meine, ich muss sagen, dass das, was hier in den letzten Monaten passiert ist...“ Er hob Bilbos Hand und hielt sie zwischen seinen zwei eigenen. „Es hat mein Leben verändert. Du hast mein Leben verändert.“ Seine Stimme zitterte beim letzten Wort. „Danke dir.“ Er hielt Bilbos Hand näher an seinen Körper. „Danke dir.“

Bilbo schaute hinunter auf ihre verbundenen Hände. „Es war mir eine Freude, Thorin.“ Er schaute hinauf in Thorins Augen. „Wahrlich, das war es.“

Die Welt schien für einen Moment still zu stehen als die beiden ihr leises Lebewohl sprachen, aber schon bald entzogen sich Thorins Hände Bilbos Griff. Seine Augen fokussierten sich auf Thorins Rücken, als er dorthin lief, wo Bellis graste und sich auf den Sattel schwang. Das Leder quietschte als er sich in dem Sattel bewegte und das Pony näher zu Bilbo führte.

Bilbo griff, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, nach einem Pack, das sich auf dem Rücken des Ponys gelockert hatte und zog es fest. Seine Hand verlangsamte sich, als sie sich Thorins Schenkel näherte und hielt schließlich genau über dem Knie.

Er schaute hinauf zu Thorin. „Lebewohl.“, sagte er.

Thorin legte seine Hand auf die seine. „Lebewohl, Bilbo.“

Die Straße verlief für eine lange Weile geradeaus und erlaubte es Bilbo, dort zu stehen und zuzuschauen, wie Thorin davon ritt. Als sie leicht nach Süden abbog, rauschte ein tiefhängender Ast von einem Baum im Wind, bewegte sich rauf und runter über dem Pfad. Thorin duckte sich leicht unter ihn durch und plötzlich war er ganz aus Bilbos Sicht verschwunden.

Das Geräusch von großen Flügeln rauschte an Bilbo vorbei und er sah nach oben, um einen großen Raben nach Osten fliegen zu sehen. Er fragte sich, ob es einer von Erebors Boten war, der nach Hause eilte, um die Rückkehr des Kronprinzen anzukünden.

Bilbo drehte sich Richtung Westen; die Blumen am Fluss vergessen, als er langsam nach Hause nach Beutelsend ging.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlich ein neues Kapitel! An das nächste setze ich mich auch bald. Vielen lieben Dank auch an meine Beta Leserin Sarah aka croliv-writes.

Die Türklinke klickte leise, als Thorin die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Er zitterte. Das Kaminfeuer im Zimmer seines Vaters war stark angefacht gewesen, und die Kühle des Flurs waren gleichzeitig Erleichterung und ein Schock nach dieser Hitze.

„Hatte er sich gefreut, dich zu sehen?“

Thorin schaute zu seiner Schwester, die leise am anderen Ende des Flurs wartete.

„Ich denke schon.“ Er atmete lang aus. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er nannte mich beim Namen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er mich gesehen hat.“

Ihre Augen wurden weich, als sie verständnisvoll nickte. „Er hatte schon bessere Tage.“

„Wann hat es angefangen?“

„Irgendwann mitten im Sommer. Er fing an, unerwartet müde zu werden während Beratertreffen, diplomatischen Abendessen, vergaß oft, worüber geredet wurde. Dann eines Morgens klopfte sein persönlicher Diener unablässig an meine Tür, sagte mir, dass seine Majestät nicht mehr aus dem Bett käme.“ Sie presste bei der Erinnerung ihre Lippen zusammen. „Seitdem ist er dort geblieben.“

Thorin schluckte. „Was sagt Oin dazu?“

Sie blinzelte schnell. „Er sagt-“ Ihre Hände ballten sich. „Er sagt – oh, Thorin.“ Sie bedeckte ihre Augen mit ihrer Hand, ihre Schultern drehten sich nach innen zum Körper hin, drehte sich fast von ihrem Bruder weg, als sie versuchte, ihren unregelmäßigen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Thorin beobachtete Dis für einen Moment, bevor er näher trat, langsam seine Arme hob und sie in eine feste Umarmung zog. Er konnte fühlen, wie sie sich vor Überraschung leicht versteifte, bevor sie langsam ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter lehnte und ihn ihre Arme ebenfalls hielten. Ihre tränenbenetzte Wange berührte eine Seite seines Halses und der Geruch nach Metall war in ihren Haaren. Er festigte seine Arme um sie herum, denn er brauchte ihre Wärme.

So standen sie für eine Weile zusammen, die Stille im Flur leiser als die Stille an der Bettseite ihres Vaters.

Ihre Stirn drückte gegen seine Schulter. „Das ist das erste Mal.“, flüsterte Dis, „das erste Mal, dass du mich so nah an dich gehalten und es auch so gemeint hast, wirklich gemeint hast.“, schluchzte sie gegen ihn.

„Ich weiß.“, sagte Thorin.

Ihre Arme festigten sich um seine Mitte. „Als deine ersten Briefe kamen, uns gesagt haben, was passiert ist, was dieser Hobbit Heiler für dich getan hat-“

„Bilbo.“, korrigierte Thorin, beinahe ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Sie lehnte sich zurück und schaute hinauf zu ihm, ihre Augen fest an seine geheftet. „Was Bilbo für dich getan- Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Es klang als wäre Mahal selbst im Auenland aufgetaucht und dir sein Wohlwollen gezeigt hat. Nach all diesen Jahren...“ Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf, ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Es ist unglaublich.“

„Wenn es denn Mahal war.“, sagte Thorin, „dann entschied er sich dafür, Bilbo Beutlin als sein Instrument zu benutzen.“ Er lächelte auch. „Und ich bin froh, dass er es tat.“

Dis wischte die letzten ihrer Tränen von ihrer Wange, als sie sich von der Umarmung zurückzog. Sie schaute hinauf zu ihrem Bruder, versuchte diesen neuen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu lesen. „Du hättest ihn einladen sollen, mit dir zu kommen.“, sagte sie. „Du musst gewusst haben, dass er als wiederkehrender Held von unseren Leuten gefeiert und mit Geschenken der Dankbarkeit überhäuft worden wäre. Ich selbst bin dazu bereit, ihm die Hälfte unseres Schatzes anzubieten, dafür, dass er mir meinen Bruder wiedergegeben hat.“

Thorin schaute weg und erlaubte es sich Beutelsend vorzustellen. Es würde bis an den Rand gefüllt sein mit Zwergengold und Schmuckstücken, wenn Dis die Chance dazu bekäme. Jedes Regal, jeder Tisch und Kaminsims würde damit bedeckt sein, und Bilbo müsste sehr leise durch sein Zuhause treten müssen, aus Angst, etwas davon könnte zu Boden fallen. Thorin lächelte breiter, als er sich vorstellte, wie er seine Rühreier von goldenen Tellern aß und seinen Tee aus goldenen Tassen trank. Es passte irgendwie einfach nicht.

„Ich konnte ihn nicht fragen, mit mir zu kommen.“, sagte er zu ihr. „Er ist der einzige Heiler in seinem Dorf. Es wäre unfair von mir – Ich konnte ihn nicht fragen.“

Dis nickte, beobachtete noch immer Thorins Gesicht.

Thorin schaute weg von diesem suchenden Blick. „Du hast doch nicht meine Gemächer wegbewegt, solange ich weg war, oder?“

„Nein, sie sind da, wo du sie gelassen hast. Ich habe deine Rucksäcke und Taschen hinbringen lassen.“ Sie lief in die Richtung seiner Gemächer und er folgte ihr. „Dein Pony scheint ganz schön belastbar und stark zu sein. Ich denke, sie würde sich gut als Minenpony machen. Was denkst du?“

„Nein.“ Thorin konnte sich eine Kreatur des grünen Auenlandes nicht tief unten in den Minen Erebors vorstellen. „Lass, lass sie einfach in den königlichen Ställen. Sag den Pflegern, sie sollen sie gut füttern und regelmäßig ausführen.“

„Wie du wünschst.“, sagte Dis und blieb vor der Tür zu Thorins Gemächern stehen.

Thorin legte eine Hand auf die Klinke. „Ich würde-“ Er drehte seinen Kopf leicht zu Dis. „Ich würde jetzt gerne alleine sein. Es war eine lange Reise.“

Sie nickte. „Natürlich.“ Sie strich mit einer Hand über seinen Rücken und schaute hinauf zu ihm. „Ich bin so glücklich, dich wieder hier zu haben.“

Thorin lächelte sie leicht an, bevor er die Tür öffnete und in seine Gemächer schritt.

Das erste, das ihm auffiel, war die minimalistische Inneneinrichtung. Keine Wandteppiche oder Gemälde hängen an den Wänden, es gab keine Schnitzereien im Holz seiner Möbel und jeder Stoff war ein einfaches Braun oder Grau. Vor einem halben Jahr hatte Thorin nicht mehr als das gebraucht.

Sein Gepäck hatte man in der Mitte des Raumes abgestellt, die kleineren Taschen gegen sein volles Reisegepäck gelehnt. Thorin nahm schnelle Schritte, lief zu ihnen hinüber mit Entschlossenheit, musste das finden, was er vor einigen Monaten in Beutelsend sorgfältig eingepackt hatte.

Es war überdeckt mit mehreren Lagen Stoff und versteckt zwischen seinen Klamotten. Seine stumpfen Ecken erschienen, als er es auspackte und fuhr mit den Fingern über den einfachen Rahmen aus Holz. Er hob es aus dem Gepäck und legte es auf einen Stuhl, lehnte es gegen den Rücken.

Es war das Auenland, oder zumindest der Teil, der Beutelsend enthielt. Das kleine Wasserfarbengemälde hatte dort über Thorins Bett gehangen und es würde nun die erste Dekoration in seinem Zuhause in Erebor sein.

Seine Augen betrachteten das frische Grün der Szenerie, brauchten es jetzt mehr denn je. Die runden Türen der Hobbit Höhlen waren darüber verteilt; die Punkte mit Farbe brachten ein wenig Freude zum Bild. Ganz oben auf dem Bild war eine grüne Tür. Thorin fokussierte sich darauf, stellte sich vor, dort eine kleine Figur auf der Bank vor der Höhle zu sehen. Er konnte geradeso das Weiß des Hemdes und das Rot der Anzugweste sehen. Er wunderte sich, wie lange er dort gesessen hatte. Hatte er sich gerade eine Tasse Ale nach dem Abendessen gegönnt? Oder hatte er den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht, im Sonnenschein zu lesen? Würde der Wind stärker werden, seine Locken aufwirbeln und ihn zittern lassen? Würde er aufstehen, sich strecken und zurück hineingehen? Und dann fokussierten sich Thorins Augen zurück auf die geschlossene, grüne Tür und die Figur war von der Bank verschwunden.

Er blinzelte. Die grünen Farben verschwanden aus seinem Blick und er stand ein weiteres Mal in seinen Zimmern in Erebor.

Das Geräusch von schnellen Schritten kam von außerhalb seiner Tür, klangen, als würde jemand vorbei zu den Zimmern seines Vaters hetzen. Vielleicht ein Diener mit neuen Bettlaken oder einem Tablett mit einfachem Essen für den bettlägerigen König. Thorin fühlte einen Stich von Schuld. Sein Vater war kurz davor, auf die andere Seite zu wechseln, und alles, was er tun konnte, war in die Erinnerungen eines einzelnen Sommers zu verschwinden. Egal wie sehr Bilbo sein Leben verändert hatte, so hatte er doch nun eine Pflicht gegenüber seinem Vater.

Er hörte, wie eine Tür geöffnet und geschlossen wurde. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er ausgesehen hatte, so leise in seinem Bett gelegen hatte. Sein Vater hatte noch nie zuvor so klein ausgesehen. Seine Krone hatte man ihm zusammen mit seinen königlichen Roben ausgezogen, und er sah alt und gebrechlich aus. Seine Haut war dünn, streckte sich über seine Knochen. Seine Haare und sein Bart lagen leblos. Ein großer König der Zwerge besiegt am Ende seines langen Lebens.

Hättest du ihm helfen können, Bilbo? Ich habe nie gefragt und du nie gesagt. (klingt ein bisschen komisch) Vielleicht, weil wir beide die Antwort kannten. Egal, wie tief du in deiner Bibliothek gesucht, egal, wie viele Pflanzen du im Wald gesammelt hättest, es hätte nicht geholfen, oder? Denn es gibt keine Heilung für den Tod – den finalen Tod am Ende eines langen Lebens.

Thorin fühlte ein Jucken in seinem Körper, als würde er darauf warten, dass etwas passiert. Er versuchte, sich zu setzen, doch sprang schon bald wieder auf, lief steif durch das Zimmer. Er wollte niemand anderen sehen, aber er wollte auch nicht alleine mit seinen Gedanken sein. Er traf eine Entscheidung, lief wieder zur Tür hinaus und ging, um sich an die Bettseite seines Vaters zu setzen.

 

X-X

 

Der Schnee fiel dick und schnell draußen, bedeckte die Sicht von Beutelsend wie ein weißes Tuch. Bilbo nahm einen Schritt vom Fenster zurück und ließ dabei die kleine Gardine fallen. Es war der Abend des ersten Tages von Yule und ganz Hobbingen hatte sich in seinen Höhlen mit den Familien versammelt, um sich auf die Festlichkeiten vorzubereiten.

Bilbo schaute hinauf zu den Portraits seiner Eltern über dem Kamin, umrahmt mit Immergrün ganz im Sinne der Jahreszeit. Vielleicht würde er sogar ein wenig vom speziellen Beutlin Yule Brot backen, um es mit seinem Tee zu verspeisen.

Das Knacken des Feuers war das einzige Geräusch als er sich in den Stuhl davor setzte und dabei das neue Buch hochnahm in Vorbereitung zu einem Abend verbracht mit Lesen.

Nach ein paar Seiten hielt er an und las noch einmal eine besonders lustige Stelle. Er blieb bei den Wörtern, denn ihm gefiel die passende Redewendung. Er wollte sie laut lesen, seine Zunge darum wenden fühlen, seine beste Aussprache geben, um den Witz genau darzustellen.

Er schaute von der Seite auf, bereitete sich darauf vor, für das Publikum auszuüben. Aber dort war niemand. Der Sessel auf der anderen Seite des Kamins war leer. Er war nun seit mehr als vier Monaten leer. Und nun fühlte sich Bilbo dämlich, laut in einem leeren Zimmer vorzulesen.

Er räusperte sich und schaute hinunter auf die Seite, versuchte, sich auf die Wörter zu konzentrieren. Sie hatten das oft getan, Thorin und er. Sie hatten oft nach dem letzten Mahl des Tages zusammen gesessen, einer oder beide am Lesen. An manchen Abenden redeten sie mehr als sie lasen, an anderen war es ihnen schon genug, in Stille beieinander zu sitzen, jeder mit seinem eigenen Buch beschäftigt. Und manchmal würden sie einander vorlesen. Bilbo bevorzugte es, die witzigen Passagen vorzutragen, wollte Thorin zum Lachen bringen. Und Thorin las oft durch die Geschichten von Mittelerde, las jede Passage laut, in der Elben gierig, hochmütig oder einfach nur dämlich waren mit kaum verhohlener Freude, bevor Bilbo ihn zu einer anderen spielerischen Diskussion herausforderte über den Wert der Elben.

Bilbo lächelte. Diese Abende vermisste er am meisten, nun, da er wieder alleine war.

Ein Holzstück bewegte sich im Feuer und das Geräusch brachte Bilbo zurück aus seinen Erinnerungen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, war froh, dass dies immer weniger und weniger passierte. Am Anfang war es viel schwieriger gewesen. Er erinnerte sich daran, an diesem Tag nach Beutelsend zurückzukehren. Die Fenster hatten dunkel im Sonnenschein ausgesehen, ließen sein Zuhause ausgehöhlt und leer erscheinen. Als er durch die Tür gekommen war, hatte ihn die Stille der Räume auf eine Weise überwältigt, wie sie es seit dem Tod seiner Eltern nicht getan hatten. Und an den darauf folgenden Tagen, würde er oft aufhören, etwas zu tun, als – ein Wort, ein Geschmack, ein Geruch – ihn an Thorin erinnerte, an etwas, das er gesagt, getan hatte, wie er gelacht und wie er gemeckert hatte. Und so würde Bilbo anhalten und sich erinnern.

Er schaute mit blinden Augen in das Feuer im Kamin. Dies waren die schlimmsten Tage gewesen.

Bilbo schüttelte mit dem Kopf und wagte einen weiteren Versuch an seinem Buch. Aber er hatte nur zwei Sätze gelesen, als er von drei schweren Klopfern an der Tür unterbrochen wurde.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Fast ganz Hobbingen wusste eigentlich, dass man bei solchem Schneefall drinnen bleiben sollte, vor allem am Abend von Yule, wenn die Freuden des Heimes so viel mehr verlockend waren.

Er stand auf und ließ das Buch auf dem Sessel liegen. Er fragte sich kurz, ob man womöglich seine Hilfe brauchte, doch das Klopfen war bedacht und gleichmäßig gewesen. Nicht das panische Klopfen jemandes, der dringend Aufmerksamkeit brauchte. Und es war ziemlich schwer gewesen, so anders von dem eines Hobbits.

Bilbo stoppte plötzlich auf halbem Wege zwischen dem Sessel und der Tür, fühlte, wie die Farbe seine Wangen verließ. Was, wenn...? Es war sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass er es war, aber vielleicht jemand seiner Sippe mit einer Nachricht für Bilbo? Keine Raben hatten bei Beutelsend angehalten, seitdem Thorin abgereist war, doch Bilbo hatte oft ihre Bewegungen im Himmel verfolgt, bis sie außer Sicht waren. Er fühlte sich dämlich zu hoffen, dass nach Monaten von nichts...

Er stolperte beinahe über seine Füße, legte die Distanz so schnell zurück, wie er konnte. Er nahm sich etwas Zeit, um seinen Atem zu regulieren, bevor er die Tür aufmachte, um seinen Gast zu begrüßen.

„Gandalf?“ Bilbo nahm einen Schritt zurück, blinzelte schnell, als er zum Zauberer hinaufschaute. „Was...was machst du denn hier?“

„Nun, Bilbo Beutlin, ist das die richtige Art und Weise, einen alten Freund zu begrüßen, der zu Besuch gekommen ist?“ Gandalfs tiefe Stimme klang amüsiert.

Bilbos Hand hielt noch immer den Türrahmen fest. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du durch das Auenland kommen würdest.“

„Ich auch nicht, bis ich es tat. Und hier bin ich.“ Ein wenig Schnee fiel vom Rand seines Hutes. „Lässt du mich rein?“

„Nein, nein- natürlich. Ja.“ Bilbo nahm einen Schritt zurück, schaute woanders hin, hatte Angst, dass Gandalf zu viel in seinem Blick erkennen konnte. „Komm doch rein.“

Die Robe des Zauberers schliff über den Boden, die Ränder davon steif vom gefrierenden Schnee. Bilbo schloss die Tür hinter ihm, lehnte sich dagegen, als er dabei zuschaute, wie Gandalf seinen Kopf unter den hängenden Kronleuchter ducken musste.

„Ich schätze mal, du möchtest Tee?“ Bilbo bedauerte die kurzen Worte sobald er sie gesagt hatte, doch die Enttäuschung war noch nicht verflogen.

Gandalf verengte die Augen, beobachtete Bilbo genau. „Bitte.“

Als er an ihm vorbei in die Küche lief, würdigte Bilbo Gandalf kaum eines Blickes. Selten erschien der Zauberer ohne ein höheres Motiv. Aber Bilbo hatte bereits vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass dieses Motiv erst klar wurde, wenn Gandalf bereit war. Es würde nichts bringen, ihn vor der ersten Tasse Tee danach zu fragen.

Der Dampf stieg auf vom Kessel und Bilbo goss das heiße Wasser über die Teeblätter in der Kanne, bevor er sie in den Salon brachte, wo Gandalf schon auf ihn wartete.

„Danke.“, sagte er, wärmte seine Hände an der Tasse, als Bilbo eingoss. „Es ist eine schrecklich kalte Nacht, um draußen herumzuwandern.“

Bilbo setzte sich hin und füllte seine eigene Tasse. „Ich hatte irgendwie nicht gedacht, dass Zauberer die Kälte fühlen?“

„Oh, das tun wir, das tun wir. Vielleicht manchmal mehr als andere es tun.“

Bilbo nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck, anstatt auf die kryptische Aussage zu antworten.

Gandalf beendete seinen eigenen Schluck. „Ich wollte dir gratulieren.“, sagte er. „Für deinen großen Erfolg bei der Heilung des Zwergenprinzen.“

„Thorin.“, fügte Bilbo schnell hinzu.

„Ah.“, nickte Gandalf. „Und ich wollte auch wissen, wie du es getan hast.“

Bilbo schürzte die Lippen. „Nun, nachdem Thorin mir erzählt hatte, was du gesagt hattest, war es ziemlich einfach herauszufinden, was du meintest.“

Gandalf legte sein Kopf auf die rechte Seite. „Was ich gesagt hatte?“

„Ja, weißt du. Über die – oh, was war es noch mal – über die einzigartige Sicht von Bilbo Beutlin. Und das war es, was mich zur großen Eiche führte.“

„Eiche?“

„Ja, mit der Sommermistel?“

„Ah, du hast die Lebensenergie der Mistel genommen?“ Gandalf nickte. „Sehr gut, sehr gut.“

Bilbo runzelte die Stirn. „Kling nicht so überrascht. Du bist derjenige, der mich dorthin geführt hat.“

„Hab ich das?“ Gandalfs Brauen hoben sich. „Oh, ich schätze, das habe ich. Nun, es ist alles so ausgegangen, wie es sollte.“

„Nein, warte.“ Bilbo stach die Luft mit dem Finger. „Sagst du mir gerade, dass du mit diesen Worten kein Rätsel gemeint hast?“

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Niemand hat Rätsel so gerne wie du, Bilbo. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich diese Worte nur als eine Empfehlung deiner Fähigkeiten zum alten König Thrain gemeint habe. Und ich hatte schließlich Recht.“ Er lächelte Bilbo freundlich über den Rand seiner Teetasse an.

Bilbo atmete ein kurzes Lachen aus, als er seine Hand fallen ließ. „Die ganze Zeit habe ich gedacht, dass ich nach dem Rat eines Zauberers arbeiten würde. Und jetzt stellt es sich heraus, dass ich mich auf nichts anderes als mein eigenes Urteil verlassen habe.“

„Wie du es auch solltest.“, summte Gandalf, als er seine Teetasse abstellte. „Und es war gut, dass du die Heilung so schnell gefunden hast, und dass Thorin Erebor vor dem Tod seines Vaters erreichen konnte.“

Bilbo erstarrte, hielt den Atem an. „Der König ist tot?“

„Er starb am Anfang des Winters, umgeben von seiner Familie, als er seine letzten Atemzüge tat. Die Raben wurden kurz danach mit der Nachricht ausgesandt.“

Bilbo schaute hinunter, fokussierte sich auf die Hände in seinem Schoß. Der König war tot. Und das kleine Bisschen Hoffnung, an das sich Bilbo unwissentlich geklammert hatte, war auch tot. Es war dämlich von ihm gewesen, die Idee zu haben, dass Thorin zu ihm zurückkehren konnte, wenn auch nur für einen Besuch. Denn nun hatte der Kronprinz eine Pflicht gegenüber seinem Königreich. Der König ist tot. Lange lebe der König.

„Es tut-“ Er räusperte sich. „Es tut mir leid, das zu hören.“

„Und nun wird es sich herausstellen, wie Thorin sich als Herrscher machen wird. Zum Glück hat er seine Schwester, um ihm zu helfen.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es sehr gut machen wird.“ Bilbo schaute noch immer auf seine Hände. „Er hat eine nette und ehrliche Art.“

„Oh, wirklich?“, sagte Gandalf, bevor er seinen Tee fertig austrank. „Die Krankheit muss das versteckt haben, als ich ihn vor dem Sommer getroffen habe.“ Er lehnte sich zurück in seinen Stuhl. „Aber würde es dir etwas ausmachen, einen alten Mann über Yule bei dir aufzunehmen? Ich kann mich leider nicht mehr dem Schnee stellen, bevor ich meine Füße ausgeruht habe und meine Robe trocken ist.“

Bilbo blinzelte. „Natürlich! Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht sofort eingeladen habe. Meine Gedanken scheinen in letzter Zeit weit weg zu sein.“

„Das kann ich sehen. Deswegen habe ich mich selbst eingeladen.“ Gandalfs Augen glitzerten. „Und ich wollte sehen, ob du ein paar neue Bücher deiner Bibliothek hinzugefügt hast. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie bald mit der in Minas Tirith mithalten kann, die Größe mal außen vor.“

Bilbo gab ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Ich denke mal nicht.“ Er schob den Stuhl vom Tisch zurück. „Doch ich habe neulich eine sehr interessante Ausgabe bekommen.“, sagte er, stand auf und bewegte sich vom Tisch weg. „Aber einiges davon ist in einer mir unbekannten Sprache. Vielleicht kannst du es dir ja mal anschauen?“

„Natürlich, lieber Junge. Natürlich.“

Und so verbrachten sie den Abend zusammen, sprachen über fremde Wörter und Zitate, bis das Feuer im Kamin aus war und die Kerzen nieder gebrannt waren. Gandalf redete kein einziges Mal mehr von Thorin und seinem Vater und Bilbo fragte nicht.

Erst als Bilbo alleine in seinem Zimmer war, als er seine Augen schloss, er zu schlafen versuchte, dass die Erinnerungen wiederkamen. Und die stärkste von ihnen war von einem im Gras außerhalb Beutelsend liegenden Thorins, der zu ihm hoch lächelte.

 

X-X

 

„Komm schon, Onkel Thorin!“

„Macht langsam.“, warnte Dis, als sie Fili und Kili die Treppen herunter folgte, Thorin direkt hinter ihr. „Sie werden sich noch den Kopf einschlagen, so wie sie hier herum sprinten.“

„Sie sind noch jung,“, sagte Thorin, „und sie freuen sich darauf, mir ihre Überraschung zu zeigen. Und Mahal weiß, dass ich etwas Spannendes nach diesem Treffen mit den Beratern brauche.“

Sie verlangsamte unten an der Treppe und wartete darauf, dass er sie einholte. „So schlimm war es doch gar nicht.“

„Du denkst, einen ganzen Tag damit zu verbringen, Handelsbestimmungen zu diskutieren, ist spannend?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie haben ein paar interessante Punkte hervorgebracht und die Diskussion musste geführt werden.“

„Du findest es vielleicht interessant. Mir fällt es schwer, das meiste zu verstehen.“

Sie schaute zu ihm hinauf. „Es wird einfacher, Thorin.“

„Ach wirklich?“, fragte er und ging voraus, um seinen Neffen nach zu eilen.

Es war Anfang Frühling, mehrere Monate nach dem Tod seines Vaters. Die Krone des Königs lag in der Schatzkammer, wartete auf den Tag, an dem Thorin die Pflicht aufnahm, sein Geburtsrecht annahm. Aber auch wenn Thorin dazu geboren worden war, König zu sein, fühlte er noch nicht recht, als ob es seine Bestimmung war. Sein ganzes Leben war durch die Krankheit untergegangen und nun, nachdem er für eine kurze Weile wieder frische Luft geatmet hatte, wurde er in eine Position gerückt, auf die er sich nicht hatte vorbereiten können.

Er schaute zurück auf seine Schwester, die ihm folgte. Sie hatte sich vorbereitet. Sie hatte all die Arbeit gemacht, die der Erbe des Königs hatte tun müssen und sie besser getan, als Thorin es je hätte tun können. Und sie mochte sie auch. Thorin dachte zurück, wie sie sich in der Rathaushalle verhalten hatte; hörte angeregt den anderen zu, während ihre Augen glänzten und sich in ihren Gedanken bereits ein Gegenargument bildete und sie es dann mit Enthusiasmus vortrug. Er erinnerte sich auch an sie während des Trauerzuges ihres Vaters, wo sie beide am Anfang gelaufen waren. Sie hatte sich gehalten wie eine Königin, das Kinn erhoben, aber mit Trauer im Gesicht. Er erinnerte sich, wie ihr Volk es ihr gleichgetan hatte in dieser Zeit des Trauerns, wie eine Zwergendame die Hand ausgestreckt und die Spitze ihrer Robe geküsst hatte, da sie solch einer Majestät die Ehre erweisen wollte. Dis war alles, was ein Monarch sein sollte. Und Erebor wäre ohne sie verloren.

Er erreichte die Tür zu seinen Gemächern, wo Fili und Kili schon beinahe vor Aufregung rauf und runter sprangen.

„Die Überraschung ist in meinem Zimmer?“, fragte er.

„Wenn man es nicht genau nimmt.“, sagte Fili mit einem Grinsen.

„Ja, die Überraschung wirst du definitiv in deinem Zimmer sehen.“, fügte Kili hinzu und stupste seinen Bruder in die Seite.

„Hört auf zu versuchen, kryptische Antworten zu geben, Jungs.“, sagte Dis, als sie sich ihnen anschloss. „Und gebt eurem Onkel seine Überraschung. Vielleicht wird ihn das ja zum Lächeln bringen.“

Thorin schaute sie an, als Fili und Kili die Tür öffneten und sie baten, einzutreten.

Das Zimmer sah noch genauso aus, wie er es am Morgen verlassen hatte, nichts hinzugefügt und nichts weggenommen. Das Bild hing noch immer über seinem Bett, und seine grünen Farben sahen besonders auffällig gegen die Steinwand aus.

Fili und Kili gingen im Zimmer umher, machten Kerzen und das Feuer im Kamin aus, bis das einzige Licht das blasse war, das vom Fenster hinter den Gardinen kam. Sie führten den Weg zum Fenster, zogen und stupsten Thorin an, bis er direkt davor stand, bevor jeder von ihnen eine Gardine in die Hand nahm.

„Bereit?“

Thorin verdrehte spielerisch die Augen. „Bereit.“

Die Gardinen wurden zurück gezogen. Zuerst zeigten sie nur den frühen nächtlichen Himmel, das dunkle Blau am Horizont übergehend in das tiefste Schwarz am oberen Ende der Arkade der Welt. Doch als Thorin näher an das Fenster trat, erschienen kleine Lichtpunkte in der Dunkelheit. Er schaute hinauf, folgte der Linie der Sterne, verglich ihre Größen und sah, wie sich Formen auftaten. Sie breiteten sich weiter und weiter aus und erschufen so eine Decke aus gepunktetem Licht.

Ohne nachzudenken öffnete er das Fenster und lehnte sich nach draußen, streckte seinen Nacken, um so viel vom Himmel aufzunehmen, wie er konnte. Es schien über ihm zu sein und überall um ihn herum, die Dunkelheit nicht bedrohlich, aber ausschweifend in alle Richtugen, unendlich und voller Sterne.

Als er vom Auenland nach Erebor geritten war, war sein Blick nach unten und vorne gerichtet gewesen, seine Gedanken immer hunderte von Meilen hinter ihm. Als er am Erebor angekommen war, hatte er sich tief im Berg vergraben, hatte erst das Bett seines Vaters besucht, dann seine Beerdigung. Und als die Krone auf ihn gewartet hatte, war er von den Pflichten eines Königs überwältigt gewesen. Es war keine Zeit oder Lust aufgekommen, die Sterne zu betrachten.

„Wir haben so eine Art reisende, weise Dame heute in Thal getroffen.“, sagte Fili hinter ihm. „Sie sagte, dass der Nachthimmel in dieser Nacht mit mehr Sternen als in jedem anderen Jahr gefüllt sein würde.“

„Und wir dachten, dass es niemandem mehr gefallen würde als dir, Onkel Thorin.“

Dis sah Thorins stummes Gefallen und klopfte ihren Söhnen auf den Rücken. „Ihr seid gute Jungs.“, sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Kili versuchte, Thorins Blick einzufangen. „Hast du jemals so etwas gesehen, Onkel Thorin?“

Thorins Lippen fühlten sich trocken an und er leckte über sie. „N-Nein, nie.“

Fili neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Du kannst die Sterne nicht im Auenland sehen?“

Thorin schaute über seine Schulter zu ihm. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es kannst. Aber Bilbo hat sie mir nie gezeigt.“

„Nun.“, sagte Kili, „dann ist es ja gut, dass du zu uns zurückkamst, dass wir es dir zeigen konnten.“

Thorin drehte sich herum und schaute wieder zum Nachthimmel.

Aber er hätte sie mir gezeigt, dachte er. Wenn sie genug Zeit gehabt hätten, hätte ihm Bilbo die Sterne gezeigt. Thorin war sich ganz sicher. Aber es war nur ein Sommer gewesen. Und außerdem, was wäre genug Zeit gewesen, mit Bilbo zu verbringen? Mehr als eine Jahreszeit? Ein Jahr? Ein Leben?

Thorin atmete tief ein. Obwohl es Frühling war, trug die Luft noch immer die beißende Kälte von der Bergspitze, brachte mit sich den Geruch nach vielen neu entsprossenen Kräutern und Gräsern. Es erinnerte ihn an den Geruch in Bilbos Küche, wann immer er seine Pflanzen über dem Herd getrocknet hatte.

Als er sich auf einen besonders hell scheinenden Stern konzentrierte, kam ihm ein plötzlicher, unangenehmer Gedanke. Vielleicht hatte Bilbo ja nie wirklich den Nachthimmel betrachtet? Denn schließlich tat sein Licht nichts für Bilbos Pflanzen und man kann keine Krankheiten heilen, nur wenn man die Konstellationen kannte. Du kannst sie nicht wie ein Buch lesen und sie auch nicht für einen späteren Zweck in einem Sack verstauen. Die Sterne waren für Reisende, die durch die Welt navigierten. Und sie waren für die Bauern und Priester, die sich an die Jahreszeiten halten mussten, um die richtigen Samen zu pflanzen und die richtigen Rituale durchzuführen. Aber Bilbo war weder Bauer noch Priester und er war definitiv kein Reisender. Er brauchte die Sterne nicht, also hatte er sie sich vielleicht noch nie wirklich angesehen.

Thorins Hände griffen fest nach dem Fensterbrett, sodass seine Haut blass wurde.

„Onkel Thorin?“

Die Stimme war weit weg, so weit, dass er nicht wusste, ob sie zu Fili oder Kili gehörte. Etwas hatte sich in seinen Gedanken gelöst und schwirrten seine Gedanken, seine Pflichten und seine Wünsche durcheinander, als er versuchte, sie einzufangen und sie an ihre vorgesehenen Plätze zu bringen. Und in der Mitte davon war das dringende Bedürfnis, Bilbo die Sterne zu zeigen, um denjenigen diese kleine Sache wiederzugeben, der Thorin die Welt gegeben hatte. Alles andere schien neben diesem diesem einen Bedürfnis zu verbleichen. Und Thorins Gedanken beruhigten sich und er begann zu verstehen.

„Thorin?“

Er fühlte eine Hand auf seinem Arm und endlich drehte er sich zurück zu seiner Familie. Dis stand ihm am nächsten und eine breite Falte zog sich durch ihre Stirn, als sie ihn ansah. Fili und Kili standen hinter ihr, tauschten einen besorgten Blick aus.

„War es zu viel auf einmal?“, fragte Dis. „Die Sterne, meine ich?“

„Nein.“ Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf, fühlte ihn klar zum ersten Mal seit Monaten. „Überhaupt nicht. Sie halfen mir dabei, klarer und weiter zu sehen. Und ich hatte eine Erkenntnis.“

„Was für eine Erkenntnis?“

„Dass ich nun weiß, was ich tun muss. Und ich brauche deine Hilfe, um es zu tun.“

 

X-X

 

Bilbos Lederranzen klatschte gegen die Mitte seines Schenkels, als er langsam die Straße entlang ging. Es war ein langer und stressiger Tag gewesen. Als erstes war da der Erntehelfer gewesen, der seinen Fuß mit der Sichel geschnitten hatte. Die Wunde war tief und der Patient zappelig gewesen und hatte Bilbo Rückenschmerzen gegeben, nachdem er sich so lange hatte bücken müssen, um sie zu reinigen und bandagieren. Dann war da die achtköpfige Familie, in der alle Kinder mit mysteriösen Hautausschlägen aufgewacht waren, die zuerst gekühlt, dann als die Wirkung eines Tages des Spielens in Büschen voller stechenden Maulbeeren diagnostiziert werden, und nun konnte sich Bilbo auf einen ganzen Abend Arbeit freuen, an dem er genug Creme herstellen musste, um der ganzen Familie für eine ganze Woche zu reichen. Schließlich war da noch ein gebrochener Fußknöchel gewesen, den Bilbo gerade gebogen und so gut unterstützt, wie er konnte, aber er machte sich dennoch Sorgen, dass es nicht richtig heilen und Iris Cotton für den Rest ihres Lebens mit einem leichten Humpeln laufen würde.

Er seufzte und zog das Band über seiner Schulter zurecht und stampfte weiter. Die Sonne war ungewöhnlich heiß für den letzten Monat des Frühlings und ihre Strahlen schafften es nur, Bilbo noch müder und grimmiger zu machen. Aber immerhin war es besser als Winter. Im Winter hatte er zu viel Zeit im Haus verbracht, seine Gedanken seine einzige Gesellschaft. Bilbo brauchte die Arbeit, brauchte etwas, das seine Hände und seinen Kopf beschäftigte. Auch wenn es nur zu ermüdenden Tagen wie diesen führte.

Er würde Abendessen kochen müssen, wenn er Zuhause ankam und als er lief, ging er in Gedanken den Inhalt seiner Speisekammer durch, versuchte auf Ideen zu kommen, die am wenigsten Aufwand brauchten. Und dann würde er in sein Bett verschwinden, denn er wollte den Tag so schnell wie möglich beenden.

Beutelsend kam in Sicht. Bilbo wollte es sich nicht ansehen, erwartete beinahe eine weitere Schlange mit Hobbits, die seiner Hilfe bedarfen. Aber als er näher kam, konnte er eine Bewegung auf dem Dach über seiner Tür erkennnen. Es war nicht der Wind, der den Baum raschen ließ und auch nicht ein rücksichtsloses Kind, das zu hoch geklettert war. Es war klein und schwarz und... Bilbo kniff die Augen zusammen. Waren das Flügel?

Der Vogel drehte sich zur Seite, zeigte so seinen unverwechselbaren schwarzen Schnabel, den Schnabel eines großen Rabens.

Der Lederranzen wurde schneller in seinen Schwüngen, schlug härter gegen Bilbos Schenkel. Doch er beachtete das gar nicht, als er so schnell wie möglich auf seine Zuhause zu rannte.


	9. To Live

Bilbo atmete wie die großen Blasebalgs in Hobbingens Schmiede, als er endlich Beutelsend erreichte, viel fast vornüber von der Anstrengungen, als er den großen Raben erwartend anstarrte.

„Ja?“, schnaufte er und versuchte, seine Atmung zu beruhigen.

„Oh, du bist endlich zurück, nicht wahr?“ Der Rabe stolzierte vor und zurück auf seinem Dach von der einen Seite der Tür zur anderen.

„Wie du sehen kannst.“ Bilbo schluckte einen Kloß herunter, als er darauf wartete, dass dieser verdammte Vogel seine Nachricht lieferte.

„Ich hab noch anderes zu tun, weißt du? Ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag damit verbringen, bei einer Höhle im Boden zu warten.“

Bilbo lächelte gekünstelt, seine Geduld beinahe am Ende. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich habe warten lassen.“

„Nun.“, seine Schnabel schloss mit einem „Klick.“

Der Lederranzen war schwer über Bilbos Schulter geworden und er ließ ihn ins Gras fallen, seinen Blick nie vom Vogel auf seinem Haus abgewandt.

„Aber du musst etwas mit mir zu tun haben.“, sagte er. „Da du doch so viel Zeit an meiner Tür verbracht hast.“

„Das tue ich.“ Der Vogel flatterte mit den Flügeln und saß nun auf der Mitte des runden Kreises seiner Tür, bevor er ihn mit einer tiefen, kratzigen Stimme ansprach: „Für den Dienst, den du dem großen Königreich von Erebor entgegengebracht hast, hat sich die königliche Familie von Durin entschieden, dass du ein Geschenk bekommen sollst.“

„Oh.“ Bilbos Schultern sackten. „Nein.“, sagte er und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich brauche kein Geschenk; ich habe Thorin nicht für irgendeine Belohnung geholfen.“

„Seine königliche Majestät hat das Geschenk persönlich ausgesucht. Deine Ablehnung würde ihn beleidigen.“

Bilbo zweifelte sehr daran. Den Thorin, den er gekannt hatte, der den Sommer mit ihm verbracht hatte, würde sich niemals wegen so etwas kleinem beleidigt fühlen. Aber nun, dass er wusste, dass das Geschenk von Thorin kam, war er schon neugieriger, herauszufinden, was es war.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hast du es bei dir? Dieses Geschenk?“

„Die Größe des Geschenkes macht es unmöglich, von mir oder meinem Volk getragen zu werden-“

„Nicht einmal auf einer Linie zwischen euch?“, unterbrach Bilbo. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf diesen stolzierenden, arroganten Vogel. Seine Hoffnungen auf irgendeine Nachricht von Thorin waren schon vergangen. Dieser Postbote brachte keine Worte der Freundschaft oder sogar... sogar Liebe von Thorin; er brachte nur Versprechungen von kalten Schätzen und Lohn für geleistete Dienste.

„Der Rabe plusterte seine Federn. „Wirst du dieses Gift annehmen?“

Bilbo seufzte. „Warum nicht?“ Es war wahrscheinlich irgendein goldener Schatz aus Erebors Schatzkammer, den er auf einem Regal ausstellen konnte wie ein ausländisches Souvenir, das er ab und zu abstauben musste. Es würde ihn nicht an Thorin erinnern, denn er hatte Thorin nie als jemanden aus seinem eigenen Land gekannt. Er kannte ihn nur im Auenland.

„Und wenn ich nicht zu Hause bin,“, sagte Bilbo, als er sich bückte und den Lederranzen aufhob, „Sag demjenigen, der das Geschenk bringt, nicht auf mich zu warten; lass das Ding einfach draußen stehen.“ Er winkte gelangweilt in Richtung seiner Bank, als er zur Tür lief.

„Ehrlich!“, krähte der Rabe.

„Oh, sorge dich nicht; es wird nicht gestohlen.“, sagte Bilbo, als er seine Hand auf den Türknauf legte und hinauf zum Vogel schaute. „Zwergische Kunsthandwerke sind in Hobbingen nicht gerade beliebt.“

Wenn ein Vogel schnauben könnte, dann machte dieser Rabe einen guten Versuch. „Ich habe noch nie von solch einer Frechheit gehört, in meinem ganzen Leben!“

„Du musst ein schönes Leben geführt haben.“, sagte Bilbo und öffnete die Tür. Er musste wirklich nach drinnen verschwinden, damit er mit dieser Enttäuschung mit seiner eigenen Stille umgehen konnte.

„Du wirst nie wieder was von mir hören!“ Ein weiteres beleidigtes Krächzen ertönte und dann trugen sich große Flügel hinter ihm weg.

Bilbo schüttelte mit dem Kopf und schloss die Tür mit ein wenig mehr Kraft als nötig.

Der Lederranzen fiel zu Boden, als er sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen bedeckte. Sein Atem wurde rau, hallte gegen seine Handflächen. Seine Augen fühlten sich nass an und er wischte heftig mit der Spitze seines Fingers darüber. Er dachte, er hätte es alles zunichte gemacht, alles davon, jede einzelne Erinnerung vom letzten Sommer. Aber nun war der Deckel geöffnet und es kam alles wieder hoch, nur von dem Anblick eines schwarzen Raben vor seinem Haus.

 

X-X

 

Die nächsten Wochen beschäftigte sich Bilbo damit, eine Liste seines Vorrates an Pflanzen und Kräutern, frisch und getrocknet, zu machen, versuchte herauszufinden, wonach er auf seinem nächsten Ausflug in den Alten Wald suchen musste.

Es war früher Morgen, als er los ging. Die Sonne konnte man schon fast sehen, die Vögel schliefen noch in ihren Bäumen und er erhaschte Blicke auf schnell verschwindende Rehe und anderer Biester, als er an den üppigen Feldern des Auenlandes vorbeikam.

Er atmete tief ein und verlor sich in einem Gähnen. Auch wenn es Frühsommer war, so war die Morgenluft noch immer kalt und erfrischend und gab sich gute Mühe, ihn aufzuwecken. Die Wärme seines Bettes lag noch immer über seinem Körper und der Geschmack von Toast und Tee war noch immer in seinem Mund.

Bilbo mochte es nicht, so früh wach zu sein. Er war ein Hobbit, der Freizeit und Gemütlichkeit über allem schätzte, aber der Alte Wald war so weit weg, dass es nur möglich war, seine Arbeit dort zu erledigen und vor dem Nachteinbruch heimzukehren, wenn er vor den Vögeln aufstand.

Als er sich dem Rauschen des Brandywine Flusses näherte, begann er, zu sich selbst zu summen, sang Ausschnitte von dem Song über Wasser und alle seine wunderbaren Verwendungszwecke. Er schaute direkt nach vorne, ignorierte den Pfad, den ihn auf die große östliche Straße geführt hätte.

Der dunkle Wald erschien endlich vor ihm. Zum Glück musste Bilbo nicht weit zwischen die mit Moos bedeckten Bäume gehen, bevor er die ersten seiner gebrauchten Pflanzen fand. Er bückte sich und arbeitete stetig, pflückte die Blätter vorsichtig, um weder die neuen Knospen noch den Stängel zu beschädigen.

Er stand wieder auf, streckte seinen Rücken und hörte das Grummeln seines Magens. Zeit für eine Pause. Er kannte eine kleine Lichtung in der Nähe, wo sich ein wenig Licht durch das Blätterdach fand. Sobald er sie fand, blieb er am Rande stehen.

Inmitten der Lichtung lagen die Reste eines kleinen Lagerfeuers. Es war gelöscht worden mit Dreck und Steinen, aber Bilbo konnte dennoch etwas überbleibende Wärme von dem aschfahlen Holz spüren, als er seine Hand darüber hielt. Es musste erst vor Kurzem gelöscht worden sein.

Er setzte sich und holte seine einfachen Käsebrote aus seinem Rucksack. Als er sie auspackte und anfing, zu essen, beobachtete er den Zustand der Lichtung. Auf der anderen Seite des Lagerfeuers war eine Form in das Moos gedrückt, als ob jemand dort auf dem Rücken gelegen hätte. Es war trocken, während das Moos rundherum um die Form noch immer leicht feucht vom Morgentau war, also war es nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass hier jemand über die Nacht in der Lichtung geschlafen hatte und das Feuer kurz vor Bilbos Ankunft ausgemacht hatte.

Er aß das letzte Bisschen Brot und stand auf. Er schaute durch die Bäume, hoffte, etwas zu entdecken, das sich durch den Wald bewegte, etwas Farbe neben dem Grün und Braun. Ein Zweig brach irgendwo und er drehte sich herum, und seine Ohren zuckten, um jedes andere Geräusch außer seinem schnelleren Atem zu hören.

Bilbos Herzschlag gesellte sich zu seinem Atem, deren Geräusche das einzige, was er hören konnte. Die Vögel trauten sich in diesem Teil des Waldes nicht unter die Baumwipfel, und man konnte ihren Gesang hier, wo die Luft dick und langsam war, nicht hören.

Er sollte Angst haben. Niemand wusste, dass er hier im Wald war. Er könnte verschwinden – oder mitgenommen werden, und niemand würde es in den nächsten Tagen erfahren. Er schaute hinunter auf die Form im Moos. Nicht groß, aber auch nicht klein, und die Person hätte die ganze Nacht in einer zusammengerollten Position gelegen haben.

Bilbo drehte sich herum, versuchte die hohen Baumstämme voneinander zu unterscheiden, die er sehen konnte. Das Grün wurde zu Grau dann Braun und wieder zurück. Wurde er gerade beobachtet?

Er sollte Angst haben. Aber hatte er nicht. Seine Lippen streckten sich aus und sein schnelles Atmen wurde zu leichtem Gelächter. So viel Aufregung hatte er schon lange nicht mehr verspürt. Er lachte laute, hörte, wie es seltsam gegen die dicke Bäume widerhallte, aber man konnte sonst kein Geräusch vernehmen.

Wie weit weg würde die Person jetzt sein? War sie auf dem Weg ins Auenland oder Bree? Vielleicht nach Süden in die Wildnis? Ginge er tiefer in den Wald, tiefer als er es je gewesen war, würde er die Person finden? Würde sie ihn finden?

Ohne nachzudenken entfernte er sich langsam von der Lichtung, trampelte über die Form im Moos im Vorbeigehen. Er stolperte über eine knollige Wurzel, die an der Seite eines gut benutzten Pfades lag. Vielleicht sollte er es dem Wald einfach erlauben, ihn herunterzuschlucken. Was für eine Erleichterung es wäre, einfach in die Dunkelheit und die Ruhe zu verschwinden, das Risiko dessen einzugehen, das zu finden, was auch immer da draußen war, anstatt heimzukehren. Und dann würde es kein Klopfen an der Tür, keine Forderungen mehr geben.

Keine Erinnerungen mehr.

AUTSCH

Die Luft entwich seiner Brust, als er hart auf dem Waldboden aufkam. Er war, ohne es bemerkt zu haben, gefallen; sein Fuß hatte sich in ein paar langen, hinter sich her schleppenden Wurzen verhangen. Er lag dort für eine Weile, starrte in den braunen Dreck, alle Gedanken an Fremde im Wald vergessen. Sein Atem wurde langsamer, obwohl sein Herz noch immer gegen die Wände seiner Brust schlug, gegen den festen Boden. Bilbo schloss seine Augen, verschloss sie fest vor der Welt.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, fokussierte er auf einen kleinen Sprössling, nicht länger als sein Finger, der direkt vor ihm wuchs. Es war harte Arbeit, dachte Bilbo, in einem so schattigen Teil des Waldes zu wachsen, mit nur sporadischem Sonnenlicht, das man zum Wachsen brauchte. Aber er wuchs. Falls er nächstes Jahr den Wald nächstes Jahr besuchen würde, würde er ihm sicherlich bis zur Mitte gehen. Falls er das Jahr danach wieder kam, würde er ihn überwachsen haben.

Falls er wieder kommen würde.

Bilbo seufzte und drückte sich vom Boden weg, rollte sich auf die Seite und rieb sich über die Brust. Das würde einen blauen Fleck geben, da war er sich sicher. Seine Knie taten weh, als er langsam aufstand, eine Hand am nächsten Baumstamm zur Unterstützung. Nachdem er hinunter gefasst und seinen Fuß befreit hatte, schaute er nach den Inhalten seines Rucksacks, und stellte sicher, dass sein Fall die wichtigen Pflanzen nicht allzu sehr beschädigt waren.

Er seufzte, als er sich umschaute, sich seinen üblichen Pfad durch den Wald suchte. Er wurde schneller, wusste, dass er fertig werden und nach Hause kommen musste, bevor es dunkel wurde.

Also kehrte er dem tiefen Wald den Rücken zu und hielt stattdessen auf einen Fleck mit Lichtpunkten zu.

 

X-X

 

Es war dunkel, als Bilbo die Straße hinauf lief; er ignorierte das goldene Licht, das aus den Fenstern der Häuser schien, an denen er vorbei kam.

Die Tür knallte hinter ihm zu und er war allein in der Dunkelheit Beutelsends. Seit gestern Abend hatte kein Feuer mehr gebrannt und obwohl es früher Sommer war, schlich sich doch die Kälte herein.

Bilbo legte die Tasche mit den gesammelten Pflanzen sorgfältig ab, wollte sie am Morgen aussortieren, und nahm eine Kerze und Streichhölzer von einem Tisch in der Nähe. Er entzündete eine schmale Flamme, hielt die Kerze daran und machte sich auf den Weg in die Vorratskammer. Eine kalte Scheibe Schweinefleisch, Pilze und Zwiebelkuchen würden ein gutes Abendessen abgeben, bevor er sich ins Bett legte.

Der gefüllte Teller und eine kleine Tasse Ale nahm er mit in das Schlafzimmer und stellte sie auf dem Nachttisch neben die brennende Kerze ab. Bilbo ließ den Kamin in seinem Zimmer aus und schmiss nur eine weitere Decke über sein Bett für zusätzliche Wärme.

Das letzte Mahl des Tages verschlang er mitsamt eines Kapitels eines Buches, bevor Bilbo die Kerze ausblies, sich im Bett herum drehte und nicht daran zu denken versuchte, wie weh sein Körper- Beine, Knie und Brust- von den heutigen Ereignissen schmerzen würden.

Er schlief.

Es war noch immer dunkel, als er seine Augen öffnete, versuchte sich zu orientieren, als er die Decke anblinzelte. Irgendetwas musste ihn aufgeweckt haben, aber was? Seine Augen waren schwer und er drehte sich auf seinen Bauch, plusterte sein Kissen auf und legte danach wieder seinen Kopf darauf.

Er wäre fast wieder eingeschlafen, als er es hörte.

Das Klopfen an seiner Tür.

Die Gabel schepperte gegen den Teller, als er gegen seinen Nachttisch stieß und nach seinem Morgenmantel griff, der neben der Schlafzimmertür hing. Die Kerze wurde zurückgelassen und der Mantel nur faul zugebunden, als er durch sein Zuhause tapste, als er nur ein Mal gähnte und versuchte, sich auf denjenigen vorzubereiten, der zu dieser Zeit, mitten in der Nacht, seine Hilfe brauchte.

Seine Augen gewöhnten sich gerade Mal an das fehlende Licht, dunkelgraue Schatten und Ecken lauerten aus der Dunkelheit heraus, als er flink an den bekannten Möbelstücken vorbei navigierte und als er an der runden Tür stoppte und sie öffnete.

 

X-X

 

„Ich weiß, dass es spät ist,“, sagte Thorin, „aber deine Bank sieht dieses Mal viel ungemütlicher aus, als das letzte Mal.“

Er konnte fühlen, wie sein vorsichtiges Lächeln langsam verschwand, als Bilbo ihn einfach nur anschaute, sich sein Mund öffnete und schloss. Seine Hand fiel von dort, wo er die Tür aufhielt und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück.

Thorin hatte nicht gedacht, dass ihr erneutes Treffen mit einer tränenreichen Umarmung und einer Einladung zum Frühstück anfangen würde, aber er hatte auch nicht gedacht, dass es sein würde wie... was auch das war.

„Bilbo?“

Bilbo presste seine Augen zusammen und öffnete sie weit, blinzelte schnell. „Ich-“ Er atmete lange aus. „Ich- ich muss mich hinsetzen.“ Und er drehte herum, ließ die Tür offen hinter ihm und stolperte in die Richtung der nächsten Halle.

Thorin runzelte die Stirn und duckte sich unter der Tür hindurch. Er schulterte seine schwere Tasche ab und legte sie neben Bilbos Sack auf den Boden, bevor er sich in die Halle begab.

Bilbo saß steif in einem seiner Sessel vor dem Kamin, seine Augen fest geschlossen und sein Kopf gegen die Lehne gedrückt, als wollte er seinen versteiften Körper zur Ruhe bringen wollen.

Mit nur zwei Schritten kniete sich Thorin vor diesen Sessel und seine Hand schwebte über Bilbos auf der Armlehne, traute sich noch nicht ganz, ihn anzufassen.

„Bilbo.“ Er schaute zu ihm hinauf, schweifte seine Augen hungrig über das lang vermisste Gesicht. Bilbo schaute für Thorin noch immer gleich aus, vielleicht ein wenig dünner, vielleicht ein wenig faltiger, aber all seine Erinnerungen und all seine Träume konnten nicht mit der wundervollen Realität mithalten, wieder so nah bei Bilbo zu sein.

Bilbo öffnete seine Augen, blinzelte, als er zu Thorin hinunter schaute. „Ich habe geschlafen.“, murmelte er langsam. „Ich schlafe gerade.“

„Du schläfst nicht.“, sagte Thorin.

Bilbo beruhigte sich, atmete langsam durch seinen Mund. „Du bist hier.“ Er schaute hinunter zu Thorin mit weiten Augen.

Thorin berührte Bilbos Knöchel mit einem einzelnen Finger, strich langsam über sie. „Ich bin hier.“

Ein Schauder durchlief Bilbo bei der Berührung, löste die Steifheit aus seinem Rücken. „Du bist hier.“, flüsterte er.

Thorin grinste. „Wir klingen wie zwei Raben Küken, die jeden neuen Satz wiederholen, den sie hören.“

Bilbo starrte Thorin blind an, verstand nicht ganz, was er sagte. Er bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seiner Hand und seine Schultern zitterten. „Oh mein Gott...“, flüsterte er mit zittriger Stimme.

Thorin realisierte, dass man nicht viel erreichen konnte, wenn man mit Bilbo in diesem Zustand zu reden versuchte.

Er leckte sich über die Lippen. „Wie wärs mit etwas Tee?“, fragte er und stand in einer einzigen Bewegung auf.

Bilbo machte irgendeine Bewegung mit dem Kopf, eine Mischung zwischen einem Nicken oder einem Schütteln oder vielleicht auch nur eine Art zucken. Thorin nahm es als eine Zustimmung.

Die Küche sah noch so ziemlich gleich aus, wie er sie vor fast einem Jahr verlassen hatte. Ohne nachzudenken griff er nach dem Kessel und füllte es mit dem Wasser von der Pumpe, wie er es so viele Male vorher getan hatte. Der Ofen hatte bereits ein paar Holzscheite und alles, was Thorin tun musste, war es, die Streichhölzer von dem üblichen Regal zu nehmen und die dünnen Streifen Anzünder von dem Tonpott nahe der Tür zum Hintergarten an zu zünden, um das Feuer zu entfachen.

Als sich der Ofen erhitzte, lehnte er sich gegen die Küchentheke. Es war seltsam, tatsächlich wieder da zu sein. In seinen Gedanken und Träumen war er so oft durch die Zimmer Beutelsends gelaufen, dass es ihm schwer fiel, dies als Realität anzusehen. Bis er sein Gewicht verlagerte und das Wundsein von seiner langen Reise durch Mittelerde spürte.

„Du bist immer noch da.“

Thorin schaute auf und sah Bilbo in der Tür stehen. „Es gibt nicht viele andere Orte, an denen ich zu dieser Nachtzeit sein könnte.“

„Ich dachte, ich würde träumen, aber dann habe ich deinen Rucksack gesehen...“, murmelte Bilbo, gestikulierte vage hinter sich.

„Woher weißt du, dass du dir den Rucksack nicht auch erträumt hast?“

„Denn in allen meinen Träumen wird kein Rucksack gebraucht.“, sagte Bilbo. „In allen meinen Träumen verlässt du mich nie wieder.“

Es ertönte ein lautes Geräusch von blubberndem Wasser von hinter ihm und Thorin drehte sich herum, um zu sehen, dass der Kessel eifrig dampfte.

Thorin nahm schnell den Teekessel von seinem Regal, doch Bilbos Lieblingsteedose konnte er nicht finden.

„Hast du den Tee woanders hingestellt?“

„Hier.“ Bilbo stellte sich neben Thorin und griff nach einem anderen Regal nahe dem Waschbecken. Er öffnete die Dose und nahm die übliche Menge Teeblätter daraus und machte sie in den Kettel, den Thorin hielt.

„Warum hast du ihn woanders hingestellt?“, fragte Thorin. „Es macht mehr Sinn, die Dose neben dem Teekessel stehen zu lassen.“

„Ja, aber wenn sie neben dem Waschbecken steht, kann ich sie öfters anschauen. Und du weißt, dass sie schon immer meine Lieblingsdose war.“ Er schaute auf sie herunter und strich mit einem Finger über das geschnitzte Holz.

„Ich weiß.“, murmelte Thorin, schaute auf Bilbos gebeugten Kopf.

Mit einem Seufzen stellte Bilbo die Teedose zurück und nahm den Kessel aus Thorins Händen. „Das Wasser kocht noch immer.“, sagte er und schüttete es aus. Er zögerte, bevor er über seine Schulter sagte: „Die Tassen stehen noch am selben Platz.“

Thorin nickte und nahm sie von ihrem Regal, um sie auf den kleinen Tisch in der Küche zu stellen. Er saß sich langsam hin, nahm seine Augen nicht von Bilbo, als den Teekessel zwischen sie stellte.

„Also.“, sagte Bilbo, als er sich in den gegenüberliegenden Stuhl setzte und dabei seinen Morgenmantel um sich wickelte. „Du bist kein Traum.“

Thorin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein.“

„Oder eine Illusion.“

„Illusion?“ Thorin runzelte die Stirn.

„Man weiß ja nie. Ich war heute im Wald und vielleicht habe ich mit den Fingern die giftigen Säfte einer Pflanze oder eines Baumes berührt, bevor ich meine Brote gegessen habe.“ Bilbos rechte Hand streckte sich und nahm den Teekessel hoch, hielt ihn über Thorins Tasse und dann seine eigene, um den Tee aufzugießen.

Thorin wusste, dass er lächelte, als er dieses bekannte Ritual beobachtete. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich bin keine Illusion. Oder ein Traum.“

Bilbo faltete seine Hände um seine Tasse, lehnte sich darüber, damit der Dampf langsam in sein Gesicht steigen und den noch präsenten Schlaf aus seinen Augen vertreiben konnte. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und als er das nächste Mal Thorin anschaute, lächelte er. „Das sind tolle Nachrichten! Wie lange bleibst du? Willst du einen weiteren Auenland Sommer erleben?“ Sein Lächeln wuchs, bis es seine Augen erreichte und die Falten dort vertiefte.

„Ein Auenland Sommer.“, sagte Thorin, strich langsam mit seiner Hand den Tisch hinauf, bis sie zwischen ihnen lag. „Und vielleicht einen Augenland Herbst, einen Auenland Winter und einen Auenland Frühling.“ Er schaute zu Bilbo. „Wenn du möchtest?“

Bilbos Augen weiteten sich. „Ein Jahr? Du willst für ein Jahr bleiben? Aber was ist mit Erebor? Was ist mit deinen Pflichten?“

Thorins Hand kräuselte sich leicht zu sich selbst. „Hat dich der Rabe nicht besucht?“

„Rabe?“ Bilbo runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, vor ein paar Monaten. Ein sehr eingebildetes Ding; redete ständig von einem königlichen Geschenk, als ob ich eine Belohnung dafür bräuchte, dich bei mir untergebracht zu haben.“ Er lachte, bis er Thorins Gesicht sah.

„Ist das alles, was der Rabe gesagt hat?“, fragte Thorin langsam.

„Ja.“ Bilbo zuckte mit der Schulter. „Er sagte nicht viel mehr und flog ziemlich beleidigt weg! Sehr leicht beleidigt, diese Erebor Raben.“

„Ich dachte, er hätte dich auf mein Kommen vorbereitet, für das, was ich zu sagen hatte.“ Thorin konzentrierte sich auf seine Tasse und atmete tief. „Bilbo?“

„Ja?“

„Ich habe meinen Anspruch auf die Krone Erebors abgelehnt. Ich werde niemals als König herrschen.“

Bilbo blinzelte schnell, die Tasse Tee vergessen, als er Thorin anstarrte. „Warum?“

„Weil-“ Der Stuhl rutschte über den Boden, als er sich plötzlich zurück setzte. „Weil es niemanden etwas bringen würde, wenn ich Herrscher wäre. Am wenigsten Erebor. Ich habe nie gelernt, Bilbo, ich habe nie gelernt, König zu sein. Meine Jugend war von der Krankheit verschlungen worden und ich werde nicht-“ Er schloss die Augen, sprach klar und langsam. „Ich werde den Rest meines Lebens nicht von etwas einnehmen lassen, für das ich kein Talent und Bedürfnis habe.“ Er öffnete seine Augen und schaute beständig in Bilbos verwundertes Gesicht. „Nicht jetzt, wo ich etwas anderes kennengelernt hatte.“

Da. Thorin war nun näher daran gekommen, es zu sagen, als je zuvor. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, als er Bilbo anschaute, versuchte zu erkennen, ob er verstand oder nicht. „Also.“, fuhr er fort, „Habe ich meine Entscheidung getroffen und bin ins Auenland zurückgekehrt.“

„Um zu bleiben?“, flüsterte Bilbo.

„Wenn du mich haben möchtest.“

Der Stuhl knarrte, als Bilbo nach hinten fiel. Er starrte Thorin an, bevor er ein kurzes Lachen ausstieß. „Ich bin immer noch nicht ganz davon überzeugt, dass ich nicht doch noch in meinem Bett schlafe.“

Thorin traute sich endlich, komplett die Hand nach ihm herauszustrecken und legte sie auf Bilbos auf dem Tisch. „Du schläfst nicht, Bilbo.“

Bilbo schaute hinunter auf ihre Hände. „Nein, tue ich nicht, stimmts?“ Er brach ab, unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Oh, tut mir leid...“

Thorin war aufgefallen, wie Bilbos Blinzeln länger und länger geworden war und wie sein Körper leicht geschwankt hatte, als seine Muskeln damit kämpften, ihn aufrecht sitzen zu lassen. Es schien als ob die Energie von der Überraschung über Thorins Ankunft endlich aufgebraucht war und die Ermüdung des Tages nun über Bilbo stahl.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mehr reden, wenn wir uns beide ausgeruht haben.“, sagte er.

Bilbo nickte, als er Thorins Hand drückte. „Wenn ich jetzt zurück ins Bett gehe, wirst du am Morgen nicht verschwunden sein, richtig?“

Thorin grinste. „Das würde ich nicht wagen.“

 

X-X

 

Bilbo wachte ein weiteres Mal auf. Die Decke seines Schlafzimmers war nun golden gelb; anstatt von dem dunkelgrau, als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hat. Er lag für einen Moment still da, lauschte nach irgendeinem Geräusch, das ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen haben könnte. Dann streckte er sich und drehte sich herum, schloss die Augen und versuchte, den schnell verschwindenden Traum zu jagen. Thorin war da gewesen, hatte in seiner Küche gesessen, Tee getrunken und ihm gesagt, dass er Bilbo über alles andere gewählt hatte. Was für ein schöner Traum. Und vielleicht konnte sich Bilbo noch etwas davon schnappen, wenn er sich tief genug in sein Kissen presste.

Seine Augen waren fast wieder zugefallen, als er einen Schlag von der Vorderseite seines Hauses hörte.

Er stand auf, und das erste Komische, das ihm auffiel war, dass sein Morgenmantel auf seinem Bett lag anstatt neben der Tür zu hängen. Das andere war der Teller, Gabel und die Tasse von letzter Nacht, die von seinem Nachttisch verschwunden waren. Bilbo stand auf und starrte darauf hinunter, runzelte die Stirn, als er sich daran erinnern zu versuchte, ob er das vor dem Schlafengehen getan hatte. Er schaute auf und dann fiel ihm die Tür auf. Normalerweise ließ er sie offen, wenn er alleine war, denn er mochte, wie die Luft frei durch sein Haus wehte. Aber nun war sie geschlossen.

BUMM

Bilbo versteifte, als er hörte, wie etwas draußen auf den Boden auftraf. Und dann sah er ihn, neben der geschlossenen Tür. Sein Sack mit all den gesammelten Pflanzen von gestern ordentlich auf dem Boden abgestellt, die Klappe aufgemacht, um die Luft dran zu lassen. Bilbo wusste ohne Zweifel, dass er ihn hatte fallen lassen, sobald er nach Hause gekommen war. Und er erinnerte sich daran, ihn gestern Abend neben Thorins Rucksack gesehen zu haben, bevor er zu Thorin in die Küche...

Sofort war Bilbo wacher als je zuvor in seinem Leben. Er schmiss die Schlafzimmertür auf, lief den Flur hinunter, bevor er vor stehen blieb, als er sah, wie Thorin über eine große Anzahl von Säcken und Päckchen auf dem Hallenflur gebeugt war.

„Oh, habe ich dich geweckt?“ Thorin presste sein Hände gegen seinen Rücken, als er wieder aufstand, streckte sich, als er Bilbo anlächelte. „Ich habe versucht, so langsam wie möglich auszupacken.“ Er ging um den Haufen herum und sein Lächeln wurde umso breiter, desto näher er zu Bilbo kam. „Guten Morgen.“ Seine Stimme war warm.

Bilbo blinzelte. „Guten Morgen.“

Im Tageslicht war Thorins Präsenz in Beutelsend irgendwie viel realer und doch auch viel absurder in Bilbos Augen. Als er ihn so anschaute, umgeben von dem Licht, das durch das Fenster schien, konnte Thorin aus wunderbarem, festen Fleisch bestehen oder eine Illusion aus Licht sein, ein Schatten von dem Baum von draußen gemischt mit Bilbos Erinnerungen.

Er nahm einen Schritt auf ihn zu, hob langsam eine Hand vor sich. Er stoppte ein paar Zentimeter vor Thorins Brust, fühlte bereits das Kribbeln einer erwarteten Berührung. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und machte weiter. Und dann fühlte er Thorins Herzschlag unter seiner Handfläche.

Thorins Hand bedeckte Bilbos. „Ich bin immer noch real.“

„Und tust du immer noch-“ Bilbos Augen flackerten zwischen ihren Händen und Thorins Augen. „Ich meine, geht es dir gut? Mit dem Essen und Sehen und-“

Thorin kam näher, presste ihre Hände zwischen sie. „Ja, Bilbo. Mir geht es gut.“

Bilbo schloss kurz die Augen, fokussierte sich auf das ständige Schlagen von Thorins Herzen.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, schaute er zu Thorin hinauf mit einem Lächeln. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist.“

Thorin öffnete seinen Mund, um zu antworten, als sie hörten, wie etwas Weiches auf den Boden von Bilbos Flur fiel. Bilbo schaute an Thorin vorbei und sah, wie einer von Thorins Säcken neben die Truhe fiel, wo er vorher drauf saß. Als er so schaute, fiel ihm auf, dass die ganzen Pakete, Säcke und Taschen viel größer waren als Thorin vor beinahe einem Jahr ging.

„Und es scheint, als ob du das halbe Königreich Erebors mit dir gebracht hast.“, sagte Bilbo mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue hoch zu Thorin.

„Ja.“ Thorin schaute immer noch hinunter auf ihre noch umschlungenen Hände. Er blinzelte schnell, als er aufschaute. „Ich meine, nein. Ich hab noch mehr draußen. Die Ponys...“, verlor er sich, winkte eine Hand Richtung offener Tür.

Bilbos Augen wurden groß. „Ponys? Mehr als eins?“

„Nun, ich konnte schlecht erwarten, dass Bellis alles alleine und mich dazu den ganzen Weg vom Erebor trägt.“, sagte Thorin, als er dabei zuschaute, wie Bilbo seine Hand losließ und um den Haufen in der Mitte der Halle herum lief, um die Tür nach draußen zu erreichen.

Die beiden Ponys standen nebeneinander, an Bilbos Zauntor gebunden. Bellis' schwarze Mähne schien in der Sommersonne, als sie ihren Kopf herunterbeugte, um das Gras und das Unkraut zu erreichen, dass durch den Zaun wuchs. Ihre Bewegungen waren uneingeschränkt, da sie nur einen Sattel auf ihrem Rücken trug, im Gegensatz zu dem Pony neben ihm.

„Das ist Kurdu, von den Ställen Erebors.“, sagte Thorin, als er sich zu Bilbo an der offenen Tür gesellte. „Meine Schwester gab sie mir als Abschiedsgeschenk.“

Bilbo nickte, als er sich die übrigen Packungen ansah, die von Kurdus Rücken hingen. „Wir sollten den Rest auch wegpacken.“ Er nahm sich die Seiten seines Morgenmantels, machte den Gürtel enger, um sie zusammen zu halten, bevor er nach draußen trat, Thorin direkt hinter ihm.

„Hallo, Bellis.“ Bilbo strich ihr über die Nase, lächelte, als sie zum Gruß einen kurzen Atem schnaubte. „Zurück im Auenland, hm?“

Bellis gab keine Antwort, aber streckte ihren Hals aus, suchte den Inhalt von Bilbos Taschen nach irgendetwas anderem als das normale Unkraut.

Bilbo schob sie weg, drehte sich um und sah wie Thorin die letzten Pakete von Kurdu nahm. Das Erebor Pony bewegte sich nun leichter, ihre Haut zitterte durch die neue Freiheit. Sie lief an Bilbo vorbei und gesellte sich zu Bellis am Zaun.

„Hier.“ Bilbo griff nach eine der Taschen von Thorins Hand. „Lass mich sie nehmen.“ Er stolperte beinahe, als das Gewicht des Dings fiel, die Muskeln in seinen Arm fiel es schwer, es zu halten. „Uff! Ich will meine Aussage von vorhin zurücknehmen; Ich denke, dass du ganz Erebor mit dir gebracht hast! Die Minen und alles!“

Thorin lachte, unterstützte den Boden von Bilbos Tasche, bis er sie sich über die Schulter geschlungen hatte. „Ich habe es vielleicht leicht übertrieben aber nun – du wirst sehen, wenn wir drin sind.“

Der Haufen in Bilbos Halle war nun nur noch größer, eine große Hürde, um die sich Thorin und Bilbo herum zwängen mussten, während sie sich darauf vorbereiteten, ihr Frühstück zu teilen. Den Ponys wurden ihre Zügel und Sattel abgenommen bekommen und zurück in Bilbos Garten geführt, nahe an das Haus angebunden und weit weg von seinen wertvollen Blumen.

Während sie ihr Frühstück aßen, wanderten Thorins Augen stets vom Tisch hinüber zum Haufen in der Halle, schien im Kopf immer wieder den Inhalt durchzugehen. Er saß steif in seinem Stuhl, sein Körper bereit beim kleinsten Zeichen aufzuspringen.

Bilbo strich den Rest seiner Butter über sein Brot, bevor er es in den Mund steckte. Er hob den Teekessel, wirbelte ihn herum, um den Tee schwappen zu fühlen. Nur eine Tasse voll, dachte er. Definitiv nicht mehr als das.

„Stört es dich, wenn ich...“ Er gestikulierte mit dem Teekessel zu seiner Tasse, als er Thorin anschaute.

Thorin blinzelte als er von dem Haufen zu Bilbo schaute. „Nein, mach ruhig.“, sagte er abgelenkt, sein Blick wieder abgewendet.

Bilbo lehnte sich zurück in seinen Stuhl, beobachtete Thorin, als er den Rest seines Tees trank. Es war seltsam, ihn wieder zu sehen, umgeben von den Wänden Beutelsends. Aber es war, als hätte das letzte Jahr gar nichts verändert, als ob ihre Trennung nie passiert wäre: die Sommersonne schien noch immer durch die Fenster, sie teilten sich noch immer ihr Frühstück auf dieselbe Weise und Thorin sah noch fast so aus wie vor einem Jahr. Aber es lag etwas Seltsames in ihrer Weise, wie sie sich umeinander verhielten, wie sie sprachen. Witze hatten sie ausgetauscht, doch Bilbo hatte gemerkt, dass er sein Lachen erzwungen hatte, versucht hatte, ihre gemeinsame Verbindung so schnell wie möglich zu erneuern.

Es schien, als würden sie beide versuchen würden herauszufinden, ob ein Jahr Trennung eine lange oder kurze Zeit war. Schließlich, dachte Bilbo, hatten sie jetzt mehr Zeit voneinander getrennt als zusammen verbracht.

Thorin sah zu, wie Bilbo den Rest seines Tees trank. „Fertig?“

Bilbo nickte, stellte die Tasse hin und schob den Teller von sich weg. „Ja.“

Thorin schob seinen Stuhl zurück mit einem schnellen Stoß. „Dann komm.“

Bevor Bilbo sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben konnte, hatte sich Thorin bereits vor den Haufen gekniet und suchte sich aus, was er als erstes auspacken wollte.

Bilbo zögerte hinter ihm, sah, wie sich die Muskeln in seinem breiten Rücken bewegten, als er ganz an den Rand nach einem dünnen Paket fasste, dass die Länge und Breite von zwei gut gewachsenen Karotten hatte. „Vielleicht sollten wir erst deine Klamotten in dein Schlafzimmer packen.“, sagte Bilbo. „Die wirst du am Morgen brauchen. Die anderen Sachen können noch eher warten.“

Thorin drehte den Kopf und schaute zu ihm hinauf, seine Augen erleuchtet mit kaum verhohlener Aufregung. „Nein.“ Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf, obwohl er lächelte. „Setz dich zu mir?“ Er klopfte auf den Boden neben ihm.

Bilbo beobachtete sein Gesicht. „Okay.“, sagte er langsam, setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor den Haufen und wartete, als Thorin das kleine Paket auspackte.

„Ich habe diese machen lassen, bevor ich gegangen bin.“ Er zog einen kleinen Stapel Papier heraus und gab sie Bilbo. „Für dich.“

Bilbos Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Für mich?“ Er nahm das Geschenk und drehte es herum, um zu sehen. „Oh, Thorin. Ist das Erebor?“

Das Bild schien mit Kohle gemalt worden zu sein, aber das Detail und die Teife waren exquisit. Es war die Vorderseite des Berges mit den Köpfen und Körpern der Zwerge in den Stein gemeißelt. In der Mitte war das Haupttor, groß und stabil, als wäre es schon immer da gewesen und würde es auch immer sein.

Er konnte fühlen, wie Thorin näher an ihn heran rutschte und sich ihre Schultern berührten, als sich Thorin zu ihm lehnte, um besser zu sehen. „Ja.“, sagte er, „Das ist das Haupttor zum Königreich, durch die die fremdländischen Diplomaten kommen mussten, laut meinem Vater. Ich denke, er wollte, dass sie von der Macht der Zwerge des Altertums niedergestarrt wurden, bevor sie seinen Thron erreichten.“, beendete er mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

Bilbo schaute auf von dem einnehmenden Bild und traf Thorins Blick. „Ich habe es nicht gesagt, aber es tut mir leid wegen deinem Vater, Thorin.“ Die Blätter in seiner Hand raschelten, als er seine Schulter gegen Thorins drückte. „Das tut es wirklich.“

Thorin schaute nach unten. „Danke.“ Bilbo hörte, wie er ein Mal ein und wieder ausatmete, bevor er seinen Kopf hob und sagte, „Schau dir das nächste an.“

Das tat Bilbo. „Ist das der Thronsaal?“, sagte er, schaute sich das Bild des großen Raumes an.

Thorin nickte. „Ja, der Thron meines Vaters. Und nun meines Neffen. Nun, der zukünftige Thron meines Neffen.“

„Aber wer ist dann-“ Bilbo brach sich selbst ab. „Deine Schwester, natürlich.“ Er nickte. „Ich erinnere mich, dass du von ihr gesprochen hast.“

„Dis.“, sagte Thorin in einem warmen Ton. „Sie wird anstelle ihres Sohnes, Fili, regieren, bis er erwachsen ist.“

Bilbo studierte das Bild. „Es ist ein erstaunlicher Ort. Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben etwas so groß Gebautes gesehen.“

„Ich weiß. Deswegen wollte ich es dir zeigen.“ Thorins Stimme war jetzt noch warmer, wo er so nah neben Bilbo saß.

Bilbo lächelte zu ihm hoch. „Danke dir.“ Er drehte die Seite herum und starrte an die starken Linien Kohle. Zuerst schien es wie ein Nachthimmel und das einzige Licht kam von den kleinen Sternen. Aber umso mehr er schaute, desto nuancierter bekam die Dunkelheit, bis er die Form von Regalen aus Steinen vom Licht erhellt erkennen konnte.

„Das ist die größte Mine.“, erklärte Thorin, und einer seiner Finger strich über die linke Seite des Bildes. „Und die tiefste. Dort unten herrscht eine Dunkelheit, die man nur schwer jemandem erklären kann, der nie dort unten war. Es ist mehr als eine mondlose Nacht. Sie ist all umschlingend.“ Er schaute um sich. „Ein Licht hell genug dein ganzes Haus zu erleuchten würde dort unten geschluckt werden. Aber ich habe mich nie vor ihr gefürchtet, vor der Dunkelheit. Selbst in meiner Jugend, als sich andere Zwerglinge sich gegenseitig mit Geschichten über das, was im Ungewissen und Ungesehenen lauern könnte, erschreckten, habe ich diese Angst nie gespürt. Also bis...“ Thorin schaute Bilbo an. „Also bis ich aus dem Auenland wieder kam. Das erste Mal, als mich mein jüngster Neffe, Kili, dorthin gebracht hatte, konnte ich mein Herz rasen und meine Beine zittern spüren. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich ihm nachgeeilt bin und mich auf die Gravierungen an seinem Kragen konzentriert habe anstatt in das große Nichts um uns herum zu schauen.“ Er fokussierte sich auf Bilbos Augen. „Es scheint, als wäre ich vorsichtiger im Dunkeln geworden, nachdem man mir beigebracht hatte, das Licht zu sehen.“

Bilbo fiel auf, dass er seinen Atem angehalten hatte, während Thorin gesprochen hatte und er zwang den Atem raus und wieder rein, bevor er fragte: „Bist du je wieder in die Mine zurückgekehrt?“ Er schaute hinunter auf das Bild, versuchte, sich die Größe dieses Ortes vorzustellen.

„Das tat ich. Und ich wünschte dieses Bild könnte dir zeigen, weshalb. Sobald ich mich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte, fielen mir plötzlich Schimmer in der Wand auf, wann immer ich meine Fackel bewegte. Was ich dachte, was grauer, fester Stein war, nun, hier,“, sagte er, als er einen schwer aussehenden Sack vom Haufen nahm und es in Bilbos wartende Hände legte, „Schau es dir selbst an.“

Bilbo drehte den Sack herum und fasste den Stein, der in seine Hand fiel. Er war dunkelgrau, die Größe einer großen Kartoffel, aber nichts außerordentliches. „Ich verstehe nicht...“

„Halte ihn hoch.“, sagte Thorin und gestikulierte zu dem Lichtstrahl, der durch das Hallenfenster schien.

Bilbo schüttelte mit dem Kopf, aber tat wie ihm gehießen. Und dann veränderte sich der Stein vor seinen Augen. Schimmer erwachten auf der dunklen, langweiligen Oberfläche. Sie waren hauptsächlich grün und rot, und die Lichter winkten in seine Richtung, als er ihn in seiner Hand drehte und wendete.

„Erstaunlich.“, atmete Bilbo. „Ich habe so etwas in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gesehen. Nennt man so etwas ein Erz voller Edelsteine?“

Thorin lachte neben ihm. „Wohl kaum. Ich glaube nicht, dass es mir meine Schwester sonst erlaubt hätte, ihn mitzunehmen. Nein, dies sind nur normale Ablagerungen im Hauptgestein. Unmöglich irgendein Ergebnis herauszuminen, aber,“, er lehnte sich vor in Bilbos Sichtfeld, „aber immer noch wunderschön, nicht wahr?“

„Absolut. Ich kann verstehen, weshald du die Mine wiedersehen wolltest.“

„Nicht nur zum Sehen, Bilbo, aber zum Erleben. Sogar der Geruch dort unten,“, er schüttelte mit dem Kopf, versuchte offensichtlich die Worte zu finden, zu erklären. „Erinnerst du dich an den Tag, den wir im Alten Wald verbracht haben? Dieser heiße Tag, an dem wir vom Fluss getrunken haben? Nun, der Geruch ist wie der Geschmack: erdig und elementar. Und dann war da das Geräusch der arbeitenden Minenarbeiter, das Geräusch von Metal auf Stein, das in dem großen Platz widerhallte. Es klang alt, voll mit der Geschichte der Zwerge. Das erste Mal, wie ich es gehört habe, wirklich gehört habe, fühlte ich mich stolz auf das, was mein Volk geschaffen hat, wie wir diesen mächtigen Ort zu unseren Willen gebeugt haben. Es war das Geräusch von Entschlossenheit, von Industrie, von dem Überhürden allem, was sich uns in den Weg stellt.“

Bilbo schaute von dem Stein in der Hand auf das Bild in der anderen, versuchte zu verstehen, sich vorzustellen.

Thorin blinzelte, seine Augen fokussierten sich von seinen Erinnerungen zurück zu Bilbo neben ihm. „Und das hast du mir gegeben. Du hast mir mein Zuhause, meine Familie, meine Geschichte zurückgegeben.“ Er gestikulierte zu Bilbos Händen. „Und ich wollte dir auch etwas geben.“

Bilbo schluckte. „Danke. Ich- Ich werde sie in meiner Bücherei ausstellen.“ Er rieb einen Daumen über die Kohllinien. „Vielleicht werde ich sogar eine extra Sektion mit zwergischer Geschichte und Wissen machen, mit den Bildern darüber.“ Er legte die Bilder vorsichtig zur Seite und stellte sicher, die Ecken nicht zu knicken dabei.

„Aber da ist noch mehr.“, sagte Thorin und kniete sich hin, um eine rechteckige Metallbox befestigt mit mehrenen Bahnen Fäden umrundet aufzuheben.

Bilbo saß zurück und schaute zu, wie diese großen Finger die festen Knoten clever aufmachten und das ganze Ding entwirrten. Er hatte sich oft gewundert, wie Thorins Zöpfe so klein und kompliziert sein konnten, wenn seine Finger so groß und scheinbar klobig aussahen. Und jetzt sahen sie sehr clever aus. Bilbo konnte fühlen, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde, als er schnell wegschaute.

„Es sieht so aus, als hätten sie die Reise beinahe unbeschadet überstanden.“, sagte Thorin und hielt ihm die Box hin. „Probiere einen.“

Die Box war gefüllt mit leichtem Leinen und in der Mitte waren kleine, leicht braune Kekse, manche von ihnen in der Hälfte bebrochen und andere bereits zerkrümelt.

„Ist das eine Spezialität aus Erebor?“, fragte Bilbo, als er sich ein schönes Stück aussuchte.

„Es ist das einzige, dass die Reise überstehen könnte.“ Thorin nahm ein kaputtes Stück in die Hand und drehte es herum. „Aber nur knapp.“

Bilbo grinste, bevor er den Keks in den Mund nahm, kaute und schmeckte. Er schmeckte die erwarteten Geschmäcke an reicher Butter und gebrannten Zucker. Er drehte das Stück mit seiner Zunge um. Vielleicht auch ein wenig Honig? Und Nelken bei den Gewürzen?

Er lächelte Thorin an, als er sich darauf vorbereitete, herunterzuschlucken. „Sehr gut-“ Aber dann schmeckte er es: eine Hitze an der hinteren Zunge, die sich in seinem Mund ausbreitete. Nicht brennend aber warm und würzig. Es war wie etwas, das er noch nie zuvor geschmeckt hatte.

„Was ist das? Diese Wärme?“

Thorin schluckte seine eigene mundvoll herunter. „Ingwer. Es kommt von irgendwo im Osten, denke ich. Schau,“ er klappte den Deckel einer weiteren Tasche zurück und holte einen kleinen Container heraus. Er öffnete ihn, um Bilbo ein gelb weißes Pulver zu zeigen. „Der Chefkoch in Erebor gab mir das.“ Er holte einen Stapel gefalteter Blätter aus derselben Tasche. „Und ich habe auch Rezepte mitgebracht. Hier ist das für die Kekse,“, er gab Bilbo eine Seite, „und dann ist da dieses eine, das Ingwer für eine Soße mit Hünchen benutzt. Oh, und du kannst es sogar zu deinem Tee hinzufügen!“ Er gab Bilbo eine weitere Seite.

Bilbo schaute hinunter auf die ordentlich geschriebenen Linien von Zutaten und Anweisungen, als er sie alle durchblätterte. Es mussten mindestens 20 verschiedene Rezepte sein. Er schüttelte verwundert mit dem Kopf. „Hat dir der Koch alle davon gegeben?“

„Nein, er hat nie das Schreiben gelernt. Ich ließ ihn das alles einem Schreiber diktieren und dann übersetzte einer unserer Gelehrten den Text in Westron, bevor einer unserer älteren Schreiber sie so niederschrieb, wie du es hier siehst.“

Wieder einmal schaute Bilbo verwundert auf das, was Thorin ihm gegeben hatte. „Das ist eine Menge Aufwand.“

Thorin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte, dass du es schmeckst. Den Ingwer, meine ich.“

Bilbo konnte noch immer die Wärme in seinem Mund schmecken, als er mit einer Ecke eines Rezepts spielte. Er schaute auf den großen Haufen vor ihnen. Er war noch immer groß, Pakete stapelten sich auf Paketen, ausgebeulten Taschen und fest zugeschnürte Säcken. „Thorin?“

„Ja?“ Seine Stimme war tief aber nahe.

„Hast du-“ Bilbo leckte sich über die Lippen. „Hast du noch mehr Überraschungen für mich?“

Thorin schaute weg. „Die Wolle vom Bergschaf.“, sagte er und zeigte auf einen gefüllten Sack. „Es ist die weichste, die du dir vorstellen könntest und ich bin mir sicher, dass man aus ihr für dich einen feinen Schal im Winter machen könnte, wenn wir jemanden finden, der sie zu Fäden spinnt. Und dann die Notenblätter, die ich aus einer Taverne in Dale gekauft habe.“ Er schaute zurück zu Bilbo. „Ich hoffe, du findest jemanden, der sie für dich spielen kann, Bilbo, denn es ist so eine schöne Melodie. Und ich- ich wollte, dass du sie hörst.“ Er schaute hinunter auf seine Hände, drückte seinen Daumen zwischen zwei Fingern. „Ich habe auch ein paar Zwergenwaren gekauft, goldene Ornamente, Eisenwerkzeuge, Stein Stecklinge. Und Bücher aus der Bücherei von Erebor, manche von ihnen sogar von Gondor.“

Bilbos Gedanken wirbelten umher, als er auf Thorins gebeugten Kopf schaute. „Noch irgendetwas anderes?“

„Nein, nicht viel mehr. Nur der Wintermantel mit der Samtfütterung und der Auswahl an getrockneten Pflanzen von der Apotheke aus Erebor mit Oins Anordnungen wegen ihrer vielen Eigenschaften und Verwendungen.“

Obwohl Bilbo noch immer saß, fühlte er das Bedürfnis, sich zurückzulehnen, fiel beinahe, bevor seine Hände auf den Boden hinter ihm trafen. „Oh je...“, flüsterte er, als sein Blick von Thorin zum Haufen schweifte.

„Es ist ein wenig viel am Anfang, ich weiß,“, sagte Thorin, „aber da war so viel, dass ich dir geben wollte, dir zeigen wollte.“ Seine Stimme wurde tiefer. „So vieles, von dem ich wollte, dass du es erlebst. Und ich wusste, dass du es wahrscheinlich niemals würdest, wenn ich es nicht zu dir bringen würde.“

Bilbo nickte. Er verstand das Gefühl und diese Verständnis gab ihm endlich den Mut, zu fragen.

„Ich fragte dich-“ Bilbo schaute hinauf in Thorins Augen, ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Zumindest denke ich, dass ich dich gefragt habe, warum du die Krone aufgegeben hast. Aber ich habe nicht gefragt, warum du zu mir zurückgekommen bist.“

Sie saßen noch immer so nah beieinander, dass Bilbo beinahe beobachten konnte, wie sich die Röte in Thorins Wangen ausbreitete.

„Du weißt es, Bilbo.“, murmelte Thorin. „Du musst es wissen.“

Bilbo schaute zu ihm hinauf, fühlte sich, als würde er vor einem großen Abgrund stehen. Aber er war bereit, zu fallen. „Sag es mir. Bitte.“

Thorin schaute weg und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Als ich vor beinahe einem Jahr nach Erebor ritt, da gab es einen Punkt etwas zwischen deinem Zuhause und das meines Vaters, an dem ich angefangen hatte, an dem zu zweifeln, was ich in diesem Sommer erlebt hatte. Nicht, dass ich geheilt worden war, natürlich- das war so offensichtlich wie die Straße vor mir. Aber was zwischen uns passiert war, was ich gefühlt habe, was ich gedacht habe, dass du gefühlt hast. Umso mehr Distanz ich zwischen uns gebracht habe, desto unklarer wurde alles.“

Bilbo runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich dachte,“, fuhr Thorin fort, „vielleicht, weil alles noch so neu für mich war- aber ich dachte, dass ich verstand... alles, wirklich. Wie du fühltest, aber hauptsächlich, wie ich fühlte.“

„Wie denn?“

Thorin atmete aufgewühlt aus, als er nach Worten zu suchen schien. „Erinnerst du dich daran, wie ich dir über Zwerge und ihre Seelenverwandten erzählte?“

Bilbo nickte. „Zwei Hälften eines Ganzen, dazu bestimmt zusammen zu sein seit der ersten Kreation.“, sagte er kurz.

„Nun, wie konnte ich dein Seelenverwandter sein, wenn ich dich verlassen habe?“ Da war ein wenig Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme, bevor Thorin sich wieder etwas beruhigte. „Wie konntest du mein Seelenverwandter sein, wenn du mich hast gehen lassen?“

Bilbo verschränkte die Arme vor sich. „Thorin, das sind Mythen und Geschichten.“, sagte er. „Höre sie dir an und lerne, was du kannst, von ihnen, aber lass sie nicht über dein Leben herrschen. Lass dir nicht von ihnen sagen, was-“ Bilbo presste seine Lippen aufeinander. „Was Liebe ist.“

„Nein, das weiß ich!“ Thorin hob langsam einen Arm, versuchte offensichtlich noch einen Teil von Bilbo fangen, bevor er sich komplett zurückzog. „Ich weiß das jetzt, Bilbo. Aber auf der Großen Ost Straße mit keiner anderen Gesellschaft als meinen Gedanken, habe ich gezweifelt. Ich hielt all das, was ich wusste, zusammen mit den Sachen, die mir beigebracht wurden und ich konnte sie nicht aufeinander abstimmen.“ Seine Hand strich über den Boden, berührten gerade so die Spitzen von Bilbos Fingern. „Und ich hatte keinen Bilbo dort, um es mir zu erklären, mit mir zu reden, mir die Worte zu geben, um aus dem allen Sinn zu machen.“ Seine Stimme war unglaublich warm und seine Augen weiche, als er Bilbo anschaute.

Bilbo hob seine Finger leicht, verwickelte sie mit Thorins. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst.“, flüsterte er.

„Und das ist das, was ich meinte.“ Thorin bedeckte Bilbos Hand komplett. „Wenn es nur eine einfache Verliebtheit, eine Laune geboren aus unserer gezwungenen Nähe und Dankbarkeit für das, was du für mich getan hattest, gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich dich vergessen. Ein paar Monate in meinem eigenen Zuhause mit meiner eigenen Familie und meinem eigenen Volk, und du wärst nichts als eine entfernte, nette Erinnerung an einen Auenland Sommer gewesen.“ Er lehnte sich näher heran. „Aber ich habe dich nie vergessen, Bilbo. Jeder Tag von dir getrennt, ließ meine Erinnerungen an dich nur noch stärker werden und nicht verblassen. Und ich verstand endlich, was ich die ganze Zeit gewusst haben musste.“

Bilbo hielt den Atem an, wartete.

„Also musste ich zurückkommen, auch wenn du nicht dasselbe fühlst.“ Die Fältchen an Thorins Augen vertieften sich. „Obwohl ich jetzt eine Ahnung habe, dass du es tust. Denn ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe, Bilbo. Nicht, weil du mich geheilt hast, nicht, weil du mir geholfen hast, nicht wegen eines altertümlichen, vorhergesehenen Bandes, aber weil...“ Er lächelte leicht. „Weil ich dich liebe. Und ich will mir den Rest meines Lebens nicht ohne dich vorstellen.“

Bilbos Herz schlug nun schnell und sein Atem kam kaum mit. Er schluckte und atmete ein und aus, versuchte sich zu beruhigen, bevor es außer Kontrolle geriet. Er konnte noch immer den Ingwer in seinem Mund schmecken, konnte noch immer den Schimmer im Stein aus Erebor sehen.

„Das-“ Er leckte sich über die Lippen. „Das ist gut.“

Die Bodendielen knarrten, als Thorin näher kam. „Gut?“

Und als Bilbo aufschaute, fühlte er, wie sein Gesicht in ein Lächeln fiel, das er schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr geschafft hatte. „Sehr, sehr gut.“

Thorin war näher. „Gut genug, dass du mich hier bleiben lässt?“

Bilbo lehnte sich zu ihm. „So gut, dass ich dich nie wieder ohne mich gehen lassen möchte.“

Ihr Geflüster trug jetzt nicht mehr, dafür gab es keinen Grund, wenn zwei einen Atem teilten.

„Bilbo?“ Thorins Gemurmel war beinahe eine Berührung auf Bilbos Wange. „Kann ich dich küssen?“

Bilbo lächelte, als er eine Augenbraue hob. „Auf den Mund, oder...?“

„Wo auch immer du mich lässt.“

Bilbo leckte sich über die Lippen und drehte seinen Kopf nach oben. „Ja.“

Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, ärgerte ihn eine kleine romantische Idee im Hinterkopf, dass die Welt um ihn herum wegfallen sollte, dass alles im Vergleich zum perfekten Bild zweier Liebhaber wieder vereint wegfallen sollte. Dass es nichts anderes für Bilbo gab als die Berührung von Thorins Lippen.

Aber die Welt fiel bei ihrem Kuss nicht weg. Sie erblühlte um Bilbo. Das Sonnenlicht, dass seinen Nacken traf, war angenehm warm, als er sich näher an Thorin drängte. Das Geräusch, als er einen Stuhl mit dem Fuß kickte, um sich auf die Knie zu hieven und besser gegen Thorins Berührung pressen zu können, war laut. Er konnte noch immer das Frühstück schmecken, das sie beide geteilt hatten, konnte Schweiß und Pony in Thorins Haar riechen.

Er konnte Thorin fühlen, konnte endlich alles fühlen.

Bilbo konnte sogar fühlen, wie Thorins Bart seine Nase kitzelte und er zog sich zurück mit einem Grinsen. „Tut mir leid.“, kicherte er, fuhr mit einer Hand über seine Lippen. „Aber dein Bart...“

Thorin lachte, als er mit einem Finger oberhalb seiner Lippen entlangfuhr. „Es ist schwer, ihn auf die Länge zu bringen, die den Standards eines respektablen Hobbits entsprechen, wenn man auf Reisen ist.“

„Respektabel!?“, lachte Bilbo, als er sein Gesicht in Thorins Nacken versteckte. „Du hast Glück, dass ich dich genug liebe, dass du mich so ein schreckliches Wort nennen kannst!“

Thorin strich mit der Nase durch Bilbos Locken und summte sein Wohlbefinden. „Ja, das habe ich.“, murmelte er, drückte einen schnellen Kuss auf Bilbos Lippen.

„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass das erst der vierte Kuss war, den wir geteilt haben,“, sagte Bilbo, „die auf die vielen anderen Körperteile mal ausgeschlossen, meine ich.“

Thorin grinste. „Vier? Das ist nicht viel, über ein Jahr verteilt.“ Er küsste Bilbo ein weiteres Mal, verweilte an seiner Unterlippe. „Sollten wir uns an 100 vor dem Mittagessen versuchen?“

„Mittagessen?“ Bilbos Brust traf Thorin, als er einen Arm um seinen Nacken legte. „Ich denke, das schaffen wir vor dem zweiten Frühstück.“, sagte er, zog Thorin ein weiteres Mal zu sich heran, bis sie beide komplett auf dem Boden lagen, der Haufen in der Halle vergessen, als sie die verlorene Zeit wieder wettmachten.

 

X-X

 

Der Rabe drehte ein weiteres Mal über Beutelsend, merkte sich die ungesattelten Ponys, den Rauch vom Schornstein und die geschlossene Tür, bevor er sich auf den Weg Richtung Osten machte.

Er flug schnell, denn er hatte eine wichtige Nachricht zu überbringen: Thorin, Sohn des Thrain, Sohn des Thror, der Prinz, der nie zufrieden war, der König, der seinen Thron ablehnte, war endlich Zuhause angekommen.

 

X-X

 

Ende


End file.
